Spirit of the Sun
by chloeknightshade27
Summary: The sun is the source of balance and energy in the world, and the Sun Spirit affects all of the elements in some way. Xia is his daughter. ZukoXOC, with background KataraXAang and SokkaXSuki. Sorry, I hate summaries, and they hate me.
1. Chapter 1

**Why, hello there, reader who stumbled upon and/ or hunted down this fic. My name is Chloe Knightshade. Why do I feel like announcing this when my pen-name's at the top? *shrugs*. Anyway, thanks for lookin at this.**

This Avatar story is going to be ZukoXOC. I would like to say that I am not killing off Mai. I don't hate Mai. I think that as a character, she's very nice, well constructed. BUT, Mai has very little emotion (which I know is sort of her point, but…), and I dunno… I never really liked her with Zuko. And so my little idea began. NOTE: this will not be a fic that destroys Mai! I LIKE her!

On another note, I wanted them all to go to the same school, that way they can all meet. Yes, I am fully aware that Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula all went to the Royal Fire Academy for GIRLS. I'm changing that in my story. Their school will be co-ed, and Zuko will go there as well. And since they didn't elaborate much in the episode where Aang goes to a Fire Nation school, I'm pretty much making quite a bit of that up. Basically, this is what you need to know:

1. Mai, Ty Lee, and my character Xia are all the same age, seven, which is what I'm making the first year of formal Fire Nation education. I know Ty Lee is a year younger than Mai in the series, but I needed them all in the same grade, and I couldn't think of any reason why Ty Lee would be allowed to skip a class and enter early (no offense, but she isn't the brightest cookie in the box).

2. Zuko is one year older than the other girls (eight), making him in his second year. Azula will be six, let into the school early because of her prodigy at bending, her familial status, and she's pretty smart. SO lemme recap: Xia, Mai, Ty Lee: seven. Zuko: Eight. Azula: six, but in class of seven.

3. All classes are taught in the same room. This is a very elite school, about fifty or so kids go there. Each age is given its own separate work of different levels.

… OH! And this will be in third person, unless it bugs me too much. I'm pretty used to writing in 1**st****, so we'll have to see. The story'll start with the main characters all young, make it's way to the main setting of the show, and perhaps continue if I choose to write a sequel… and sorry if it seems sort of choppy at the beginning. I'm going to be jumping around to the important parts of their young lives. It'll be fluent when I get the show part, I promise! OH! And Zuko will still have a crush on Mai for a while; he and my character will just be best friends at first. Makes it more interesting, I think…**

And now that I have finished my first (and I'm sorry, but VERY long) Author's Post, the tale shall begin.

Disclaimer: me no own Avatar =( But me wishes me did.

___________________________________________________________________

"Sister Linn, do I have to?" the seven year old pouted as an elderly priestess attempted to style the squirming girl's hair.

"Once again Xia, you must." Linn replied, trying to intricately braid her hair, but sighing as she fidgeted again. "Stop moving, you'll wrinkle your nice uniform." Her patient fingers wound her hair into a simple long braid.

Xia made a face. "But I don't wanna go back to school. I don't like it."

"It's only your second day, I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"The other kids made fun of me." Xia grumbled, still looking grumpy as Linn stood her up and handed her the uniform's black shoes. She fumbled with them and continued. "They say my hair's funny and that I'm a temple kid."

"There's nothing wrong with being raised at a temple." Linn assisted her with her shoes. "I was myself. And your hair's unique. Very pretty."

"I know there's nothing wrong with it, they're just mean." Xia stood up. "I don't like them either."

Linn stared back into the girl's golden eyes. "Don't worry. Once they get to know you, you'll make friends."

"That or they'll pull my braid again." Xia mumbled, but pecked Linn on the cheek and began walking quickly toward the school. She didn't want to get in trouble for being late.  
___________-__-__-___---_________-___________________________________

"Do I have to?" Zuko asked his mother as she handed a servant his uniform to begin dressing him.

Lady Ursa nodded. "Of course. School is a great opportunity for you. And your father requires it." 

"But the other kids still stare at me funny." Zuko complained, ducking his head through his shirt.

"The other kids aren't the Fire Lord's grandson." Lady Ursa countered with a slight smile. "Give it time, and you'll learn to enjoy school. You liked it last year."

Zuko snorted as his hair was wound back into a topknot. "It's boring."

"And Azula's there with you," Lady Ursa continued, ignoring his comment, "You should be thankful she was allowed to attend a year early."

Zuko grumbled as he picked up a leather book and walked outside to the carrier where Azula was already sitting primly. The servants hoisted them up rather easily and began walking toward the school.

When they arrived, Azula lowed herself out quickly and calmly walked into the room. Zuko followed sulkily, pausing while the other students bowed to them before sitting down themselves.

Xia was in the seat across the aisle from him, and a couple of students were staring at her, the others staring at Zuko and Azula. She smiled at them with a hint of sarcasm, and lowered her head to examine her scrolls. The priestesses had already taught her how to read, so she was glad that she at least knew what was going on.

"Come to order class." the teacher called out sharply after they had recited the Fire Nation's credo. "Stand when I address your name for role call." He held up a scroll and made his way down the list. "Xia." She reluctantly stood, greeted once again by an outburst of whispers before she sat down again with a sigh. She heard someone mutter 'temple brat'. Xia grit her teeth. This was going to be a long day.

_________-____________________---____________---_____________________****

At recess, the students stood mostly in pairs or in groups, talking quietly. Off in the corner, Azula had already formed a pack that consisted of her, a thin girl with a brown braid who had stood up to the name of Ty Lee, and a bored looking little girl with dark black hair called Mai. Ty Lee was in a handstand, Mai was leaning against the wall, and Azula was playing with a red flame in her cupped hands.

"You're not supposed to bend at school without permission." Zuko informed her from where he was sitting.

"You're just jealous." Azula smirked slightly, but extinguished the flame.

"Am not." Zuko muttered.

"What do they expect us to do then?" Azula sighed, looking around with distaste. Zuko shrugged, looking at the ground. He was getting tired of being stared at.

"Oh, look." Mai said flatly, speaking for the first time that day. "A fight." They all glanced up and looked over to where a small girl was sitting alone, looking up at the sky with an air of boredom. Zuko recognized her as one of the girls from Azula's class. She was sort of hard to forget. She had a braid of reddish gold curls, very unusual. He'd never heard of any nation with a tendency to have hair with such a color. A large third year had approached her, wearing a sneer. He was by first year standards, completely massive. He was followed by a pack of other boys who were grinning as well.

He walked over and tugged on her braid. "Where'd you get hair like that, temple brat?"

"Leave me alone." Zuko heard the girl say firmly, barely even glancing at the bully. 

"Oh, so she's a brave charity case." he chortled.

"Yeah, and you're a stupid basket case." was the wry reply. Zuko found himself smiling slightly.

"You gonna let her talk to you like that, Lao?" one of the other boys taunted him.

"No." Lao replied quickly, glaring down at the girl. "Apologize to me know, temple brat." She ignored him, concentrating intently on the sky instead. He tugged her braid again, harder.

"I said, apologize." Lao repeated, his face turning red either from anger or embarrassment. He pulled her braid roughly backwards, nearly tipping her over. She whipped around, her whole arm suddenly igniting with white and gold flames. Lao backed away, flinging himself out of the way as a jet of flames spiraled toward he'd been standing. He scrambled up and ran off, his friends sprinting after them. 

He turned around and shouted at her from a safe distance, "Freak!"

The girl turned back to look at her arm where the fire had once been, rotating her wrist and not seeing any burn marks.

"Wow." Zuko muttered. "She'd good." he turned away to talk to Azula, but she wasn't standing there anymore.

_____--________-_________--______________-___________--_____________****

"What's your name?" a girl suddenly appeared next to Xia, looking at her with interest. 

Xia glanced up from examining her forearm. She immediately recognized her as Princess Azula, the Fire Lord's granddaughter. Everybody knew what the Royal family looked like. "Xia." she replied simply.

"That was quite impressive." Azula said casually, sitting down on the ground beside her. "How long have you known that you're a bender?"

"Um… for about half a minute, actually." Xia said truthfully, still slightly confused.

Azula smiled slightly. "Once again, impressive." She paused for a moment, surveying her. "You don't have to sit alone you know… how about you eat lunch with us?" Azula arched one of her eyebrows.

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind sitting with the freaky temple kid?" Xia asked, raising an eyebrow as well. 

Azula smiled almost genuinely. "I'll risk it." She stood, grabbing Xia's hand and helped her up before walking her back to the corner. "Everyone, this is Xia. That's Mai, Ty Lee, and my older brother, Zuko."

Xia nodded, bowing her head at Zuko slightly. He was smiling at her kindly.

"Zuko's in his second class and the rest of us are in yours, but I'm a year younger. And you don't have to bow at him, he's just Zuko." Azula said with a hint of pride at being there already, though six. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Hi, then." Xia grinned at him.****

_________--________________--__________________--____________________

"Got you!" Xia shouted, springing onto his back from no where. 

"Darn it." Zuko muttered from underneath her, his face against the dirt. "You were guarding the base." he accused her. 

"Was not." she smirked, still sitting on top of him. "I just let you get this close before taking you down." her eyes were a bright green instead of their original gold. For a while though, in the winter, they'd been blue. When asked her why she'd merely shrugged and told him they tended to do that. He never really questioned it.

"Can you get off of me?" Zuko grumbled, pretending to be angry even though his smile gave it away. School had just finished, and had been playing assassins next to the trees.

"Maybe. It'd probably help if you begged." Xia replied with a mischievous grin. Somewhere along the year, they'd become best friends. It was sort of an understood thing, never really said out loud, it was just acknowledged. It seemed to make sense. She was one of Azula's friends as well, so Zuko saw her everyday and at one point they'd joined in camaraderie of a sort. And when they were together, they sort of forgot how people stared at them- which was becoming less frequent anyway.

"I'm not begging!" Zuko protested.

"Then, no."

"Hello Xia… why on earth are you sitting on Zuko's back?" they both looked up to see Azula, who was followed by Ty Lee and Mai. Zuko started blushing ever so slightly.

"I pinned him." Xia shrugged calmly as she stood up and brushed off her uniform. Zuko quickly stood as well, his hand rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly like he did whenever he got nervous. Xia smirked at him slightly.

"So you won again." Azula grinned slightly.

"Mhmm." she beamed. Zuko shouldered her lightly, and she shouldered him back. "But he nearly got away this time." she teased.

"Yeah, before you sat on me!" Zuko retorted.

"Either way, Zuzu, you ended up with dirt on your nose." Azula snickered. Zuko rubbed his nose, glancing quickly at Mai.

"I feel like going someplace." Xia announced, looking bored.

"Really? Where?" Ty Lee asked excitedly, her eyes widening.

"Just around." Xia answered vaguely. "Like the docks and the market, I guess."

"We're not supposed to go without an escort…" Ty Lee began, but Azula cut her off.

"That would be the fun of it." she grinned. "I'll come."

Ty Lee thought for a moment, and then beamed. "Okay!"

The girls all looked at Mai, who eventually shrugged and nodded, before turning to Zuko with expectant faces. He sighed. "Fine. But how do you plan on getting past the guards? Azula and I are supposed to be going home."

"I walk to school. I know every back alley and short cut in and out of this place." Xia said briskly.

"This is the most secure school in the Fire Nation. There's no way you can sneak us out." Zuko crossed his arms.

"Oh, you underestimate me." Xia grinned. She looked around for a moment. "Okay, follow me." She began walking casually across the yard before ducking behind a pillar and standing with a grin in front of a statue of Fire Lord Sozin.

"Well, this is nice…" Ty Lee said in an unsure voice.

Xia rolled her eyes and walked to the back of it, pulling herself up onto the platform and climbing around to the side of him that was facing a wall. "Back here- there's an evacuation tunnel. It comes out at the beaches near the town." She went down a flight of stairs. "Well, come on."

Azula followed first, an impish grin on her face. Zuko climbed up after her. "How did you find this place?"

"Oh, so now you don't doubt me." Xia called over her shoulder, not really answering his question.

They walked for only a short while before he stepped out on the rocky beach cliffs, blinking a couple of times as his eyes adjusted.

____________-___________________________-_________________-________

"How many times have you been here?" Azula asked Xia when they were in the busy market place.

"I'm not sure. Quite a few times."

"Alone?"

"Mostly." Xia nodded. Azula looked slightly jealous, probably about the freedom she had. But it didn't last long.

"Ty Lee, you're going to dislocate your jaw if you smile any harder." Azula informed her dryly.

"It's so nice out here!" Ty Lee said brightly, ignoring the jab. "Oh! Necklaces!" She was suddenly over at a booth. Mai walked over quietly beside her, not really looking at the jewelry, but at the case of daggers next to them.

Xia cocked her head at Ty Lee. "It sometimes amazes me how short her attention-span is." she commented.

"What attention span?" Azula giggled quietly.

"Stack up those boxes carefully!" a storekeeper shouted at a couple of laborers carrying a large box on top of the store's roof. "It's coming straight from your salary if you so much as dent the crate so that a single grain of rice comes through!"

"Lay off, it must way as much as an Elephant Koi." one of them grumbled back, so agitated that he lost his footing on the roof and slipped. There was a loud skidding noise as the box tumbled and slid down the roof, right above the spot where Zuko, Azula, and Xia were standing.

Zuko immediately tensed and turned to run as Azula rolled neatly out of the way. He sprinted over to Azula's side and turned to see Xia still standing in the same spot, her eyes slightly unfocussed and hazy. His eyes widened. "Xia, MOVE!" he shouted.

Her head snapped up to where the box was speeding downward, now off of the roof and falling in the air. Her muscles in her legs tensed and she instinctively flung herself into a back flip, one foot outstretched and the other tucked. Her outstretched leg whipped upward at the crate and a large gust of air seemed to come up with it, slamming into the box and sending it flying past her. Xia landed and spun, staring at the soaring box. It halted in midair and landed with a light thud on another roof.

Xia stood shakily, and for once, the whole marketplace went completely silent. And once again, everyone was staring at her.

********************stupidlines***************************************

Xia sat on the bed, swinging her feet back and forth in the air. A couple of guards had escorted her after a moment to the Royal Palace, locking her in one of the hundreds of rooms. She guessed they didn't really know what to do with her.

The door creaked open and she kept staring at the wall. Zuko came in and sat down in a chair across from her. They both remained silent for a while.

"My grandfather and his counsel are trying to figure out what you did today." he said quietly. When she was still silent, he decided to elaborate. "You did airbending."

"Yeah, I got that." Xia flopped down on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

Zuko sighed. "I guess you're the Avatar."

She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Do I look like a hundred year old monk to you?"

"Well, no… But how do you explain something like that? You can firebend, really well too. So you're not just an air nomad."

"And I'm still not a monk."

"And there's that."

Then they were silent, both thinking.

====================sorry==========================

"I asked only for the priestess in charge of the girl to come, your presence is not necessary." Fire Lord Azulon said to a woman in a golden robe.

"I apologize for coming when not summoned, Fire Lord, but I felt my being here was necessary." the woman replied firmly.

"Very well. Enlighten me about the child then." Fire Lord Azulon sighed.

"Xia was not cast upon our doorstep as an infant as we've always told her." the woman began. "Xia's mother was a minor priestess who served along us in the temple. As you know we've all sworn to remain maidens in our service. However, her mother became pregnant, and died in child birth. If the truth of her birth had been discovered, we would have been shamed. The decision of casting out the babe was given to me."

"And you kept her." Fire Lord Azulon said in a slightly bored tone. "Out of the goodness of your heart."

"No." the woman retorted. "As High Priestess I know where my duties lie. Such a child would dishonor the Temple of the Sun Spirit forever. I was prepared to cast her out."

"But…" the Fire Lord began.

"But," she continued, ignoring him, "I noticed the babe's odd hair color, which you must have been informed about by now. And later I noticed her eye color cycles perfectly with the seasons." He nodded and she continued. "And upon examination, I noticed she has a scar the shape of a sun on the back of her neck. Newborn babies do not have scars without injury. It was a mark."

"Of?"

"Of her parentage." the High Priestess answered. 

"Are you saying…?"

"That is what I believe. I have never told a soul why I kept her. Sometimes I have doubted it. But she has shown such innate skill at firebending… and at such a very young age… I believe she is a daughter of the Sun Spirit."

"But the airbending? How do you explain that?"

"The sun is the start of energy." the High Priestess began. "Through it life is given, without it, all would die. Recent ideas have shown that the sun has more affect than just bringing that life. Air. Air is dominated mostly by the category of wind, which is caused by the heating and cooling of air currents. That heating is caused by the sun."

"So you're saying the child can bend air?" Azulon sat forward in his chair with interest.

"More accurately, she can bend wind, but basically, yes. And I believe she can do more. Water is affected by the sun. Evaporation, its continuing cycles, all driven by the sun. Earth, earth is affected by the other elements. By having the ability of the others she may have the ability to bend it as well. Granted, it wouldn't be as strong as normal earthbending…"

"So she has the ability of an Avatar." Fire Lord Azulon stated with a smile forming.

"Not as powerful, but yes. I believe she might."

The Fire Lord thought for a moment. "She'll be raised in the palace from now on. My youngest son has children of her age. I have heard they are already friends… We want her to be close to us, to our Nation. That way we can be certain that we have her loyalty and her talents."

"So they will adopt her?" the High Priestess asked.

"No. Not quite. When she is of age certain assurances may have to be made…"

The High Priestess nodded in understanding and was dismissed.

Fire Lord Azulon brought in his son Ozai and told him of the greatest alliance in the history of the Fire Nation.

**So… like it? Hate it? I promise it'll get better and funnier as it goes on! DON'T HATE IT! =D But seriously, review and tell me how you feel. And sorry about the lines, my computer and I have a communication problem.**

oh, and this is not supposed to be spiritual in anyway. My Sun Spirit is not real, blahblahblah. I hope that it's pretty obvious. I just thought that since there were moon and ocean spirits in the show, hey! There should be a sun one! What if he had a daughter? WAIT?! Sun affects all elements in some way… OH! ZUKO!

So! Review, and don't lecture me about the minor differences from the series please. Don't tell me I stink cause I don't like Maiko. Don't tell me they shouldn't know about air currents and evaporation and weathering. They're just smart. And don't flame me too hard. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, compliments are always loved. PLEASE! But just in case…  


***Grabs Zuko and Xia and places them in front of me* Do your bending stuff and fend of the bashers' flames, kiddies.**

Zuko: You do know that right now we're eight and seven and have basically no training, right?  


**Me: Good Point… *picks up Zuko and replaces him with Azula* Go nuts.**

I love Azula! Yes, she's evil, cunning, heatless, is mean to Zuko, is power crazed, and eventually becomes a mental patient, but besides that, she's AWESOME! I mean, really? Her fire's BLUE! =D squee!

~Chloe Knightshade


	2. Chapter 2

**So, hi once again, dear readers. I have a couple of general announcements, and they come with the promise that this author's note will be much shorter than the last... ^.^******

**First off is the announcement that I am going to be patient, which is hard for me. I know from my last fic that it'll take a while for the reviews to start coming, and that there won't be many of them for a while. But please consider taking half a minute to review this story while my confidence crumbles to dust within my soul. Thank you.******

**Second, I hope you are enjoying the fic so far (yes, I am aware that there's only one chapter up yet, but... yeah). I hope you like it!******

**Third announcement: I have finished my last fanfic, and so shall spend my time on this one entirely, until I begin my Teen Titans fic, which is still being ironed out.******

Finally: Whilst this fic is in pre-avatar series, I will start each division that starts after a time jump by saying the season and the age of Xia that it takes place in, which I hope will clear up any confusion. I'm sorry if my dates don't quite match yours. I'm taking a liberty on this one.

**Chapter Two, which, like all of my other chapters I've ever written, is untitled. Why? I haven't the slightest...****  
****  
****Disclaimer: I still don't own Avatar (**_**Yet**_**. I'm working on it). BUT I do own Xia, and a couple of other minor characters, who you can tell are mine by the general lack of goodish names. T.T**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------i---**

**  
**_**Spring- Ninth Year**_**  
****  
**"Fire lash, now! Good. Sharper, that's better. Quick to the right, excellent."

The white-hot fire in Xia's hand whipped outward without her moving her hands, and her master frowned. "No, no. Use the technique. And cut the heat down, you're making it unbearably hot."

"But if it works, isn't it easier to do it mentally?" Xia asked, even though she had begun directing the flames with bending. She cut most of the energy toward the fire and it flickered between red and blue.

"The Fire Lord wishes for you to master both. Now, go through your basic formations. And actually bend."

Xia rolled her eyes and got in her stance before sending out a quick procession of blasts and kicks. She finished, her breathing only a little heavier, and straightened up.

"Very good. Well done." Master Oani nodded in approval. "I want you to work on your fire wall and your control of your fire blades some time today."

Xia nodded and began to quickly walk backwards out of the courtyard-like training area with an innocent expression. "…Of course…"

"And don't forget to get some sword work in, and you've a test in arithmetic tomorrow, and-" Master Oani began listing quickly, knowing she was trying to get away.

"I know!" Xia called over her shoulder as she turned and practically ran out.

Master Oani grumbled to himself. That was the trouble with nine-year-old Firebending Masters. No respect.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------i-

"You sound like you're being stabbed in the gut over and over." Azula informed her.

"Oh, ha-ha." Xia snorted, balling up her fists and raising her arms. A chunk of rock tore itself out of the ground and floated in the air in front of her for a moment before it thudded onto the ground. She groaned in frustration again.

"That one was higher than the last one." said Ty Lee encouragingly. She shot a look at where Mai was sitting against a tree, and Mai nodded.

"Yeah, couple of inches higher, definitely."

Xia sighed and plopped onto the ground. "I hate not knowing what I'm supposed to be doing. A scroll would at least be something."

"You did better with Airbending." Azula shrugged, plucking up grass from the ground with her fingers. "You knew you would struggle with Earthbending anyway. Everyone said so."

"I know." Xia grumbled. "But it's still annoying."

"You're already great at Firebending, though." Ty Lee put in enthusiastically, giving her a hug before going into a cartwheel.

"Ty Lee, teach me how to do that." Azula abruptly changed the conversation like she usually did when they were talking about Xia's Firebending.

"Okay!" Ty Lee said brightly, doing a backhand-spring into a split. 

Azula sighed. "No. The other one, obviously."

"…Oh…"

Xia walked over to the fountain and bent some of the water out and into a small ring she began swirling slowly. She could mentally bend fire easily, as well as air most of the time. But water and earth required actual bending and weren't as easy for her. She frowned and let the water fall back into the fountain. 

"Xia!" Azula called. She looked over to see Ty Lee giggling into her palm and Zuko looking annoyed. 

"What?"

"We're playing a game, come on." Azula replied with a touch of impatience.

Xia walked over and stood next to Zuko. "When did you get here?" 

"Azula and my mother." Zuko mumbled, as if that explained everything.

"So these are the rules." Azula cut in, as she placed an apple on top of a confused looking Mai's head. "You have to try to knock the apple off the other person's head with Firebending." She suddenly lashed out at Mai, sending a small fire blast to the tip of the apple. Zuko flung himself on top of her, slamming them both into the fountain.

"They're SO cute together!" Ty Lee clapped her hands and Azula snickered. 

Zuko stormed off into the palace and Mai sputtered as she got out of the fountain. "You guys are so- ugh!"

Xia inhaled deeply and blew hard at Mai, sending her hair flying backwards, but she was at least dry. "Thanks." she grumbled.

"It was an impressive jump though." Xia grinned. "Like a flying squirrelgoat."

"I know! He was over here one minute, and then… then he wasn't!" Ty Lee giggled. "I think he _likes_ you." she whispered to a still-fuming Mai. She looked at Xia, who knew Zuko best, and Xia grinned and nodded.

"GIRLS ARE CRAZY!" they heard Zuko shout loudly. 

Lady Ursa came around the corner looking perplexed. "Why was your brother soaking wet?" 

"I don't know." Azula said innocently with a big smile. 

Lady Ursa looked over at Xia who smiled slightly. "He didn't believe I could make a tidal wave with the fountain." she lied, but it was a common enough occurrence to be a good excuse.

"That's what I thought." Lady Ursa looked amused. She tousled Xia's curls fondly. The young girl had become a second daughter to Ursa, and she cared for her deeply, even when she was mischievous. "Come, Uncle Iroh has sent a letter."  
---------i------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko pointed his new knife at Xia with a dark look on his face. "And now- prepare to die!"

"I shall not die without a fight!" Xia declared, fire blazing from her fists into a staff of flames, which she spun before hurling at Zuko, the fire extinguishing suddenly before it hit him.

He collapsed dramatically, gasping and falling onto the floor. "You have bested me." he whispered, his eyes closing.

Xia couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. "Oh, that was terrible."

"Then next time you be the one who dies." Zuko sat up, rolling his eyes.

"'Prepare to die'?" Xia snickered.

"And be careful, you nearly hit me that time." Zuko grinned as he stood.

"Pfft- I did not!"

"Hey- you two are supposed to be sparring, not… whatever you call that!" Master Oani snapped, looking from Azula to Xia and Zuko. He turned his back to them once more to watch Azula approvingly.

Xia raised an eyebrow at Zuko and he nodded. She created a half circle of air and he threw a couple tiny jets of fire into it, then she closed the circle. Frowning with concentration, Xia propelled the wind over Master Oani's head and released the air, sending the flames flying in opposite directions like a firework.

Oani yelped and dropped to the ground, covering his head and cursing under his breath. The two burst out laughing and Azula even half smiled.

"You two are the most immature, disrespectful-" Oani sputtered, scrambling up. "Xia, have we not spoken before about abusing your great power?! And Prince Zuko, you should know better!"

Zuko tried to assume a straight face and Xia covered her mouth with her palm. "We were… applying her talents?" Zuko tried, making Xia snort and begin laughing again.

Master Oani's eye twitched. "If you two were anybody else, I'd- GO! Lesson's over! Be here tomorrow when you find your manners and some respect!" He turned and stormed off, the back of his robe still smoking slightly and Zuko and Xia still choking back hysterics.  
---------------------------------------------i-----------------------------------------------

_**Fall- Ninth Year**_

Xia was sprawled out on her bed, staring at the new necklace Iroh had given her in his letter a few months ago. It was an old, dull gold medallion, inscribed with the symbols of the four elements in a circle, divided by a slight indenture of intricate carvings. It was clasped around her throat.

Zuko came in through the open door and collapsed on the floor, burying his face in the carpet with a groan.

"So, how'd it go?" Xia asked, sitting up.

"I made a complete idiot of myself." Zuko grumbled, not looking up.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Xia shook her head. "What were you even doing?"

"My dad was trying to show us off to the Fire Lord or something, I'm not sure. He asked a history question I didn't know, and then I was stupid enough to try to demonstrate my set and I failed," Zuko retorted, his voice muffled, "because I'm no good at bending."

"That's not true." Xia said honestly. "You know you're where you should be at your age. Azula's a prodigy, or whatever. You'll catch up with her soon enough."

"You're better than me too."

"I don't count- my father's the sun. I don't have to really try much at Firebending." Xia shrugged.

Zuko sat up and sighed. He was silent for a moment before switching topics. "D'you think you'll ever meet your father?"

Xia didn't look at him. "I don't know… I've thought about it, but… I'm not even sure it's physically possible. And if it is… I guess he must not want to talk to me, seeing as I've been alive nine years and… and he's never said anything. All I have is my birthmark and my bending…" she broke off. "I don't really care though."

Zuko stood up and squeezed her hand slightly, reassuringly. "Or maybe he wants to, but he can't."

Xia smiled slightly. "Maybe." she yawned slightly.

Zuko grinned and let go of her hand. "G'night." he stood and left for his own room.

"Mhm."

-------------------------------------------i-------------------------------------------------

Xia attempted a smile as she walked into the room and leaned on a pillar. "So, do I have to bow before I address the Crown Prince, or should I curtsy?" she teased lightly.

Zuko looked up from the window and grinned back, sort of. "Neither. You'd look ridiculous either way."

"Funny." she retorted dryly, walking over to sit next to him. "I really don't like these clothes." she muttered, flicking the white funeral dress she'd been forced to wear to Azulon's funeral. 'It's itchy, and I can't bend in it to save my life." Zuko chuckled slightly, but said nothing. They sat in companionable silence for a moment.

"My father won't tell me where she went."

Xia looked away. "Your mother's strong. I'm sure she's fine."

Zuko nodded. "You'll help me find her one day, promise?" he burst out suddenly.

"I promise."

After a few moments, he said quietly, "You know you're my best friend."

"Well that's good. I'd always thought I was, but it's nice to know." Xia said dryly, nudging him with her elbow. He grinned and nudged her back.

-------------------------------------i-------------------------------------------------

_**Summer- Twelfth Year**_

"You don't have to do this."

"Of course I do. He challenged me."

"Why did you speak up in the meeting anyway? Iroh told you-"

"I was only saying what was true. They were going to use untrained recruits as bait, Xia!" Zuko stopped walking and turned to face her angrily.

"I know, and it was wrong to even suggest it, but- but you still shouldn't have said anything! Iroh would've said something if necessary!" Xia retorted, stopping as well and crossing her arms.

"Well, then I'm sorry for telling off someone for using human sacrifices, Xia." Zuko said dryly.

Xia sighed and rubbed her temples. "Just… be careful, okay?"

"Xia, the man's ancient. You know I can take him." Zuko snorted. He smiled. "I'll be fine, alright? So stop worrying."

"Fine, but you're still an idiot." Xia muttered, but grinned back. They began walking again, and stopped when she had to go into the crowd of spectators.

"Cheer me on?" Zuko asked, grinning cockily. 

"Of course." Xia answered before leaving to take her seat next to Azula and Iroh.

The next few moments were a blur for her. Afterward she could faintly remember Fire Lord Ozai walking onto the fighting strip, Zuko asking for forgiveness and refusing to fight his father.

Xia stood, her fist clenched, but Azula grabbed her hand. "No, you'll make it worse for him and yourself."

Xia started to protest when Iroh quietly broke in. "Princess Azula is right, Xia."

"You shall learn respect- and suffering shall be your teacher!" Ozai shouted.

Xia closed her eyes and bit her lip, but she couldn't block out Zuko's scream.  
-----------------------------------------i---------------------------------------------

Xia fought her way into the room where Zuko was being treated, snatches of conversation hitting her ears.

"He's still unconscious."

"No idea how much damage yet."

"He may be partially blind in his left eye."

"Did you hear? His father banished him."

"We need burn ointment!" 

Xia shoved her way through in frustration before instinctively raising her arms to the opposite sides and pulling them across her body diagonally in a graceful, flowing movement. The people in front of her flew out of her way and she rushed over to Zuko's bed. The left side of his face was covered in a light gauzy material. She closed her eyes- she'd known she had to get to Zuko, but now that she was there, she couldn't think of what to do.

_"Xia… get a bowl of water."_

Xia looked up, but no one was around her.

_"…Hurry…"_ the voice was male, but sounded strained.

"I need a bowl of water!" Xia shouted, and one was quickly brought to her.

_"Good… now place your hand in it… I'll… do the rest…"_ She plunged her hand into the water. For a moment, nothing happened. Then her hand glowed blue. She took her hand out of the bowl, but the glowing water still swirled on her hand. Some people in the crowd gasped.

_"Put your hand on his burn…"_ Xia hesitated. _"Trust… me…"_

Xia nodded and gently removed the gauze, revealing the charred side of Zuko's face, then put her hand on his closed eye. The water sunk into his skin, and disappeared. There was still a scar, and most of his wound was still there. But a very thin new layer of skin had formed. He shifted.

"Zuko?" Xia whispered.

His eyes fluttered open, but the injured one began to water. "Where am I?"

"Can you see through your left eye?" Xia asked quickly, ignoring his question.

"Yeah… My face hurts…" Zuko groaned, raising his hand toward his face.

Xia swatted it away gently. "Don't touch it." she lifted her head, a relieved look on her face. "I need ointment!" she called out to the physicians, who were still standing there with dumbfounded expressions.

"Thank you." Xia muttered out loud, thinking of the voice. Nothing answered.  
----------------------------------------i-----------------------------------------------

"Are we ready to leave?" a crewman asked Zuko. They were standing at the Fire Nation docks, and Zuko was staring out at the cliffs where he'd used to play as a child.

"Yes." Zuko replied softly, nodding.

"Prince Zuko," he turned to face someone calling his name. It was Uncle, carrying a bag that had clothes- and what suspiciously looked like the spout of a tea pot- bursting out of the top. "I have decided to accompany you on your quest."

Zuko nodded, giving the faintest of smiles that faded when the wrap on his eye brushed against his skin. "Thank you."

"So have I." Xia appeared, carrying a much smaller bag that seemed to hold no china. Zuko managed to smile again. He would always have Xia, at least. He was about to thank her when Uncle shook his head.

"I don't think that is wise." Iroh said sadly. "I know you wish to help your friend, but my brother would not be willing to let you go. He wouldn't appreciate it if you ran off. And… as he can't harm you, the blame would fall on…" he trailed off, looking at Zuko.

Zuko reluctantly nodded. "He's right. It's probably best for you to stay here."

Xia nodded slowly, then suddenly ran up and hugged him. "Be safe."

"I will. I'll be back soon." Zuko promised.

Xia nodded and stepped away, her eyes brighter than usual. Zuko's stomach clenched. He'd never seen Xia come even this close to crying. She looked at him one last time before running off the pier and through the marketplace. She sat down at the cliffs and looked at the boat making its way through the waves.

Zuko looked out at the ocean's horizon.

Time to capture the Avatar.  
-----------------------------------------i-------------------------------------------------

**YAY! Do you know how close it is to being show time? Do you? It'll start… NEXT CHAPTER! WOO-HOO! Almost done with childhood scenes!**

And I thought you should know, Xia's medallion is the same drawing Iroh made in the episode "Bitter Work". It's the full circle end-product one. If anyone would like to draw it (or Xia, or anything!), it'd make me happy!

And, yes. I still have stupid dysfunctional lines. Forgive me.

I hope you like it, please review, don't eat me, and HAPPY EASTER!

~Chloe Knightshade 


	3. Chapter 3

**So, we find ourselves once again at the beginning of another chapter. And I do apologize for its lateness. But I have a good excuse.**

You see, I recently just posted my first chapter of a new fic I'm writing for Teen Titans, **Your Guardian Angel**** (Yes, I know. Here I was last chapter bragging that all of my time was going into this story since I finished my last one, and now I'm attempting at multitasking. How fickle am I?). But I assure you, this fic is my priority of the two (mainly because I expect a lot more people to be reading this one =D)**

And now to other news: I got my first reviews! YAAAY! And not only one, but FOUR! And to make things even better, one of them was an offer from _roxa's billa kaulitz _**to draw Xia! DOUBLE YAY! ((see how happy this makes me, people?! Anybody who wants to draw anything for this story should review, and absolutely give me a link! Because I wanna see it!))  
**

**UNFORTUNATELY, as I didn't receive another contact from roxa's, I'm not quite sure if she wanted to let me post this or not, SO, I'm gonna go out on a limb and post the url. If you are Roxa's and you don't want this up here anymore, just PM me and I will (rather reluctantly) remove it. THANKS, ROXA'S!**

URL: http:// s298. photo bucket. com /albums / mm269/tama-satomi/? action=view & current= xia. jpg  
((delete the spaces))

**And I forgot to mention that Xia's birthday is at the beginning of Summer, if that helps with understanding my crazy time-indicators.**

And as you may have noticed by the smallerness of the slider page scroller majiggy, this chapter is preeeetty long. Thought I'd warn you. And sorry for reposting the same chapter 3 times. I had to fix some stuff. Like the URL

**So now, to the story…. Chapter three…**

--------------------------------------})i({----------------------------------------------

_**Spring- 13**__**th**__** year**_

"Xia. Xia! XIA! Are you paying attention?!"

"What?" Xia looked up, blinking dazedly.

Master Oani snorted, throwing up his hands in exasperation. "I told you, she's unbearably distracted!"

"Sorry." Xia muttered, sitting up a little straighter and grinning cheekily.

"That's quite alright." a second man replied with an amused smile. "I asked you to try the second stance again."

"Oh, of course." Xia stood and moved her feet out to shoulder's width apart, looking down at the worn and barely readable scroll. Taking a deep breath she raised her arms and then pulled them both back to her sides, her clenched fists facing palm up. The bolder at her feet flew into the air in front of her, and she whirled around and kicked it. It smashed into pieces that dropped to the floor.

There was light applause from the man, and Master Oani rolled his eyes but looked pleased. "I suppose she _is_ teachable, Zhung-hui. If only slightly."

Zhung-hui smiled, emphasizing the laugh lines in the corners of his eyes. "I agree. You have done well today."

Xia looked away, trying not to sound too disappointed. "I've only learned two stances…"

"But that's two more then you knew before, isn't it?" Zhung-hui stood, a few stands of his long pepper-gray hair falling back from his topknot. His clothes were gray and slightly worn, and his eyes were a troubled greenish hazel that contrasted only slightly with Xia's bright icy green eyes. It was, after all, spring, the season of Earth.

She'd been told very little about his past. Just that he'd been an Earth Kingdom citizen, and an archaeologist of his people's history. When Zhung-hui had first arrived he had always been accompanied with two guards and Master Oani, but he must have been dubbed not dangerous, because she was now allowed to learn from his scroll without the guards.

Master Oani stood and sighed. "Well, I'm off to report your progression, Xia." She stood to follow as usual, but he shook his head with a shrug. "You may stay here and practice, you aren't threatened here." He turned and walked off, leaving Xia alone with Zhung-hui.

After a few moments of standing there awkwardly, Xia blurted out the question she'd been holding in for half a month. "Are you really from the Earth Kingdom?"

The old man looked over at her and nodded slowly, "Yes." 

"And… do you miss it?" Xia asked, still curious.

"Every minute of every day." he replied softly, as if afraid someone would hear.

"But… but you're in the Fire Nation now." she looked up, confused. All she'd heard her whole life was that the Fire Nation was the best of the four; that the very war was started because they needed to spread their prosperity. And that the only reason the other nations fought was because they were too uncivilized and uneducated to understand that they could be improved. But Zhung-hui had never seemed unintelligent to her, rather, he was one of the smartest and most polite people she'd ever met. She cleared her throat uncertainly before continuing, "Hasn't your life improved since you've adopted our ways?"

"I am a prisoner, Xia. Maybe a better treated one than most, but still a prisoner nevertheless. So my honest answer is no. And," he added, looking mildly stubborn, "I have no intention of adopting your ways, no offense intended."

"But surely you've felt some improvement." Xia argued. "The whole war was begun to share our abundance…" she trailed off, realizing how much she had always doubted those words as she said them out loud.

Zhung-hui suddenly looked around before turning to face her directly. "You are one of the cleverest young people I've ever met. You have lived here most of your life, have you not? You must have seen some suspicious things. Tell me, do you truly think this war is about helping the other nations?"

Xia closed her eyes before shaking her head. "It just doesn't make sense…" she sounded frustrated. She thought back on the times she'd glimpsed worn soldiers from other nations, their expressions defeated or defiant, but always hungry and pained. She remembered the occasions she'd past generals, nobles, and even Azula talking about something about the war that had always felt wrong to her. 

"I always thought you had the ability to realize." she heard him say softly. "You're different from the others."

Xia frowned. Yes, she was different, she knew that. She'd been reminded that her whole life by every whisper, every stare, and by the way she was so isolated.

Zhung-hui continued. "Yes, you are fire. But you are also air and earth and water. Yours may be a tipped balance leaning towards the Fire Nation, as it is your primary instinct, and it may always be that way; but you _are_ a balance. And because of that, you can feel how wrong this is."

Xia opened her eyes. "How can you talk of what's wrong? You yourself left your nation for this one." 

Xia saw the old man's eyes flash. "I never would have if I had been given a choice. My son was an Earth Kingdom soldier, captured not long ago. I made my way here and bargained his freedom for mine and an earthbending scroll of the basic forms. I had heard rumors that Fire Nation was searching for one, I never dreamed a little half-spirit was why." he smiled slightly, and she couldn't help that the corners of her mouth had turned up as well. She'd never heard the term 'half-spirit' before, but she liked it.

"Xia!" Azula entered through the large brass doors and stood facing her, her arms crossed. Zhung-hui immediately looked down, and Azula ignored him. "Why are you still out here? Surely your lesson's over."

Xia shrugged. "I was practicing a bit."

Azula sighed. "Well, Mai and Ty Lee have arrived for their short visit, and we don't want to keep them waiting."

Xia grinned. "Because they'll probably get bored and decide to pass the time by flipping and throwing knives at things?"

Azula smiled wryly. "Precisely." she turned on her heel and walked off, Xia following after bowing her head to Zhung-hui, thinking about what he'd said.

After that all of her lessons ended in that way, with her learning more about the other nations and their people. Zhung-hui was something of an expert. But while she enjoyed their talks, the more she heard the more uncomfortable she became and the more she realized how flawed with beliefs of her people were. As time went on she began to consider him one of her closest friends and more of a father figure than Fire Lord Ozai ever was.

_**Summer- Thirteenth year**_

Xia tiredly made her way toward her Earthbending training area. She'd had another one of those sleepless nights that had been bothering her for a while now. She let out a yawn as she pulled open the doors, suddenly tensing at what was inside, or mainly, the lack of.

"Master Oani… where's Zhung-hui?"

Her master looked up, his face shadowed with a hint of sadness that he was trying to hide. "It was decided that he has taught you to his full extent. You have finished his only scroll, and so he is no longer of any use to you."

"But… but where did they take him?" Xia stammered.

"Just out of the capital." Master Oani replied in a level voice, but she could tell by the way he wouldn't meet her eyes that he wasn't telling the truth. He suddenly cleared his throat. "Go on. Lessons for today are cancelled." He stood and walked quickly away.

The second he was gone Xia strode over to the wall, and with a boost of air, leapt onto its roof. She looked down at the streets below the outside wall just in time to hear a rough shout and a sudden yell of pain, followed by an unsettling silence and the faintest smell of burning flesh. And she knew that Zhung-hui was gone.

_**Fall- Thirteenth Year**_

"You two are so gloomy today." Azula sighed, glancing at Mai, who was staring off into space with an uninterested expression, and Xia, who was reading a scroll quietly.

"Yeah, come on." Ty Lee was lying on the floor, her hands propping up her chin. "We're going to graduate soon, we don't have much longer together! We should be doing something!"

"Like what?" Mai asked in a monotone as Xia looked up.

"I don't know, maybe a party…" Xia returned to reading as Ty Lee began babbling about an idea for a completion ceremony. She didn't know what was wrong with her; lately she'd been distracted and quiet- very unlike her usual self. There seemed to be something she needed to concentrate on, but she didn't know what.

"And we can get streamers and balloons in our favorite colors! Mine's pink, Azula's is red-" Ty Lee went on.

"Dark red." Azula corrected with a nod. 

"-Mai's is black-"

"Like her soul." Xia teased with a grin, and Mai half-smiled.

"And Xia's is that pretty rusty gold, like her hair." Ty Lee continued. "I myself think that would be an excellent color theme all together."

Mai snorted. "Yeah, if you want your streamers to end up looking like charred fireflakes with hunks of raw meat thrown in."

"Sounds appetizing." Xia smirked.

Ty Lee opened her mouth to defend her party decorations when the caw of a messenger hawk sounded nearby. Azula stood and walked over to the window with a frustrated sigh. "Wrong, again. You'd think they would train these birds to fly to the right post." she flicked her hand at the hawk, which flew off. Azula pocketed the scroll, but not before Xia could make out the side of it.

_"All opposition in Earth Kingdom Village Number 298 terminated.  
Total Count:  
Eight Fire Nation soldiers killed, nine wounded.  
Thirty villagers killed, Forty-three captured (twenty-seven benders), and thirteen wounded."_

Xia stood, putting down her scroll. "I- I don't feel well." she stammered, hastily walking out of the room, while the others stared after her.

When she got to her room she sat on the windowsill, tucking her knees up and closing her eyes, though she could already imagine the suffering of whichever village had been dubbed number 298.

Thirty dead.

She looked down at her old medallion with the symbols of the four nations, and thought of Zhung-hui's words:

_"You are a balance. And you realize how wrong this is."_

Xia rubbed her temple, torn inside, when she heard it. The faintest of whispers.

_"Xia… Listen…"_

The voice. The same one she'd heard two years ago. Immediately she straightened up and looked around. The sound seemed to be resonating from no where and everywhere at the same time.

_"How you've grown… I have tried to shelter you for as long as I could…. In the temple… Even in this palace… But the world needs you, my daughter…"_

My daughter?

"Father?" Xia whispered, the word strange and foreign to her.

_"Listen carefully… I can not communicate with you for very long… It is time for you to leave this place, Xia… You must help restore the world to its right state."_

"…How?"

_"By helping another who has walked in my world- in your other world… the Avatar…"_

"He's been gone for a hundred years…" Xia trailed off.

_"His return is… coming…."_ the voice was becoming more and more strained. _"And you… must help him… Find a way to leave… I have faith in you… More than you know…"_

"But how do I find him?" Xia asked, frustrated, "How do I leave? Where do I go?"

But the voice was silent once more, and the warmth on her shoulders that had comforted her was gone.

_**Fall- Fourteenth year**_

Xia straightened her sleeve for what must have been the one-hundredth time, but it persistently kept wrinkling. She was standing outside the door of Fire Lord Ozai's thrown room, waiting for him to ask her in for her usual demonstration of her progression that she went through every other month. Usually she didn't care what happened, but this time it was different.

The door suddenly creaked open, and after being told to do so, entered the large room. Bowing with her hands in the usual formal position, she rolled her eyes slightly as soon as her bangs covered them from the Fire Lord's view. She'd always had issues with authority, and over the last few years it had become progressively worse. But this last week she'd been on her best behavior- particularly for this moment.

"Rise, child." Ozai intoned, and she looked up, lowering her hands to her sides. She knew how this sort of thing worked by now. She wasn't to speak unless asked a direct question. "Please begin." And she did, going through her Air sequences pretty easily. The last few years she'd started excelling at Airbending, putting more and more time into practicing. Then she switched to the few basic Earth forms she knew, careful to reset the stone floor into place when she finished before switching to Fire. Her white flames rocketed toward the ceiling, making the entire room stifling hot. When she was done, she lowered her head and bowed once more.

Fire Lord Ozai smiled one of his barely-there grins, hardly worth calling a smile at all. "Your Airbending has greatly improved. Well done." There was an awkward silence for a moment, before Xia took a large breath and broke the rule she'd been told before every demonstration.

"Fire Lord Ozai," she began, already feeling slightly awkward addressing him so. It was hard to believe that this shadowy figure before her was the same man she'd gone to the beach with during summers when she was a young girl. The same man who'd once sat her, Zuko, and Azula down beneath the stars with Fire Lady Ursa, telling them stories about the stars and Xia's father in front of the roaring campfire. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and continued, "I would request that you listen to a question of mine. Well, it's more of an idea."

There was a pause before he nodded, "Proceed."

"I feel that I can no longer learn anything more here." Xia said simply. "And while you have given me all you can provide in teaching, there are things I can not discover unless I witness it. That's why I ask you this: May I be allowed for a period of time to roam the other nations to learn their techniques and advance myself?"

"… This is true; there is nothing more I can do to help with the other elements." Ozai said slowly, debating. "… And I suppose that if you travelled, you would certainly acquire more knowledge… Very well, I will grant you a guard of soldiers to accompany you-"

Xia interrupted, "Fire Lord Ozai, if I may be so bold, I ask that I am allowed to travel alone. Fire Nation soldiers may attract unwanted attention. And you must agree that I can certainly defend myself if needed."

Another moment of silent thought before he spoke again, "I will consider it. You may leave me."

And so she did.

**---------------------------------------I-------------------------------------------------**

"So, you want to leave too." Azula walked into Xia's room, her arms crossed.

Xia looked up from the window. "Azula…" she trailed off, unsure what to say. 

Azula had always been her second best friend, her sister. True, there was always an unsettling side to her, but there was one- maybe less dark- to Xia as well. But in Xia it was her wisdom beyond her years, the way the air around her sometimes glowed as if marking her as a half-spirit, as well as the way she radiated vibrant energy and power that startled people. In Azula it was the way she could be cold and cruel.

But she'd never been cruel to Xia. In fact, Zuko had always said that- besides the Fire Lord- Xia was the person Azula was kindest to.

Azula held up a hand. "First Ty Lee goes off and joins a circus, and then rumors start going around that Mai's family is going to move if her father is promoted. And now you want to travel the world."

"Azula, you know I must, eventually." Xia sighed. "I can no longer stay here and repeat what little I know."

"My father has given you permission to leave. He told me." Azula muttered.

Xia was quiet, trying not to show relief in case Azula took it the wrong way. She suddenly looked up at her. "Come with me."

"I can't. You know very well that my place is here." Azula shook her head. "When… when do you leave?"

Xia looked back out the window. "Two weeks."

Azula sighed. "Be safe. And promise you'll come back to visit us." When Xia turned around to reply, Azula was gone. And she only saw her once after that, the day they said good-bye.

_**Winter- Fifteenth Year**_

Xia pulled the hood of her black travelling cloak over her head, letting it cover her hair. With light, careful steps she walked down the stone hallway, marveling at the paintings on the walls. After spending months working out how to get up there, she had finally made it into an Air Temple. Unfortunately, everywhere she turned she found scars of the damage her people had done.

As she rounded the corner, she stopped up short. If she concentrated, she could hear the faint rushing of wind. She picked up her speed and headed toward the noise, surprised to hear shouting as she got closer. When she came up to the entrance of a large room, she froze in the shadows just as she heard voices approaching.

Three young teenagers walked out of the room. One, a tall lanky boy with a short ponytail and tan skin was chewing happily on an odd looking fruit. A girl who resembled him slightly was talking quietly to a small pale boy with a bright blue arrow on his head. Xia's breath caught in her throat. He was undoubtedly an Air Nomad, and the other two members of a Water Tribe, judging by their clothing and blue eyes.

"Are you sure you're alright?" the girl asked the smaller boy in a concerned tone. When he nodded, her face relaxed a little, but she turned to the other boy and scowled. "Sokka, give Aang some fruit. He's probably tired."

"What good would fruit do if he's tired? Food's for hungry people." the tall boy- Sokka- continued munching on his food.

"I'm fine, Katara. Really." the Air Nomad, Aang, shook his head.

Suddenly two large green eyes were in Xia's face, and she jumped backward in surprise. A white winged lemur was chattering at her excitedly.

"What is it Momo?" Aang called, coming over to investigate. His grey eyes widened when he spotted Xia.

"…Hello?" Xia tried with a feeble grin.

"Who's there?" Sokka rushed over, a silver boomerang in his hand. Katara followed as well, looking tense.

Xia stood and dusted herself off with a little flick of her wrist that sent air whipping down her clothes. It was barely noticeable, but Aang looked shocked before his facial expression switched to excitement. "You're an Airbender!" he suddenly shouted, startling Xia again as he hugged her as if he'd known her all of his life. "Do you have a flying bison? Are there any more of you? Where did you come from? How did you escape?" he paused to look at her again before screaming, "You're an AIRBENDER!"

Xia, too confused and stunned to speak, just stared blankly at him. Aang leaned in and studied her, looking puzzled. He suddenly poked her in the eye, causing her to reel back. "Hey, your eyes are blue!"

"Well spotted." Xia muttered as she rubbed her eye. "And I don't have a bison of any sort."

"Then how did you get up here?" Katara asked suspiciously as Sokka looked at her hard.

"I have a glider, fashioned after one in scrolls and I propelled myself and glided. It wasn't easy." Xia replied, holding up a black glider. When she did, her cloak shifted and the three saw her clothes. She was wearing a dark red skirt that went to her knees and had black around the waistline and a black slash the started at the top and ended at the hem. Her shirt was the same dark red and ended in a black trim at her ribs. The neckline went in a gentle slope of black trim, her shoulders bare except for the two straps- one thin and the other slightly thicker.

Sokka's expression hardened. "Aang, get back! She's from the Fire Nation." he hissed, holding up his boomerang threateningly. "It must be some sort of trick."

"But she Airbended!" Aang protested as Katara pulled him back urgently.

"Look, I _am_ from the Fire Nation, but I can explain why I'm here-" She was cut off as Sokka shouted 'AHA!' triumphantly.

Xia rolled her eyes, "Will you let me finish?!" she said in exasperation. "Yes, I can Airbend, but I'm a Firebender too-" Sokka scowled and suddenly threw his boomerang at her, and she swatted it down with a gust of wind, without moving.

"How did you do that?" Aang asked, staring at her. "You didn't even move."

"If your friend," Xia grumbled, pointing at Sokka angrily, "stops throwing weapons at me, then I can explain. I promise."

Katara eyed her warily. "This could all be an elaborate trap."

Aang shook his head. "I don't think so… I think we should listen to her…" he shook his head, unable to explain, "I just have this feeling that it's important…"

Sokka frowned but sighed. "Fine." he crossed his arms and addressed Xia. "But if you try anything, I swear I'll-"

"Throw more stuff at me?" Xia smirked, and the muscle above his eye twitched.

Aang chuckled and began walking toward a room. The others followed, Sokka walking behind Xia suspiciously. When Aang reached a set of stone chairs, he sat down and gestured for the others to do the same. "Have a seat."

Xia plopped down, but the other two remained standing, the girl near Aang and Sokka right in front of them. Xia half-smiled, "Or you can loom over me threateningly. Either's fine with me." Sokka's eye twitched again.

After an awkward moment of silence, Sokka cleared his throat. "Well?"

Aang looked at her with a slightly apologetic smile. "How about we start with your name?" 

She nodded and met their eyes. "I'm Xia." she said simply.

"I'm Aang. This is Sokka and Katara, they're brother and sister." Aang announced.

"Aang! Our familial status is none of the enemy's business!" Sokka glared at him.

"I'm not the enemy!" Xia muttered angrily.

Katara ignored her brother and looked at her. "How did you get up here?"

Xia sighed. "I already explained that. I climbed a mountain with my glider, and propelled myself up the rest of the way alternating between fire and air-"

"But, how?" Aang asked, "Only the Avatar can control the four elements, and you're definitely not the Avatar, because-" he broke off suddenly.

"Because?" Xia prompted, looking up.

"Because you'd have to be a hundred years old?" Aang finished lamely, it sounding more like a question.

Xia's eyes widened. "You're… you're the Avatar, aren't you?!" she asked excitedly, beginning to babble. "You've no idea how long I've been trying to find you!"

"Why were you trying to find him?" Katara put her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed.

"Because, I'm supposed to help him."

"With what?"

Xia rolled her eyes. "Let me think. Oh, that's right. I wasted the last year trying to find him to help him improve his mad juggling skills." Seeing the girl begin to tense up, Xia quickly added. "Sorry, I'm just sort of surprised. I'm supposed to help him restore balance and all that. Because I'm a half-spirit." she finished matter-of-factly.

Aang eyed her warily. "Which one?"

"The Sun Spirit."

Sokka snorted and made a crazy gesture. Xia scowled and flipped back her hood to reveal her curls that flowed freely down her shoulders. "I'm his daughter."

There was a moment of stunned silence. Sokka took a step up to her, suddenly darted out a hand and gave her hair a hard tug. "Maybe it's a wig!"

"Hey!" Xia swatted his arm away grumpily.

"Or not." Sokka shrugged, smirking and letting go. "I don't know how your hair became that color, but there has to be something behind it."

"I think she's telling the truth." Aang piped up.

"Prove that you're a half-spirit." Katara said abruptly.

Xia sighed and stood, stretching some. "Give me some room."

Sokka waved his boomerang threateningly. "Do one thing suspicious and-"

"And you'll kill me. I got it, thanks." Xia took a deep breath before standing completely still as white-gold flames erupted around her, causing Sokka to jump back with a loud yelp. They flickered out before she drew her arm across her body, wind rocketing though the room. For good measure she did the only Earthbending she could, ripping a chunk of stone out of the floor and shattering it. She stopped and looked expectantly at them.

Katara and Sokka just stared, but Aang said in surprise, "Your fire was white!" 

"Mhm." Xia smiled. "I'm good at Firebending and Airbending. I don't know much Earthbending or Waterbending though-"

Aang cut her off. "Could you teach me Firebending? I need a teacher."

Xia bit her lip. She'd guessed this question would come. "No, I can't. My father told me specifically that I wasn't your teacher, someone else was. I can't go against his wishes."

"Who's supposed to be my teacher then?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry." Xia shook her head.

"Well if you can't help us, there doesn't seem much reason for you to come with us. So it was nice meeting you, but good-bye." Sokka started walking away.

"Sokka, if the Sun Spirit says that we need her, then we should respect that and that she can't teach me. You can't mess with the spirits. They can get really angry." Aang said nervously.

"But she could be lying." Katara pointed out.

Xia sighed. How was she supposed to convince these people? She suddenly and impulsively pointed out her index finger and lightly pressed it to Aang's arrow. His tattoos glowed and Xia's eyes shut for a moment. Then they both snapped out of it, and Aang nodded in understanding. "She's telling the truth."

"What did you do?" Katara asked in wonder.

"I think… I think I just communicated to him through the spirit world." Xia muttered.

"She's coming with us." Aang said decidedly, and Xia smiled.

"But Aang-" Sokka began to protest.

"No, Sokka. She's coming. We _need_ her." and with that he walked out of the chamber, heading outside. The others followed, and Xia stopped and stared once they reached the courtyard. In front of her was a giant white, furry bison with an arrow along its head.

"This is Appa." Aang grinned, jumping on easily as Sokka and Katara climbed up. "Come on."

Xia closed her mouth and leapt on with some Airbending and sat down on the saddle. Katara and Sokka had positioned themselves on the opposite side of the structure, and she made no move to get closer. She had the distinct impression that they really didn't like her.

When the two siblings fell asleep, Aang- who was steering- turned to face her. "Are you okay back there?"

She looked up and nodded with a half-smile. "Fine." she replied.

"Look, Katara and Sokka… it's not that they don't like you, in fact you seem pretty nice," Aang started, "It's just… their Tribe was destroyed by the Fire Nation, so they're sort of prejudiced…" 

Xia nodded in understanding. She'd gotten used to things like that in her last year of traveling. "Are you?"

"Not at all." Aang grinned. "I can already tell we're all going to be good friends. Eventually." the young boy said confidently, and Xia had to smile slightly. "Especially when Sokka stops throwing things at you." he added with a chuckle.

Comforted by the assurance that she hadn't just gotten herself stuck with a group of people who wanted to kill her (only two of them half-wanted to), Xia leaned her head on the side of the saddle and slowly fell asleep.  
--------------------------------------------I------------------------------------------

**Yeah, yeah. This chapter was excessively long. Maybe to make up for the wait, but most likely because I'd promised I was going to get to the series, and by George, I was going to!**

So I hope that this chapter's length didn't scare you off.  


**And I know Zuko wasn't in this one. Sowwy =( But he should be in the next chapter, which I'll try to get up soon.**

REVIEW!

~Chloe Knightshade 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola again, my little readers. Today we start the fourth chapter! Aren't you excited? Isn't this just the best? Don't you wanna scream at me for waiting so long to update?**

I know you do, and I don't blame you. Mucho apologies for the lateness of this chapter. But I had finals, went out of town, and then found myself swamped with other things.

Oh well, I did get plenty of reviews on the upside! Thanks go out to everyone who reviewed, you all make me happy inside. Now, to the many of you who DIDN'T review, here's a new excuse for you to send one in!

I would like to say in advance that NO, I am definitely not going for word by word conversations straight from the show! First off, it's too hard, second, you'd all know what they were going to say before you read it, and third, a new character would definitely change what's being said most of the time.

With that being said, I am going to absolutely follow the plot and story line- of course. However, I may not visit each episode (I mean, there's 61 of them! That'd be a lot of chapters!). So I'm going to do the main, most important episodes, ones with Zuko and the Aang gang in them, and my personal favorites that Xia or Zuko are/would be in.

**This is rather important****: If you want me to include a certain episode that you're worried I might not put in, you should review to let me know!**

So, without further ado, Chapter Four.

Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar, people would know already. And I'd be genetically designing a real life Zuko to fit my criteria perfectly. Which, I am sadly not. But I wish I was. Not that I'm smart enough to genetically engineer anything, but hey. 

**Nope. That didn't quite make sense to me either.**

-I-

Xia shifted uncomfortably on the saddle before opening her eyes with a slight yawn. She blinked a few times to get used to the dim morning light, and looked around. Aang was already awake and in the position he'd been in when she'd fallen asleep: hands in the reigns. Katara was sleeping rather fitfully, her face looking concerned. Sokka was still snoring at an impressive volume.

"Good morning!" Aang turned his head to beam back at her.

"Morning." she replied as she stretched her arms a bit.

"You're an early riser too?"

"Bad habit." Xia grinned. She always woke up with the rising sun, no matter how little she'd slept or how tired she was. "I blame it on my parentage."

Aang laughed, "I've always been an early riser. There's just so much to see during the day that I-" he broke off as Katara sat up and stretched with a yawn.

Aang beamed at her, "Good morning! Did we wake you up? Sorry!" he said hurriedly, his cheeks turning bright red. Xia had to cover her mouth to conceal her grin.

Katara shook her head, blinking at Xia a couple of times as if confused why she was there. Then she seemed to remember last night's events and nudged Sokka, probably so she wouldn't be alone in the back with a stranger. "Wake up."

"Wha?" Sokka grunted, the end of the word turning into a snore. Katara jammed her elbow into his gut, and he bolted upright, making a gurgling noise. "WHAT?" he shouted, whirling around at Katara, "IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"It's morning." she replied simply with a shrug as she rebraided her long brown hair.

Sokka jabbed his finger angrily at the sun on the horizon. "No! No it is NOT, KATARA! Do you know how early it is?"

"Very early?" Katara guessed dryly.

"So early that sarcastic mocking about it is banned!" Sokka yelled.

"Oh, darn."

"BANNED!" he glared at her for a moment before looking over at Xia for the first time that morning. He looked sort of startled, before sighing in disappointment. "Oh. You're still here."

"Yep. I almost rolled over to my death in my sleep once, but your snores woke me up before I went over the side." Xia retorted, adding solemnly, "You've saved my life, Sokka." 

"Darn it. I'll be sure to snore quieter tonight then."

Xia snorted, "Good luck with that one."

Sokka opened his mouth to say something back, but Katara suddenly interrupted. "Sokka, give me your pants."

"What?" Sokka appeared startled by the question. "You've got a skirt of your own, you know."

Katara sighed in exasperation. "I don't want to wear them, you idiot. You've got an enormous hole in them. I'm going to sew it up."

"Oh…" he suddenly glanced over at Xia and began to protest, "I am NOT taking my pants off. Especially in front of a girl. Especially a girl we just met. Especially a girl we just met who's from the Fire Nation. Especially a girl we just met who's-"

"Fine then. Walk around with your underwear showing. Fine by me."

Xia held up her hands in mock surrender. "I wasn't planning on looking, believe me. I prefer to remain unscarred for life."

Sokka scowled at her before grumbling, "Turn around."

"Happily." Xia went to the front of the saddle, looking past Aang's shoulder. Aang tried to show Katara a trick with Airbending and marbles, but she wasn't looking. He faced the front again, frowning glumly. "So where are we going?" Xia asked, mainly to get him to snap out of it.

"Oh, he has no idea. I just personally hope he doesn't forget the North Pole is northward." Sokka sighed from behind her.

"We're going to make a quick stop in a minute." Aang said cheerfully, perking up and ignoring Sokka's comment.

"I don't know Aang." Katara said doubtfully. "We've made an awful lot of stops, and I'm not sure if we can afford to make many more."

"The North Pole cant be that far, Katara. We can take a little break." 

"Well… we do need to resupply…"

"So is that where we're going?" Xia chimed in. "The North Pole?"

"Yeah, so we can learn Waterbending." Aang nodded, still facing forward. "You can learn with us!" he added brightly, obviously pleased there was another person who had similar abilities to his. Xia smiled slightly and focused on the clouds, blocking out Katara and Sokka, who'd begun to bicker.

"You're such a sexist!" Katara flung Sokka's pants into his face.

"Well, it's only the truth! Sorry if it hurts!" he protested as he stood shakily and tried to put his pants back on, half sewed-up hole and all. 

"Don't make me knock you over." Katara grumbled, looking threateningly at the edge of the saddle.

Sokka quickly plopped back down with a smirk. "Just try, little Sis, just try. Bet you couldn't- even if you wanted to- since you're a _girl_ and all. OUCH!" he yelped, breaking off to rub his jaw where Katara had slapped him.

**-I-**

"Are you crazy?" Sokka shouted at Aang, who was now standing with them on the shore, panting and dripping wet.

"I didn't know there was a giant sea monster thing in there!" he managed to protest.

"You're safe, and that's all that matters." Katara said quietly. "Let's get out of here before anything else happens."

Sokka opened his mouth to say something when Xia's hood was flipped over her eyes and her wrists were bound. The air around her lashed out and she could hear a couple of thuds before something slammed into the back of her head and everything went black.

When she woke up, someone was taking a blindfold off of her. She was tied to a pole, Sokka on one side of her, Katara on the other. She blinked a couple of times before realizing that someone was talking. "Where are the men who ambushed us?" Sokka demanded, looking around.

"There were no men!" a teenage girl with elaborate white make-up smirked. "We ambushed you. Now, tell us who you are and why you're here!"

"There's no way a bunch of girls took us down!"

"A bunch of girls, huh?" the white faced girl took a step closer to Sokka, looking threatening. "The Unagi's going to eat well tonight!"

"No, don't hurt him, he didn't mean it!" Katara spoke up, "My brother's just an idiot sometimes!"

Xia snorted, "Sometimes?"

"Okay, well, most of the time." Katara amended.

Sokka glared over at Xia and said dryly, "Oh, great. You woke up."

Xia demanded. "What's the Unagi? Where are we?" She shifted and gently began Firebending through her bonds. 

"It's my fault." Aang interrupted her questions. "I wanted to ride the Elephant Koi. I'm sorry.

An old, very angry looking man still glared at them. "How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies? Kyoshi's stayed out of the war so far, and we intend to keep it that way!"

"Well, _we_ aren't." Sokka pointedly shot a glance at Xia, who rolled her eyes.

Aang straightened up, "Kyoshi? As in Avatar Kyoshi? I knew her!"

"How could you have?" the old man scoffed. "She was born here four hundred years ago." 

Aang took a deep breath, "I know her, because I'm the Avatar."

The girl shook her head angrily "The Avatar disappeared a hundred years ago!"

"That's me!" Aang admitted sheepishly.

"Throw the imposters to the Unagi!" the old man cried.

"Yeah, _still_ don't know what that is." Xia grumbled.

"Aang, do some Airbending!" Katara muttered as the warriors- all girls- stepped forward. Aang launched up into the air and gently floated down as the small crowd that had formed ooh-ed loudly.

"It's true! You are the Avatar!" the old man cried.

"Now watch this!" Aang shouted triumphantly, whipping out his marbles and Airbending them in a circle. The crowd went berserk.

"Well, since that's cleared up." Xia shoved the remains of her bindings in her cloak pocket and withdrew a small knife, cutting Katara free as well. Sokka looked at her expectantly, but Xia grinned and handed the knife to Katara, who looked back at her, puzzled. "You can free him whenever you want to. Just keep in mind those sexist cracks he let loose this morning."

Katara began to grin as well and Sokka's face fell. "What? You can't seriously be thinking-"

"Sokka, shut up or I won't cut you loose." Katara ordered, and Sokka stopped talking quickly. Xia followed Aang to where they were going to sleep, and Katara started walking with her. 

"Where are you going?" Sokka shouted at them.

"Well, I never said that if you _did_ shut up then I _would_ let you loose." Katara smirked, pocketing the knife. "Don't worry, I'll untie you at some point. Maybe after dinner."

"KATARA!"

**-I-**

"Stupid girls." Katara grumbled, carrying the basket back to their room from the market place. "Stupid show-off. Stupid Aangie-poo." she spat out the pet name like it was a disease. Xia walked beside her, masking a grin. Ever since their capture of Sokka, the two'd been getting along extremely well and had stuck with each other a lot. Then again, they were two strangers in a town, and Aang was showing off, and Sokka was hanging around with the Kyoshi warriors. The only other people they knew- even if it was only a little bit- were each other.

Katara turned to Xia, still frowning. "You can Airbend too. How come they aren't all fawning over you as well?"

Xia shrugged. "I'm not the Avatar."

"You're the daughter of the Sun Spirit, probably the first half-spirit ever!" Katara protested. "That's something!"

Xia shook her head. "And I'm also from the Fire Nation, Katara. I _Firebend_. Not only that, but I'm a Firebending Master. They're _afraid_ of me." she said simply.

Katara stopped walking to look at her. "I… Is it always like that when you're not in the Fire Nation?"

Xia nodded, "Think about it. When you found out I was from Fire Nation, how did you feel?"

"Scared…" Katara admitted, looking down. "Suspicious… I hated you." 

Xia shrugged again. "You took it better than most. Some aren't as nonviolent." she sighed. "If I've learned anything the last year I was searching for Aang, it's that it's much easier for me to pretend that I'm not from my true home. It's safer." 

"Xia… I'm sorry."

She smiled weakly, "It's not your fault." she opened the door to their room and Katara put down the basket and thankfully changed the subject. 

**-I-**

"Xia! Fire Nation soldiers landed on the shore! We need you." a Kyoshi Warrior with extremely short hair burst into the room she'd been sitting in.

Xia scrambled up, grabbing her cloak, tucking her hair into the hood, and pulling it over her head. "Have you told the others?"

"Katara and Aang are coming. They were at the beach." the warrior replied. Her voice was weirdly deep and familiar.

"And Sokka?"

"Oh, very funny, Xia. You're hilarious." the girl rolled her eyes.

Xia stared at her for a moment and her eyes widened. "Sokka?"

Sokka, wearing entirely Kyoshi warrior clothes, deflated, "You were serious?"

"Why are you in a dress?" Xia stammered, trying not to laugh.

"Suki made me! And- oh, nevermind! Just come on!" Sokka said in exasperation, grabbing her arm and tugging her out the door. They positioned themselves with the other Kyoshi warriors. Xia could hear the footsteps of large animals approaching, but she couldn't see over Sokka's shoulder.

"Not him again." Sokka grumbled, looking ahead. Xia tried to look around him, but there was another warrior in the way.

"Who?" she asked curiously, but then she heard one of the soldiers shout, and momentarily her heart stopped. When it started working again, it was pounding hard.

"Come out, Avatar! You can't hide from me forever!" the voice was so familiar. Different than the last time she'd heard it. Older. But it sounded like…

Sokka suddenly shifted and Xia could see out the window of the house and out into the street. She glanced out and froze.

It took her a moment to comprehend what she was seeing. Xia blinked a couple of times, trying to make sure she wasn't loosing her mind. But, no. It _was_ Zuko, mounted on a Komodo Rhino and glaring out into the village. He had a scar across one side of his face, but it was his eyes that were the most different from the Zuko she remembered. They were full of anger and hatred.

Xia realized that the Kyoshi warriors were starting the attack, and she held back, still in shock. She looked out the window and saw Zuko turn his Komodo Rhino to whip Suki aside. And it suddenly hit her. He was hunting Aang. The person she was supposed to protect and help.

Xia ran out of the house and into the rode, facing the soldiers. She whipped her hands up and into the defensive Firebending position. The part of her that was still able to think rationally knew that she'd have to at least look like she was regularly Firebending, or Zuko- who'd trained with her thousands of times- would be able to recognize her despite the hood that was covering her hair and casting a shadow over her face. 

Blue and red flames spiraled out as she whipped her leg across her body in a fluid motion. There were shouts of surprise from the soldiers, who obviously weren't expecting a Firebender to fight them. Zuko spotted the fire and jumped down from his Komodo Rhino, glaring at her. "So the Avatar travels with a traitor."

Xia shrugged, and, knowing her voice must sound completely different than the last time he'd heard it, replied, "If you could call me that." 

Zuko looked at her harder, as if he was trying to realize who she was. To distract him, she sent a column of flames at his head. He ducked and jetted fire at her legs. Xia flipped over easily and shot a sphere of fire at him, but he dodged, staring at her shoulder.

Xia glanced at her shoulder: a single red-gold curl had escaped her hood during her flip. She swore mentally as Zuko's eyes widened in disbelief. "… Xia?" he whispered.

A soldier suddenly threw a knife at her, and her hand flew up, melting the weapon in mid-air.

"Wait, no!" Zuko began as another soldier came up from behind her and Xia began battling both. She hurled a jet of flame at one of the soldiers, and he cried out in pain. Zuko's face hardened ever so slightly and he turned to look away from her. "Are you going to hide behind a bunch of girls, Avatar?"

"Hey! Over here!" Aang suddenly shouted, appearing behind him. 

"Finally." Zuko muttered, summoning a huge amount of flames and throwing them at the Airbender. The two began fighting and Aang hurled Zuko into a house with a blast of air.

Aang scooped up his glider and turned to Xia just as she sent a soldier flying back. "Come on!" he shouted at her. 

Xia nodded and sprinted back to their room with a little Airbending. She grabbed her own glider and jumped out of the window, soaring toward where Katara and Aang where talking. "I'll call Appa." Aang was saying glumly, and Xia dropped down next to them, managing a quick nod before the three went over and got on Appa. Sokka joined them, blushing slightly.

Appa grunted and launched into the air, Zuko angrily shouting at his soldiers below. When they were out over the ocean, Katara said quietly, "I know it feels wrong to just leave, but it's the right thing."

Aang didn't answer, and he suddenly leapt off Appa, falling into the water below. He appeared again above the surface, right on top of the Unagi, holding it by its feeler things. Aang pulled hard, and water soared out of its mouth and onto the blazing village, putting out most of the fire. Xia took a deep breath and let herself connect emotionally with the rest of the flames, and willed them to die down. When she opened her eyes, Aang was back in the saddle with them.

Aang sighed and looked at Katara, ready to be scolded. "I know, I know. That was stupid and reckless."

"Yes, yes it was." Katara grinned and hugged Aang, who sighed happily. 

Xia glanced at Sokka for a moment, and then started chuckling. "By the spirits, Sokka. Get out of the dress, I can barely take you seriously when you're not cross dressing."

"It stands for bravery and, and-" Sokka began defensively.

"I understand that, but it doesn't make it any less stupid looking on you."

"I don't know." Aang spoke up with a grin. "_I_ think you can pull off wearing girl's clothes, Sokka."

"Oh, shut up, airhead."

Zuko looked up at the sky, still soaking wet. From here he could still vaguely see the four people sitting up there on the flying bison. And if he squinted, he could see the fourth figure's hair glinting in the light, the color of the sunset.

**-I-**

Zuko stared out at the ocean, feeling confused. Xia had fought against him. Xia. His best friend for six years had opposed him. How many times had he wished those past few years that she'd come with him, or that someone from his old life would show up? And now Xia had, but she'd fought with the Avatar, the one thing that could help him return home. And then she left with him.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and signaled the captain to keep going strait. If he looked through his spyglass, he could still the faint outline of the Avatar's bison on the horizon.

A few hours later, they reached the shore he'd seen the Avatar stop near.

"Sir, do you want the troops to armor up?" one of his men asked.

Making a split second decision, Zuko shook his head. "No, I'll go alone."

Uncle raised his eyebrows. "Prince Zuko, is this really such a good decision?"

"I said I'd go alone!" Zuko repeated angrily. He walked off the boat without another word and set off into the trees. Silently, he followed a set of tracks from the beach. He suddenly heard whispering, and he froze, holding his breath.  
**  
**"Stupid insomnia." he heard a quiet girl's voice mutter, and a small light came closer to him. When the girl came closer, he could tell the fire was coming from her hands. The fire and the moonlight illuminated her face. Recognizing her, Zuko took a step back then swore under his breath when a twig snapped underneath his heel.

Xia whirled around toward where the noise had come from. "Who's there?" she demanded, the flame in her fists growing white hot. 

Taking a deep breath, Zuko stepped out of the shadows, his hands up slightly. He lowered them and the two stared at each other for a moment. Breaking the silence, Zuko muttered, "You look different." And then he realized what he'd said and turned red slightly. But it was true. She looked nothing like the little girl he'd seen last. Except her eyes still held that determined glint and her hair was the same color, but it was longer and out of its braid, falling in gentle curls to her ribs.

"It _has_ been three years." Xia answered evenly. They were silent for a moment before suddenly Xia ran up and hugged him tightly. Zuko blinked in surprise before returning the hug. "I missed you." she said softly.

"I missed you too." he replied just as quietly as he instantly forgot why he was supposed to be angry with her. But then she pulled away and took a step back.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, seeming to remember what had happened earlier.

"What am _I_ doing here?" Zuko asked incredulously, "Xia, what are _you_ doing here?"

Xia looked back at him defiantly. "I'm where I'm supposed to be, Zuko."

"With the Avatar?"

"Yes." she nodded. 

"How did you even get out of the palace?" Zuko demanded.

"Your father let me around a year ago. I convinced him I needed to travel the world to learn bending."

"Wait," he whispered. "You've been out for a year. A year?" he was suddenly angry again. "And you never once tried to find me, your best friend? Not once?"

"It's not like I knew where you were." Xia snapped. "And my father told me to find Aang to help the balance-" 

"The balance? There is no balance." Zuko interrupted her scornfully. "I can't believe you were fooled like this. You, of all people!"

"Of course, me!" Xia retorted. "I finally saw what was staring us in the face our whole lives! And I know you'll eventually realize it too." she took a deep breath, then went on quickly. "Zuko, come with us. I know they don't trust you, but maybe I could convince them to let you come. Katara and Aang trust me, and Sokka does too, I think, even though he won't admit it. You could help us, you could teach Aang Firebending. I can't because the spirits forbid it, but you could."

Zuko closed his eyes and shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. "…No. How could you even ask me that? The Avatar is the only thing that keeps me from my home, Xia! _Our_ home." he suddenly opened his eyes and said in a hopeful rush, "What if you helped me capture him? I know you've somehow gotten the idea that what you're doing is right, but you'll eventually realize it isn't. Help me, and everything can go back to how it was." **  
**

Xia took another step back. "I can't. It can never go back to how it was when we were children. Even we know that." she said after a pause.

Zuko's fist clenched. "So you're choosing him over me? A stranger you just met over me, your best friend for six years?"

"Those six years were a long time ago," Xia said quietly, "This isn't about me or you."

"I _will_ capture him, Xia. And I _will_ return home." Zuko said angrily. 

Xia stood up straighter. "If you hurt him, I _will_ kill you."

"It's my destiny to kill the Avatar!" Zuko nearly shouted, forgetting entirely that the Avatar and his other friends were nearby.

"Then it's my destiny to kill you." Xia whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

Zuko turned away, stung. "For the sake of what we once shared, you won't be attacked tonight." he said finally, not looking at her.

"Thank you." Xia replied softly. The air around him whipped up gently, and when he turned, she was gone.

**-I-**

**Okay, yeah. I know Zuko didn't catch up with the gang again for a while, but I really didn't want to wait until forever to have them see each other again! I really wanted to write this last scene… even if it was them fighting… … … Zuko was in this chapter! SQUEEE!  
**

**Well! I hope you liked this chapter, mucho apologies once more for the ENDLESS wait. Hope it was worth it.**

As always, review, dear readers! And please, refrain from mutilating my small, mostly nonexistent self-confidence. Thank you.

**~Chloe Knightshade.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, Dear Readers. I know, I know. I failed to update this story within a reasonable amount of time, but I plead vacation as my reason, *ahem*, excuse. But on the upside, since you waited, you get to hear me rant quite thoroughly about the Last Airbender movie. **

**First, I shall start with Aang. Or perhaps I should say ONG. When Katara first said AHVATAR, I thought: 'Well, that's weird. She said it wrong and they didn't reshoot it'. Then she called him 'Ong' and I was like 'What the crap is with them keeping the scenes where she mispronounces things?' When Aang finally said, 'I was raised here, and they named me Ong', it finally dawned on me that they were butchering character names. I get why you might change the pronunciation to make it more ethnic and realistic, but this was based off of a name that has ALREADY BEEN SAID ALOUD IN FRONT OF MILLIONS OF PEOPLE! GEEZ! My neighbor's kid asked me after he saw it why they said Aang's name so funny. Thousands of children are confused about the name of the MAIN character.**

**Sokka. Sooka. Soooka. Another weird version of an awesome name. And I know a bunch of people were all 'Yay! Jasper from Twilight is Sokka! Yay!' But the second I heard it was this actor, part of my hope died. And it had a reason to. Not one, ONE sarcastic Sokka comment or ONE decent crack about meat! WHY? He kept the same intense facial expression the whole movie, even when Yue died, and his eyes always looked like they were gonna pop out of his head.**

**Katara… Well, the chick wasn't entirely awful. She just had a tendency to have horrible acting skills. But then again, so did a lot of people in the movie. She wasn't BA enough either, and she had a general lackage of hair loopies. There were no. Kyoshi. Warriors. OR KING BUMI! And speaking of that, Suki and Soooka sounds funny together as a couple.**

**Iroh. Eeeeroh. Eeeeroh. Way to destroy that one too. He wasn't fat, he was buff and had dreds. Dreds. On Iroh. Oops, my bad. EEEroh. And where were his jokes and obsession over tea, hmmm? Probably hidden somewhere with Sokka's sarcasm, King Bumi, and the Kyoshi warriors.**

**Fire Benders can make their own Fire with their BODY HEAT! They don't need freakin torches, dangit! Why must they change that? Sozin's commet came that summer, not three years later! And I'm going to assume the random 'Dragon Spirit' was supposed to be some warped version of Roku.**

**Ugh… there's so much I'll have to shorten it.**

**The four nations were supposed to be distinctly different ethnically. And they were. Just not correctly. Zuko wasn't hot. Haru looked like a girl. Azula didn't have her royal top knot and Ozai wasn't evil enough looking. Or even impressive. Neither was Zhao. Momo's name was said once, thirty minutes after they introduced his character. And he and Appa weren't cute enough. They randomly took out Yue's dad. Master Pakku was nice and fat, like a Waterbending Santa. He's supposed to be SARCASTIC AND MEAN! …And thinner.**

**The good parts… Lemme think… Um… I liked the Yue they picked. She was pretty, and pretty close to how I pictured her. Um… I liked how they designed the North Pole… Urmm… This is hard.**

**Besides that, I can only quote the Ember Island Players episode.**

"'That play… wasn't good.'  
'It sucked.'

'**Big time.'**

'…**The effects were decent, though,'"**

Okay, I'm done. Sorry. Well, there's more, but you're probably bored. Here's Chapter Five, which, like the entire story, will follow THE SHOW! SUCK ON THAT, HOLLYWOOD!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. If I did the movie would've been FREAKIN PERFECT!

* * *

**

"Don't the clouds look so fluffy?" Katara commented, looking out at them while lying on her stomach. "Like you could jump on them." she finished wistfully.

"Why don't you try it?" Sokka smirked from behind her.

"You're hilarious." Katara rolled her eyes.

"I'll try!" Aang suddenly shot off of Appa, laughing loudly as he plummeted downward.

Xia grinned from where she was sitting, "Am I ever going to get used to him throwing himself off of things?"

"No." Katara and Sokka answered in unison, both looking over the edge of the saddle at the spot where Aang had disappeared into the clouds.

Aang suddenly landed behind them, right next to Xia, completely soaked. "Turns out clouds are made of water." he announced, before Airbending himself dry.

"Hey, what's that?" Katara straightened up and her eyes widened. The others turned to look and stared in horror at the sorry remains of a forest that was now blackened, reduced to ash. Aang landed Appa immediately, and he slowly got off, looking incredibly sad.

"It's so quiet…" Sokka said after a moment, breaking the silence. "There's nothing alive."

"Are you alright?" Katara asked Aang quietly, looking concerned. He didn't answer her.

Sokka leaned over and pointed at some tracks, his face hardening with anger. "Fire Nation! Those evil savages make me sick! They have-" he started ranting, nearly shouting now.

"Hey!" Xia interrupted him angrily. "Excuse me? Not all Fire Nation citizens are maniacal psychopaths, you know!"

"What? Does the truth hurt?" Sokka demanded, whirling around at her.

"You're not born evil just because you were born to a certain people, Sokka!" Xia shot back, glaring at him.

"Look at what they did to this place!" he retorted, gesturing to the forest.

"You can't blame an entire population for the evil of a group within them!" she snapped, her clenched fist lighting up involuntarily. Sokka drew out his boomerang and they both took a step toward each other.

"Cut it out!" Katara glowered at them, indicating Aang, who had fallen to his knees in the ash. Xia's flame immediately went out, and Sokka sheepishly put his boomerang away.

"How could I let this happen?" Aang muttered, running his fingers through the ash. "I'm the Avatar. I'm supposed to keep stuff like this from happening. I'm supposed to help nature…"

"What happened here isn't your fault, Aang." Katara said with a firm shake of her head.

"It's my job." Aang sighed as he rested his head on his hands, "And I don't know how to do it."

"That's why we're going to the North Pole, to find you a teacher."

"A Waterbending teacher." he countered. "Not someone who can teach me how to be the Avatar. Monk Gyatso said that Avatar Roku would help me."

"But he's been dead over a hundred years." Sokka scratched his head. "How're you supposed to talk to him?"

"I don't know." Aang sighed as Momo curled up in his lap.

"Hey Aang!" Katara said brightly a few minutes later. "Ready to be cheered up?"

"Not really." Aang sighed, before yelping as Katara pegged an acorn that slammed into his head. "How's that supposed to cheer me up?" he demanded.

"It cheered _me_up." Sokka chuckled from where he was sitting on the ground, but he yelped when an acorn smacked him in the forehead, causing Xia to laugh quietly. "Yeah, I probably deserved that." he admitted.

"These acorns are everywhere!" Katara grinned, "One day they'll grow into oaks, and the forest will be here again. Then all the animals and birds will come back."

Aang smiled slightly as she pressed an acorn into his hands. "Thanks, Katara."

She smiled and looked like she was about to say something when Sokka stood, pointing to an old man who was making their way toward them. "When I first saw you, I thought I was going mad!" he said to Aang, "Are you the Avatar?"

Aang hesitated for a moment before nodding. The man looked relieved, "You have to help my village!"

Aang looked at the others, who quickly nodded, before turning back to the man. "Take me there."

* * *

"Hello, Spirit Hei Bai? This is the Avatar! I'm here to help you!" Aang called out into the dark forest as he and Xia walked through the dilapidated Earth Kingdom Village. He turned to her. "You don't have to come with me, you know. I'm the Avatar, I have to do this."

Xia shook her head. "I already told you why I'm coming. One: I'm a half-spirit, so I think I could help. Two: I need a little break from Earth Kingdom villages."

Aang frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it," she said calmly as they neared the edge of the town. "My recent experiences with them have been sort of insane. First, you almost get eaten, then Sokka becomes a cross-dresser for a day. Second, we get arrested and thrown a feast, then your crazy hundred year old friend traps Sokka, Katara, and me in rock candy while you do some random challenges. Third, Katara purposefully gets herself put in jail, and everybody throws coal everywhere. I much prefer the enraged spirit to the possibilities of what could happen in an Earth Kingdom village."

Aang chuckled before looking up at the sky, "It's sundown…" he looked up at the forest. "I, the Avatar, am asking Spirit Hei Bai to leave this town in peace." he announced loudly, whirling his staff around and slamming it into the ground in front of him. He stood there for a moment, looking around. "O-okay…" he shrugged, "I guess that's it."

"And you were worried." Xia grinned, turning and walking back with him toward the center of the town. She suddenly heard heaving, moist breathing above her, and she stopped walking. Aang whirled around to face a giant black and white monster that was bigger than Appa.

Aang stood up straighter, "You must be the Hei Bai Spirit! I'm-" the Spirit roared into Aang's face, a bright blue light emitting from its mouth. It shot off toward the village and started smashing the buildings angrily.

Aang frowned and started running after the spirit, screaming, "My name is Aang, and I'm the Avatar. I'm trying to help you! Stop! Hey, wait!" He started running after the giant monster. Xia followed hastily, ducking a large splinter of wood.

Aang leapt up on top of a roof and Xia quickly landed beside him as he shouted, "I'm trying to talk to you! Listen! I command you to turn around!" Aang shouted. Hei Bai turned sharply and whipped one of his arms at them, breaking off a hunk of roof and sending the two flying.

"Ouch." Xia grumbled, scrambling to her feet next to Aang. "So let me get this straight: shouting at it until it kills us is your plan?"

"Any other suggestions?" he huffed as they sprinted back toward Hei Bai.

"..." Xia struggled for a second before shaking her head, "Shouting and screaming it is."

Suddenly a boomerang bounced off the monster's flank, thudding to the ground harmlessly. Sokka suddenly dashed up, standing beside Aang.

"No Sokka, it's too dangerous out here for you!" Aang shouted, but Sokka ignored him.

"We'll fight him together!"

"I don't want to fight him unless I have-" Aang started, but Hei Bai finally took notice of Sokka and suddenly scooped him up, screaming his high pitched cry. Aang and Xia whipped out their gliders and leapt into the air, chasing after Sokka, who was yelling at the top of his lungs.

Xia swerved over to one side of the Spirit as Aang shot to the other side. "I'm over here! HEEEELP!" Sokka bellowed. Hei Bai had broken through the trees and continued running through the charred wasteland they'd been in earlier.

"We've got you Sokka!" Aang cried out, swooping in closer. He thrust out his arm and the two caught hands, but suddenly Sokka and the spirit vanished. Aang lost control of his glider and went slamming into the ground, crying out as he landed.

"Aang!" Xia shouted, landing next to him and rolling him over. He didn't move, but he appeared to be just unconscious. "Aang, can you hear me?" she asked him, putting her hand on his forehead for only a moment. His tattoos suddenly lit up underneath her hand, and the old scar at the back of her neck started tingling. With a little gasp, Xia collapsed next to Aang, her eyes shutting as the world turned black.

* * *

Aang bolted upright, "Sokka!" Xia stirred next to him, groaning slightly. He looked over at her, "What happened?"

She sat up, her hand going to the back of her neck. Her fingers brushed against the scar; it had stopped stinging. "I have no idea. You hit your head and blacked out, and then your tats knocked me unconscious."

"My tattoos knocked you out?" Aang asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently they don't like me."

"And Sokka?" he asked, looking around them. The charred forest was as empty as ever.

Xia looked away. "He vanished before you crashed."

The news took a moment to register before Aang hung his head. "...I failed..." he whispered, closing his eyes for a moment in shame.

Xia put her hand on his shoulder. "We'll figure out something." He didn't move for a few minutes, but then he nodded with a sigh and stood up, starting to make his way toward the village. Xia followed, not saying anything.

"What're you thinking?" Aang asked quietly as they approached the gates.

"I'm still wondering what happened to me back there." she shrugged slightly, "Nothing like that's ever happened before."

"Maybe-" he started to reply, but he stooped, suddenly getting quiet as they turned the corner. Katara was sitting on the ground in a blanket, and the old man from earlier was talking to her in a soothing way. "How am I supposed to tell her that I let her brother get taken away?" Aang asked quietly, "She's going to hate me."

"It wasn't your fault, and she'll understand that." Xia shook her head firmly.

Aang walked over towards Katara, looking steadily at the ground. "Katara... I'm so sorry, but Sokka-" he broke off and cocked his head as the old man continued speaking.

"Don't worry, I am sure they all will come back safely." he said to Katara, neither of them looking at Aang, whose eyes had widened.

"What do you mean?" he asked loudly, waving his hands in front of the other two's faces. "I'm right here!" The sun suddenly broke over the horizon, and Xia felt the customary rush of strength it gave her. But it felt fuzzier than usual, and she frowned. The light shifted and hit them, and as Aang looked down at his hand his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. He turned to her, pale blue and partially see-through in the sunlight.

"We're in the Spirit World." he announced, his voice muted with awe.

Xia looked down at her own hands, which were just as transparent. She frowned and stared at them hard. They flickered their normal color for a moment before becoming blue again. "Wait a minute..." she muttered. Aang raised an eyebrow and walked back to her, staring at her hands.

"How'd you do that?"

"Shh."

"Oh, are you concentrating?"

Xia rolled her eyes, "No, not at all. Go ahead and distract me." she said dryly, and he sheepishly grinned.

"Sorry, I didn't realize-" he started, but she silenced him with a look.

She stared at her hands hard before closing her eyes and concentrating. When she opened her eyes, she was semi-blue, but noticeably more normal. Katara looked up and stared right at her. "…Xia?"

Xia exhaled slowly, trying to keep concentrating. "Katara?" she asked, trying to see if the other girl could hear her. Her voice sounded fuzzy, like it was muffled.

Katara sat up, still looking at her. "Where's Aang and Sokka? Why are you… what are you doing?"

"I have no idea, but Aang's with me. We're in the Spirit World." Xia said quickly, feeling herself begin to fade from the physical world again. "We're going to find Sokka and somehow get back, I promise."

"I can barely hear you." Katara came closer to Xia's wispy form hesitantly.

"I don't know how long I can do this, but don't worry, everything's going to be-"

As suddenly as it had started, Xia felt herself cut off. Aang was staring at her. "Woah. I didn't know you could exist in both worlds at once."

"I don't think you're supposed to. Unless you can maintain two different forms at the same time." Xia muttered, shaking her head, feeling like she was getting a headache. "Which I can't."

"So what do we do?" Aang asked, sitting on the ground next to Katara.

Xia plopped down next to him, pulling her hood off of her head. "I have no idea."

Aang glanced over at Katara. "D'you think you could talk to her again?"

"Not at the moment. It was hard to even hold on to that last connection." The last of Xia's sentence was partially drowned out by a roar that shook the ground. A pale blue, transparent dragon burst through the trees and shot straight towards them.

Aang whipped out his glider, leaping into the air, only to fall on his face. "My bending…" he gasped, "It's gone."

Xia tried to create a gust of wind, but everything stayed eerily quiet, excluding the giant dragon flying at them. Hopelessly, Xia attempted to light a small flame within her hand. A small blue spark skipped in her palm, and she sighed in relief before letting it grow and cover her fist. "I can still Firebend. Get behind me."

"That's so not fair." Aang grumbled, but quickly positioned himself behind her anyway. The dragon was only a few yards from them now, and Xia raised her arms, letting a wall of flames erupt in front of them as a barrier. But suddenly she dropped her arms in surprise; the dragon's eyes seemed to say that it meant them no harm. "What are you doing?" Aang asked in a panicked whisper.

Xia didn't answer, but watched the dragon come closer to them, its eyes fixated on Aang. Slowly, one of its feelers reached out and brushed against Aang's arrow. The boy closed his eyes, and as the dragon removed his feeler, they opened in understanding. "You're Avatar Roku's Animal Guide! Just like Appa's mine. How am I supposed to talk to him? To Avatar Roku?"

The feeler touched his arrow again, and once more his eyes glowed. When they had stopped, he blinked and walked over to the dragon before gently sliding onto its back. "Come on, Xia." He said with a hint of his usual cheerfulness.

"Seriously, what is it with Earth Kingdom villages?" she grumbled with wide eyes as she hesitantly climbed onto the dragon's back, right before it suddenly shot off. With a yelp, Aang grabbed hold on its neck, and Xia grabbed the back of Aang's shirt, trying not to fall off.

* * *

"So all we have to do is get to Avatar Roku's home by the solstice!" Aang called back to her over the wind as they flew back to the forest. The dragon had eventually revealed the reason they were in the Spirit World, so it could give a message from Avatar Roku to Aang.

"Aang, do you know how soon that is?" Xia shouted back to him.

"Really soon?" he asked in an unsure voice.

"I think it's tomorrow. And we still haven't found Sokka yet." She reminded him, though the likelihood of him forgetting that was slim.

"I think I know what I have to do-" Aang started to say, but he broke off in a shout of surprise as the dragon zoomed toward Aang's body that was meditating on the statue of a bear. Aang suddenly disappeared in front of her, and the dragon landed gently on the ground. Xia dismounted and with a nod from the dragon, she walked over to her own body, which was seated underneath Aang. Unsure, she sat down through her body. The scar on her neck stung again, and she closed her eyes.

"…. Xia…. Xiaa… Wake up!" she suddenly heard an impatient voice demand. "Come on!" A blast of cold air slapped her in the face, and she shot up, glaring at a normal-looking Aang, who held up his hands, "Hey, I had to. Come on!"

Xia shook her head and stood shakily, "Are we back in the physical world?"

"Yep!" Aang smiled as he grabbed her arm and dragged her behind him back to the village.

"Have you figured out what to do about Sokka?" She asked as she ducked a tree branch Aang simply had to walk under.

"Maybe. Possibly. Kind of. Well-"

"Just say you got nothing with dignity."

"I got nothing." Aang admitted as they walked out from underneath the trees. His eyes locked on Katara, who emerged from the large building. His face fell as he saw a shadow of worry cover her face.

"Aang! Xia!" Katara stood on her tiptoes to peer over them. "Where's Sokka?"

"Katara, I'm so sorry." Aang looked down at his feet. "We tried our best."

"But we're going to get him back-" Xia jumped in as Katara's eyes widened in panic. A roar broke through her words, though, and she whirled around. "Spirits! How many times am I going to be interrupted by you guys?" she shouted angrily as she got into her stance.

Hei Bai was back, and it shrieked again, walking all the way up to Aang, who had frozen with a look of comprehension on his face, "You... You're the Spirit of this forest, aren't you? And you're upset about your home being destroyed. I was too," he went on, and the Spirit had cocked its head as he spoke, "But then my friend reminded me that there was new life all in that forest, and that one day, it would grow back. I'm sorry about your home, but it will heal itself, I promise."

The black and white monster shifted and shrunk to a flufffy giant panda bear. It nodded its head toward Aang in thanks, and then it walked back towards the forest, bamboo sprouting up behind it. Stunned looking villagers emerged from it, rubbing their heads.

Sokka stumbled out, "Wha- where- What just happened?" he groaned, walking over to them in a zigzag, looking drunk.

"You were in the Spirit World for two days!" Katara beamed after she'd hugged him, "What was it like? How did it feel?"

"Unnnnngh..." Sokka groaned, suddenly bouncing up and down with a pained expression, "I gotta go pee!" he shouted, running off to the trees, jumping as he went.

"Wise insight." Xia snickered as he disappeared into the forest and a loud content sigh could be heard.

"Katara, Xia and I found out something. It's about Avatar Roku..."

* * *

"Shh, Appa!" Aang hissed, trying to quiet the bison while saddling him. "I told you the others aren't coming this time! It's almost sunrise, we need to MOVE! Come ON!"

"I think he's trying to tell you something." Sokka said, appearing so suddenly that Aang yelped in surprise. "We're coming too." he announced as Katara and Xia walked up with their bags.

"I can't ask you guys to come this time," Aang protested with a sigh, looking away from them, "This is going to be dangerous."

"Yeah, cause we definitely haven't done anything dangerous lately." Xia snorted as she threw her pack on the saddle.

"But it's in the Fire Nation!" Aang retorted.

Xia waved a hand dismissively, "I lived there for fourteen years, that one's not gonna work with me."

"And even though it works with us, we're coming too, buddy. We've got your back." Sokka added, giving Katara a hand up onto the saddle. She nodded in agreement. Xia jumped up and floated down gracefully next to her.

Aang half-smiled, "Thanks guys."

The leader of the village came down the steps from the meeting hall looking grave, "We can never thank you enough for helping us, Avatar. If we could assist you in any way...?"

"How bout some food and some money?" Sokka asked bluntly in a loud voice.

"Sokka!" Aang groaned, glaring at him.

"What? We need them." Sokka shrugged, not even bothering to sound apologetic or defensive.

The man smiled and another villager handed him a bag that he passed on to Aang. "Very well. We hope this aids you on your journey."

Aang bowed his head respectfully. "Thank you." He leapt onto Appa and patted his head. "Yip Yip!"

"You know." Sokka said after a while, looking around at the Earth Kingdom waters. "This is weird. Wehaven't been ambushed, or attacked, or- or- anything yet."

"What, did you think the second we came near to the border fire balls would start fallining out of the sky?" Xia snorted, her glider resting in her lap as she leaned against the side of the saddle.

"Weeeeeeell... Sort of..." Sokka began to admit sheepishly, but he suddenly flailed his arms in the air. "FIRE BALL!" he shrieked, ducking into Appa.

"That's not funny Sokka!" Katara snapped at him as he covered his head with his hands and peeked out between his fingers.

Xia inhaled, then wrinkled her nose. She turned to face the direction Sokka'd been facing, and her eyes widened. Katara looked around as well and screamed, "Aang!"

"Hold on!" Aang shouted in response, pulling Appa over to the side and narrowly missing a giant burning ball that smelt absolutely disgusting.

"We're being followed!" Sokka shouted, pointing down at the water. She looked down and swore under her breath. Her ex-best friend was trying to kill her again. Joy. Xia stood and focused on the flaming sphere that was being loaded onto the catapult. Whipping her arms outward, she glared down at the boat as the fire turned white hot and began melting the machine.

"Release it, quick!" she heard a soldier shout, and suddenly the white hot ball was hurtling toward them.

"XIA!" Aang shouted in panic.

"Sorry!" she bit her lip and quickly let the flames extinguish before swatting down the once-on-fire rock to the ocean below with a gust of air.

"Don't do that again." Sokka panted, one of his eyes squinted more than the other. He was panting like he'd just had a heart attack. "Ever! You nearly fried us!"

Xia held up her hands. "Hey, at least I tried something!"

"What do you want me to do? Throw my boomerang at it?" Sokka demanded, holding up his weapon and shaking it.

"If it'll get you to stop screaming at me, then yeah, sure!" Xia shot back.

"Could you two stop fighting for ONE MINUTE?" Katara yelled over their bickering as Aang suddenly pulled up, hard.

"BLOCKADE!" he shouted, trying to get up into the clouds. The others looked up and gasped. There were two dozen or so Fire Nation ships, all loaded with catapults pointed at them.

"No fire balls falling out of the sky, eh?" Sokka asked Xia pointedly, but she was too stunned to speak.

Suddenly all of the fire balls were being released, and Xia quickly positioned herself up front next to Aang, who was now standing as well. She began bending the flames off the rocks, and Aang Airbended the rocks out of the way. But one slipped past them, and Appa bucked to get out of the way, throwing them all back. "SOKKA!" Katara screamed, and Xia whirled around in time to see Sokka slip off the back and fall toward the ocean below them.

"I got him!" Xia shouted, whipping out her glider and throwing herself down after him. She let herself free fall for a few moments before she was down next to Sokka. Then she grabbed his hand before whipping the currents upward, catching on her glider to stop them. But with them both on one side, the glider was off balance. "Sokka, can you grab onto the wood of the glider behind me?" she asked him as she struggled to keep them upright. He nodded and reached his free hand out, grabbing the back of the glider. Then he tentatively let go of her hand and quickly swung his body behind her. The glider steadied.

Both of them looked up at the sound of Appa's roar, and Xia gently landed on his back as the bison flew under them.

Xia sat her glider down and sat down as well, panting slightly. "Ugh, you gotta lay off the meat, Sokka..."

Instead of making a snide comment, Sokka looked down before looking up at her again. "Xia... Thanks. You saved my life out there."

Xia smiled with a little shrug. "Any time."

Sokka awkwardly held out his hand to shake hers, and Xia began to do the same when Katara interrupted them with a snort. "Really? She just saved your life! And you two actually had something of a conversation without insulting each other! Hug or something!" she said with her hands on her hips. Sokka rolled his eyes, but grinned and gave Xia a one armed hug.

"I told you guys you shouldn't have come!" Aang sighed in frustration, "It's too dangerous!"

"Hey, I told you, we got your back!" Sokka said confidently with a little fist bump, adding, "Let's run this blockade!"

Aang smiled despite himself. "Hold on then!"

* * *

"Prince Zuko, listen to me!" Iroh pleaded. "If you turn back now, you are still in Earth Kingdom waters! You cannot be arrested!"

Zuko looked up through his telescope at the Avatar's bison. With it, he could see the people on board it, including _her_. His frown turned into a scowl as he saw the older boy hug Xia after she caught him. He angrily put his telescope down and glared at the Fire Nation blockade that separated him from his homeland. "Run the blockade!" he shouted.

"But-" Iroh started.

"That's an order!"

* * *

"This is it." Shyu announced, gesturing to a large door in front of them. The Sage was the only one still loyal to the Avatar, and he had helped them after the other Sages attacked them when the four teenagers had entered the Temple of the Fire Sages. He had quickly shown them to the room where Aang could contact Avatar Roku.

Aang pushed the door with a frown. "It won't open."

Shyu nodded. "You have to Firebend it open. It requires all five sages."

"So we've made it all the way here just to get stopped by a _door_?" Sokka demanded.

Xia bit her lip, then looked at Shyu. "Could you bend two blasts at once?"

Shyu studied her. "Maybe. I'm not sure if they'd be powerful enough to unlock it."

"Could you try?"

He glanced her over. "Are you a Firebender?"

Xia smiled from underneath her hood. "Mhm."

Shyu shook his head. "Even if I got two, you'd have to create three."

"I could do four if you want." Xia shrugged. "Five, even. But it might be faster if you helped some."

He blinked. "No, no. I can do two." he said, sounding puzzled as he watched the slim teenage girl crack her knuckles before lowering her hood. He gasped quietly at the color of her hair. "Who are-"

Xia sighed. "Just take it in stride, please." Shyu blinked again in surprise, but nodded. Frowning with concentration, he pushed two jets of red fire at the door, one with each hand.

Xia stared at the door for a moment before two thick streams of white fire shot out of each of her hands, and another flew from her mouth in a perfect technique of dragon's breath. The door creaked and groaned before sliding open. She released the flames and tucked her hood back on calmly. When she looked up the others were staring at her, open mouthed, "...What?" she raised an eyebrow at them. Sokka let out a long whistle.

"You just..." Aang stammered. "Did you just breathe fire?"

Xia nodded with a shrug. "Yeah. I know quite a few people who can."

"But it came out of your mouth..." Aang walked over to her and stood on his tiptoes to look into her mouth curiously.

She swatted him aside. "Go on and talk to yourself." she flicked her head at the door. Aang nodded slowly and made his way into the room, shutting the door behind him.

Xia looked up to find the others staring at her still. "What?" she repeated, now annoyed.

"Your fire was white!" Shyu exclaimed.

"Woah. I knew you said you were a Firebending Master, but... woah." Katara muttered.

Xia blushed slightly, and changed the subject quickly. "What if the other Sages come?"

"Yes. What indeed?" the lead Sage asked, stepping out of the shadows. He was followed by the others.

"Then we do this!" Sokka shouted, grabbing his boomerang and running over to the nearest sage, and he began clubbing him in the head with it. Katara jumped on the back of another and held his hands behind his back while Xia and Shyu did the same to the remaining two.

"Can you hurry it up in there Aang?" Sokka called at the door. "How long do you think it'll take them? Him. They. Him-they."

Shyu began to answer, but a voice cut them off. "I don't know. But I'll be here waiting for him." Zuko stepped out from behind a pillar, and in the moment of their surprise, the Sages flipped over them and held them down.

Zuko smirked down at them, refusing to look at Xia. "Chain them to the pillar." he commanded the Sages, who hastened to do so, all but the one who was on top of Xia, since he now found himself on the floor, shoved back by a blast of fire.

Zuko whipped out a dagger and held it to Sokka's throat. "Let them bind you, or I'll kill him." he snapped at her. He faltered when he finally looked at her face, which was mostly hidden by the shadow her hood cast. But he could see enough to tell that she was glaring at him with pure hatred and absolute loathing. He quickly looked away from her.

Xia held up her hands in mock surrender and the Sage quickly chained her up next to Katara. Xia glared at Zuko, who'd put the dagger back in his pocket and turned away to face the door. "You know it doesn't matter whether I'm bound or not, I can still fight you." she said angrily to his back.

Zuko sighed and ripped off a strip of cloth from his shirt. "Sir, what are you doing?" one of the Sages asked in confusion.

Zuko walked up to Xia, who was still glowering at him, holding up the cloth. He hesitated for a moment, but hardened when he remembered the word's she'd spoken to him last time they'd met.

_"It's my destiny to kill the Avatar!"_

_"Then it's my destiny to kill you."_He scowled and secured the wrap over her eyes, tying it firmly behind her head. "If she's blindfolded, she won't lash out with her bending. She wouldn't risk hitting her friends." he explained quietly, the knowledge that he wasn't one of the people she would worry about injuring angering him.

Xia clenched her jaw and muttered under her breath, "Bravo."

Zuko stepped back from her and glanced at the door, then back at the Sages. "Can't you open it?" he demanded. They tried, each shooting flames at it. But the door wouldn't budge.

"Avatar Roku must be doing this!" one of them exclaimed, "He must not want us to come in!"

"Then I'll just have to wait." Commander Zhao strode into the room, followed by a group of soldiers, including one that grabbed Zuko by the shoulders. "Prince Zuko, you are under arrest for entering the Fire Nation despite your exile." Zhao monotoned with a smirk as the soldier slammed Zuko onto the pillar as well, chaining him.

Xia snorted from next to him, still blindfolded. "Way to handle that one." she muttered to him, and he glared at her.

"What is it with you people and stealthily walking out of the shadows while spouting well-timed one-liners?" Sokka demanded grumpily, but no one answered him. They were too fascinated by the door to the chamber, which was glowing slightly.

"What's going on?" Xia asked, fidgeting as she heard the doors rumble.

"It's Avatar Roku!" one of the Sages shouted as a blast of heat warmed Xia's face. Suddenly the chains around them fell to her feet, and Xia whipped off her blindfold, glancing next to her. Zuko was already gone.

"You three better get out of here!" Shyu shouted as he ran free. "Avatar Roku's going to destroy the temple!"

"We're not leaving without Aang!" Katara shook her head, and Xia and Zuko nodded. Once everyone had left, The glowing form of Roku whirled a final blow, splitting the ceiling and floor. He glowed and suddenly Aang had collapsed on the floor and Roku was gone.

Sokka lifted Aang up into his arms. "Let's get out of here!" he shouted, and so began the mad dash out of there.

"Are you alright?" Katara asked Aang when they were once agan safely up on Appa.

"Yeah." he whispered, looking completely worn out.

Xia smiled at him slightly before turning to look at the horizon. Maybe she was imagining it, but if she squinted, she thought she could see the small, faint outline of Zuko's ship.

* * *

**Geeeez. This was really long. Sorry! I just wanted to have those two episodes in one chapter. I never realized it'd be this huge. And I'm too lazy to divide it. Soooooo... REVIEW! Pretty pretty prettty please! And I promise the next chapter will be sooner in coming! Hopefully! Hope you all still like it!**

**~Chloe Knightshade~**

**P.S.~ Anyone want to draw anything?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, Dear Readers. Well, I hope you're happy. Here I am, writing another chapter very soon after I posted one. And I did get three reviews, and I cherish all of them.**

*crazy Azula glare* To all of the rest of you who didn't review, do so. Or I may just go on strike. Not that you'd be able to tell whether I was on strike or just procrastinating, but oh well…  
  
**Thought you all should know that soon we'll be making a transition into book two. Once again, I feel the need to remind you all that if you have any episodes you particularly want in here, you should review and tell me, as I make no guarantees. Following this, I thought you should know what episodes I plan to include to the point of finishing book one. **

**This chapter is hopefully going to focus on two episodes: The Waterbending Scroll and Bato of the Water Tribe. **

**Next chapter: The Deserter and maybe The Waterbending Master.**

**Then:** **The Siege of the North Parts One and Two.**

**These guidelines are very flimsy, though. If a chapter gets too long, or is too short, then I'll have to stop sooner or add to it all. But then we're onto book two, which I'm looking forward to, despite the fact that there's less interaction between Zuko and the Aang gang. But we get Toph on the upside, and the promise of Book Three, which I think will be my favorite part to write. I can't tell you why, but I think it will. BWAHAHA!**

***clears throat* Ahem. And if you're wondering, yes, I do have every little thing for this mapped out. It's just a matter of me getting it onto the page. Reviewing helps me go faster *wink wink, nudge nudge* I am oh-so-subtle. And ho-rah! Iroh's back in this chapter! Yay!**

**Chapter Six! Still untitled, but you can still tell that it's chapter six by the URL…  
**  
**Disclaimer: As I've said, I don't own Avatar. I own Xia, and a couple of characters (but they aren't really important). How accomplished am I?**

**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Xia shifted her pack out of the way to make sure Aang wouldn't step on it as he paced back and forth repeatedly, every so often throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Sit down already!" Sokka called back to him from the front where he was steering. "If we hit a bump, you might fly off."

"How am I supposed to calm down?" Aang fidgeted anxiously for the thousandth time that day. He leaned over and patted Appa on the head. "Come on, buddy! Can't you go _any_ faster?"

"Aang, I think the news about Sozin's comet has got you a bit on edge." Katara said carefully as they watched Aang glare out to the North.

"Really? The news that my greatest enemy is going to get even more powerful and take over the world has got me 'on edge'? Who would have thought?" Aang said dryly, fidgeting again.

"Woah..." Xia muttered. "Aang was just sarcastic, wasn't he?"

"I've been sarcastic before!" Aang snapped defensively.

"Yeah, I guess. But never that well. You almost rivaled Sokka."

Sokka looked insulted. "What? I am a thousand times sarcasticer than arrow head!"

"Sarcasticer?" Katara giggled into her palm.

"Arrow head?" Aang demanded angrily.

"Whatever." Sokka huffed, now as grumpy as Aang. "Don't forget you have to master all the elements by the comet too. And it only took you a hundred and twelve years to practically master air, so you should definitely get the other three by the end of the summer."

Aang's eyes widened again in panic, and Katara and Xia both threw some nuts from the pack at the back of Sokka's head in unison, making him yelp loudly in pain, "What? I'm being encouraging!" he growled, rubbing head.

Aang looked like he was about to hyperventilate, "We're doomed!"

"Is increased Firebending really that bad?" Xia asked, crossing her arms, "I mean, _I'm_ going to enjoy it loads."

"We're _dooomed_!" Aang shouted loudly.

"Now you're being overdramatic and pessimistic, just like Sokka!" Xia pointed out.

"Hey!" Sokka protested.

"Fight it Aang! We can't handle another one!" Xia continued with uncustomary dramatics. But she'd accomplished her mission as Aang laughed, the tension momentarily leaving his face. Katara joined in as well.

Sokka realized that she'd been kidding around for Aang's sake, but he still grunted. "Why do you hate me?" he asked Xia dryly.

"You make it too much fun." Xia smirked.

Aang's frown reappeared on his face, "I don't know ANY Waterbending, and the North Pole's weeks away!"

"Aang, calm down." Katara started timidly, with a smile on her face. "If you're really so worried, I could teach you some stuff I know. I only can do a few moves, but it's better than nothing, right?"

Aang's face brightened, "Would you really do that? That'd be great Katara!"

Katara grinned back, before turning to the other girl, "You too, Xia?"

Xia shrugged with a casual smile, "Sure. I have to learn eventually."

Katara smiled, then leaned over Appa's saddle. "We'll need to find a good source of water first."

"I'm sure we can find you a puddle to splash in." Sokka snorted.

"How 'bout that?" Xia pointed down at a clearing near a river. When Appa landed, they all hopped out, Aang and Katara beaming happily while Sokka gaped, openmouthed. Xia half smiled.

"Wow. Some puddle." Sokka commented, looking impressed at the huge waterfall that created a calm, pond like area before continuing down the river.

"It's perfect!" Aang declared, a huge grin on his face. Appa ran over to the water and dove into it happily. "Hey, wait for me, buddy!" he called, stripping to his underwear.

Katara cleared her throat, "We're here for Waterbending, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Aang pulled his pants back on.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Sokka asked, looking bored.

"Erm…. You could clean the stuff out of Appa's toes!" Aang handed him a branch helpfully.

"Let me get this straight, while you three play in the water, I'll be hard at work cleaning mud out of a bison's feet…. Okay." Sokka shrugged, taking the stick walking off towards Appa.

Katara led them over to the shore, motioning for Xia and Aang to sit down. Katara remained standing and began gently pushing her arms outward and pulling them back in, "This one's pretty basic, but it took me months to perfect, so don't be worried if you don't get it the first time," Katara narrated, "It's called pushing and pulling the water. The trick is in the wrists." She demonstrated, the water in front of her moving with her hands.

Aang stood up and started imitating her, "Like this?"

"Almost, but-"

"Look!" Aang shouted happily as the water began moving in front of him as well, "I'm bending it!"

"Wow…" Katara raised an eyebrow, "I didn't think you'd get it that quickly."

"I got it." Xia called over, bending the water in front of her as well.

Katara frowned. "Shouldn't you be having trouble with this? You're a Firebender; water's your natural opposite, right?"

Xia shrugged, "The sun affects water a lot. Earth's my natural opposite."

"Hey, mine too!" Aang beamed over at her.

"It took me two months to learn that move." Katara said lowly, sounding slightly miffed.

"Well, you had to figure it out all on your own." Aang said reasonably. "We're lucky enough to have a great teacher."

Katara smiled, "Thanks."

"So what's next?" Xia and Aang asked in unison.

Katara tried not to laugh, "This one's a bit more advanced," she began, "I call it streaming the water." Carefully, she lifted a jet of water into the air and weaved it around her, looking like she was concentrating intently, "It's harder than it looks, so don't expect to-"

But Aang had already began bending the water around him as well, looking like he was doing a dance. In a moment, so was Xia.

Katara frowned and dropped her water bluntly as Aang let his swirl gently back into the river. Xia shifted her wrist and sent water jetting out into the center with a grin, chuckling as Momo dodged it.

"Very nice." Katara said with a frown of annoyance, "But the flair over the head was a bit unnecessary." She said to Aang, "And Xia, you didn't have to fling it out there like you were trying to kill someone."

"Sorry." Aang rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as Xia grinned. "Well, keep them coming!"

"Well, I do sort of know this other move." Katara said hesitantly, "But I haven't even really mastered it yet. The idea is to create a huge wave." She raised her arms over her head and cried out in frustration as her beginning of a wave flopped over.

"Like this?" Aang asked, raising his arms. A giant tidal wave began to rise out of the water.

"Hey, that's awesome!" Xia grinned, raising her arms as well. The wave doubled in size and jetted nearly to the top of the water fall they were next to. Then, suddenly, as if on cue, they both let go of the wave, which started falling directly on top of a screaming Sokka.

"AANG, XIA!" he shrieked as the wave collapsed on top of him. He came out of the water glaring at them.

"Sorry Sokka!" Aang called out, and Xia had to cover her mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. "So what's next?" he turned to Katara expectantly.

"That's just about enough practicing for today." Katara said in a slightly agitated tone.

"I'll say! You just practiced our supplies away!" Sokka complained, sopping wet.

"We'll go into town tomorrow, I'm sure we can replace all that stuff." Aang said sheepishly.

"What are we supposed to eat tonight?" Katara asked, still sounding a bit off.

"I'll go and catch something." Sokka sighed. "It was bad enough when you two were just Airbenders and Xia could burst into flames." He grumbled, sinking back into the water.  
**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

"I didn't catch anything." Sokka grumbled, emerging from the trees, empty handed except for his boomerang, which he threw on the ground.

"Surprise, surprise." Katara snorted. "Guess we'll have to wait for morning, then."

Xia stood. "I'll try."

"What? Since when do you hunt?" Sokka scoffed.

"Since you failed at catching anything." Xia smirked, flipping her hood over her hair and walking off into the forest. A few moments later she returned with a good sized beaver-rabbit that didn't seem to have a single mark on it. She put it down at the ground. "Tada."

"How'd you kill it?" Sokka raised an eyebrow and tentatively poked it.

Xia sighed and held up a finger. "I just create a flame on the tip." She did so; it was about the size of a needle and bright white. "And then I just aim for its neck," she pointed her finger away from them out at the open water. "Then I let it go and it kills them." She demonstrated, sending the small fire dagger flying with great speed. "And if the animal's too big, I just make the fire halt and burn in its throat."

Aang looked like he was going to be sick and Katara looked disinterested, but Sokka stared at her with awe. "That's AWESOME! I just gained a lot of respect for you, you know."

"So I get more respect for getting some meat than for saving your life…?" Xia raised an eyebrow.

"My mind works in mysterious ways." Sokka said solemnly, trying to light up a fire on some wood he gathered.

"Obviously, or you wouldn't be rubbing two sticks together in front of a Firebender." Xia snorted, and the logs burst into flames.

Sokka put the animal on the spit while Aang munched on the fruit Momo had given him, grimacing at the dead animal. "So…" Sokka began, looking over at Xia, who'd pulled off her hood. "Got any other spirit powers other than your extremely creepy-but-cool bending skills?"

Xia thought about it for a moment. "I can cross into the Spirit World, and I can sort of contact one side while remaining on the other. Um… I don't get cold or too hot, my skin's always warm. I don't sunburned… I can look into the sun, don't see how that does much for me, though. Oh," her cheeks turned red slightly, "I also glow in complete darkness, but only if I really want to."

"So that's it?"

"I also shoot lasers out of my eyes." Xia nodded seriously with a solemn nod.

"Woah- really?"

"Spirits, Sokka. Just cook the meat." She shook her head.

"We can go to town in the morning." Katara said as she turned the spit.

They were pretty quiet for the duration of the meal, and soon they were lying in their makeshift camp, trying to sleep.

Sokka cleared his throat, "So was that a no to the lasers?"

"Sokka?" Xia asked instead of answering.

"What?"

"You're a moron."  
**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

They were walking through the shops, Aang still defensively holding his bison whistle that had proven to be broken. "So what do we wanna do with our last two pieces?" Sokka asked Katara, looking around at the shops.

"I don't know." his sister shrugged.

Suddenly a rather creepy man in an Earth Kingdom outfit ran up to them, nearly smacking into Sokka, but the man kept beaming at them all the same. "You lot look like world-travelers, judging by your clothing! Why don't you come into our shop? Maybe I could interest you in our exotic curios!"

"Sure!" Aang said brightly, but he paused, "…What are curios?"

Creepy-man looked thoughtful, "I'm not entirely sure… But we got 'em!"

Before they knew it, they had been ushered into the ship that was set up as a store. Katara lightly brushed a desk containing scrolls, and with a puzzled look, unraveled one with a Water Tribe seal. "Hey, guys, look at this!" she exclaimed with a huge smile. "It's a Waterbending scroll! Check out these moves!" she turned to the man who'd entered only a few minutes earlier. He'd offered to buy Momo, but Aang had refused, seeming annoyed.

"Let's just say I got it up North at a fair price," he chortled, taking the scroll back. "Free!"

"Wait a minute…" Sokka stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Sea loving traders with suspiciously acquired merchandise, and pet REPTILE BIRDS? You guys are pirates!"

"Well spotted, Sokka." Xia rolled her eyes. "Thanks for stating the blatantly obvious."

"We prefer to think of ourselves as high-risk traders." Creepy-man informed Sokka with a wheezy laugh.

"So..." Katara said to the Captain, trying to sound casual, "… How much for the Waterbending scroll…?"

**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-  
**  
"I can't believe you stole the scroll!" Sokka angrily shouted at Katara, "You put all of us in danger- even Aang!"

"We got away, didn't we?" Katara snapped defensively, clutching the scroll, "And I got it for Aang!"

"Uh-huh." Sokka snorted. "So you'll just hand it over to him then?"

"We-ell.." Katara blushed. "I just wanna try one move really quick, and then it's all his. It's called the water whip." She studied the scroll for a moment before raising a long stream of water and trying to whip it out in front of her, but it rocketed off and shot Momo, who screeched and shot up into the air. Katara groaned in frustration.

"You need to do it more like the scroll says." Aang instructed helpfully, whipping the water out perfectly. Xia copied his movements and made a whip as well. Aang grinned and his whip gently smacked her. She shot hers back at him with an impish grin, and soon the two were in a whip fight, beads of water flying everywhere. The two whips slammed into each other at the exact same moment, and they bounced off each other and smashed into Sokka, soaking him.

He just stared at them, with that muscle under his eye twitching. "…. …. … … … You know what? I'm just going to go to bed, before splishy and splashy manage to DROWN ME!" his voice ending in a shout.

"Huh. Waterbending's more fun than I thought it'd be." Xia grinned, slightly smug.

"Here, Aang. Just take the scroll." Katara grunted, handing it to him.

Aang shook his head. "Nah, I'll go to bed to. You can put it in the bag, I'll practice tomorrow."  
**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Xia woke up for the thousandth time that night, grumbling to herself. So what if Spirits didn't require sleep? She was physically human! It didn't help that the sun was always shining somewhere, and that affected her. Her tendency was to go for as long and as hard as she could. And that meant sometimes not being able to fall asleep at odd hours of the morning.

She swore under her breath and decided to take a walk. Her skin glowed only a bit, so that her surroundings were slightly brighter, but if someone was watching her, she'd still be hard to make out. Not that the glowing was necessary; it had been years since the dark frightened her. But it made her feel better, and she didn't see much harm in it. The sun should be rising any minute anyway.

Or in an hour. Xia sighed as she sat under a tree, watching the sun finally break over the horizon. She stood and stretched slightly. The walk had been a good idea. It had given her time to think, which she desperately needed. She turned as she heard a sudden yell, and she froze. It was Aang.

"What? I'm not good enough to capture too- agh!" Sokka grumbled as she burst into the clearing, and she saw the two of them being dragged away in nets. Katara was nowhere to be seen.

One of the men dragging them grunted, and she recognized him as one of the pirates that had chased them earlier. He raised something, and a net shot out and wrapped around her. But it was made of rope, and she easily burnt through it. "We got ourselves a Firebender!" he smiled a toothless grin, and his friend held a knife at Sokka's throat.

"Come peacefully or I'll kill him." The pirate ordered, and Xia let the flames in her hands die out.

"Not again." Sokka groaned. Xia held up her hands, thankful her hood was still covering her face. One of the pirates grabbed her by the wrists and marched her with the others to the river, none-to-gently. She bit her lip as her temper flared. It took all of her self-control not to light up. That one guy still had a knife to Sokka as they walked.

They reached the shore, and she spotted Katara tied up to a tree. Then she saw Zuko. Of course. But to her surprise, Iroh was with him. Zuko must not have told him who she was, because there was no sign of recognition on his face. Zuko's eyes landed on her, however, and he ordered one of his crew to chain and blindfold her in a harsh voice. And she found herself up against a tree. She managed to glower at Zuko before the rough material covered her eyes.

"Give us the scroll." The captain demanded.

"Give me the boy first." Zuko shot back, holding the scroll he'd taken from Katara.

"You're really going to exchange a stupid scroll for the Avatar?" Sokka asked loudly, "I mean, he'd fetch a hefty price on the market. More than a scroll."

"Shut up!" Zuko shouted, "He's trying to turn us against each other!"

"Yeah, shut up, Sokka." She heard Aang hiss.

"No deal." The Captain said suddenly, and that's when chaos broke loose.

She took the opportunity to twist her wrist and light the back of the tree on fire, using her finger as a halfway point across the trunk. If the fire passed that imaginary line she might get her clothes caught on fire. Quickly, she'd burnt through half of the tree. She pulled herself forward, giving herself room to slip out of the chains now that there was the slack from the drooping part of the chain that had wrapped around the whole tree.

Xia ripped the blindfold off her face. "Xia, come on!" Sokka shouted. She turned toward the pirate ship. Katara and Aang had managed to bend it back into the water, and it was beginning to sail away.

Xia sprinted to the edge of the water and jumped. Remembering that she was only supposed to be a Firebender, she twisted in the air above the waves and shot a jet of blue fire underneath heras she spun, propelling herself upward. She quickly grabbed the ladder hanging off the side of the boat and climbed up it onto the deck.

"Sokka, she's on, go faster!" Aang called out, looking at the Fire Nation ship that was catching up to them easily.

"I don't know how! This isn't a Water Tribe boat!" He looked at Xia.

She shook her head, "Don't look at me, this is an Earth Kingdom ship!"

The conversation stopped as Pirates jumped onto their boat and they all fought to get them off. Xia was hurling fire at a pirate, who ran screaming and jumped into the water, when she heard Sokka yelling at Aang for blowing on the broken bison whistle.

"We're heading of a waterfall!" Aang shouted, pointing.

"Aang, Xia! Maybe we can stop the boat! Push and pull!" the three positioned themselves in a line and began bending. The boat slowly stopped, three whirlpools blocking them from edge. "We're doing it!" Katara grinned.

"CRAP! They're going to hit us!" Sokka shouted, and the three turned in time to see the Fire Nation ship slam into the side of their boat, unable to stop. Their boat tipped over sideways, and they all grabbed hands: Sokka with Aang, Aang with Katara, and Katara with Xia.

"Jump!" Aang yelled, and they all blindly jumped off the side. Xia thanked the Spirits when Appa suddenly swept out underneath them, and they landed on his back. "I knew getting a bison whistle would come in handy!" he whooped triumphantly, sticking the whistle in Sokka's face and waving it there with a smirk.

Sokka shook his head, "I'll make a mildly-insulting sarcastic remark as soon as my heart starts beating again." And he proceeded to flop onto his back, not moving.  
**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-  
**  
"Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked quietly after Zuko'd calmed down and thrown his Lotus Flower Pai Sho piece. The stupid thing had been his Uncle thought he'd lost had been the reason why they'd gone to the market where they met the pirates who'd told him about Aang. And the whole thing had been in his sleeve the entire pointless time.

"What?" Zuko snapped.

"In my old age-" Iroh started, and his nephew rolled his eyes, "-my hearing's not as good as it used to be. But did the young man from the Water Tribe call the hooded Firebender…" he paused, "No. My hearing must have been playing tricks on me."

"If you're wondering if he called her Xia," Zuko muttered through clenched teeth, "then the answer is yes."

"She travels with the Avatar?" Iroh asked in surprise. "How long have you known?"

"Since Kyoshi." Zuko replied, not looking at him.

"Well, the rest of the Fire Nation doesn't seem to know. Must be why she wears that hood." Iroh continued talking, not noticing that Zuko's clenched knuckles were turning white. "Do her friends know that you two grew up together?"

"No." Zuko hissed. "From what I gather she hasn't mentioned that."

"Well, she's certainly changed- eh?" Iroh nudged him, a smile growing across his face, "She's very pretty, isn't she?" he nudged him again, and Zuko swatted his arm away in annoyance.

"She had a hood on, Uncle." Zuko sighed, glaring at him. "You didn't see her face."

Iroh looked thoughtful, "Oh, right. …Have you seen her without the hood?"

"Yes." Zuko said with clenched teeth.

"Was she pretty?"

Zuko hesitated; it felt awkward to think of his childhood playmate as pretty- even though she had been a cute little kid, but he couldn't deny that she was startlingly pretty, even when she glared at him. His pale cheeks were growing slightly pink, but he scowled. "I don't see what that matters."

"Ha! She was! I knew it!" Iroh beamed triumphantly. Zuko glared at him and stalked off down the path of the waterfall, going to see if his boat was too damaged while grumbling about stupid Pai Sho, the stupid Avatar, and his stupid uncle.  
**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

**(A/N: Huge episode skip to near end of Bato of the Water Tribe)**

"Looks like it's just us." Aang said to Xia sadly.

"You shouldn't have hidden it." Xia told him quietly.

Aang sighed. "I know."

A few days ago they'd camped out next to a Water Tribe ship they'd stumbled across, and they'd been found by a man name Bato, a wounded warrior from Katara and Sokka's tribe. Apparently Aang had received a message that was supposed to be for Katara and Sokka from their father, inviting them to join him. Aang had been afraid that they'd leave them, so he kept it from them. And when he finally revealed the message, the two siblings had been furious with him and had left with Bato to join their father.

"Avatar!" the Mother Superior of the Abbey they'd stayed at with Bato for a night ran up to the side of the bison. "Avatar, you must leave!"

"I know!" Aang said in frustration. "Everybody wants me gone! I got it!"

"No, some people with a horrible monster came to the Abbey trying to find you!" the Mother Superior shook her head, sounding out of breath.

"Who?" Aang demanded.

"A girl, an old man, and a young man with a scar."

"Zuko." Aang hissed. Xia's fist clenched involuntarily. How long would it take her to get over the fact she was fighting him now? How long would it take the irrational guilt to shut up?

"They were following a scent from a necklace."

"A necklace? Katara!" Aang gasped. "We've gotta go!" Aang pulled up on Appa's reins and they launched into the air. When they were over the Abbey, he whipped out his glider and shot into the air, and Xia did the same. Looking down, she could see Iroh, some woman, and Zuko on what she thought was a Shirshu. As Aang swept over it, the beast leapt onto its hind legs and tried to hit him with his tongue. The Airbender dodged, but the Shirshu toppled over, unable to bend that far backwards with people on its back. Sokka and Katara, who'd been apparently immobilized by the beast, tumbled off, not able to move.

Xia and Aang landed, and Aang approached Zuko, who'd just scrambled to his feet. Xia started to follow the attack, but Aang shook his head, "Check on Katara and Sokka!"

Xia nodded and rushed over to the two siblings. "Are you all right?"

Sokka managed to raise one eye to look at her. He meant to say 'Well, forgetting the fact we're paralyzed, we're just peachy,' but it sort of came out as, "-ll gttin h fa re paraleez, ere ju eachy." In a whisper-shout.

Xia barely suppressed a snicker, "I've got to find a way to make this permanent." She looked at Katara. "Sorry in advance." She bit her lip and lifted her arms, air whipping her up and over, gently landing her right next to a wall. She did the same for Sokka, but the girl on top of the Shirshu had suddenly commanded her animal to attack, and Xia whirled around to dodge it, accidently dropping Sokka on his face next to Katara.

"Owth!" Sokka bellowed, his vocal chords allowing him to shout indignantly.

"Sorry!" Xia called over her shoulder, though her eyes were still on the Shirshu. The woman whipped the beast and it came forward again.

Xia cast a wall of flames between her and the animal, just as the beast was about to lash out its tongue again. It howled in frustration as it nearly collided with the fire. She glanced over to where Zuko and Aang were fighting, and she couldn't help but be slightly impressed. Zuko's Firebending had improved considerably the last three years. The two shifted, and Zuko's eyes gleamed. Aang had accidently left his right side open. Zuko drew back his fist to attack there, but Xia swept out her arm, and a gust of wind threw him away into a building.

Xia suddenly felt barbs flicker against her neck, and she spun around to see the woman on the back of the Shirshu, smirking at her. They'd snuck behind while she was attacking Aang. "Spir-" she began to swear, but her mouth grew numb and she fell over, her eyes still open. A jet of fire mentally erupted in the air and slammed into the Shirshu, and it yowled, running in the opposite direction. A patch of its fur was on fire.

Iroh spotted the teenage girl on the ground and looked around. Seeing that his nephew was busy with the Avatar, that June- the woman with the Shirshu- was busy with the flying bison, and that the two Water Tribe teenagers were busy watching the fighting, he started whistling a tune innocently.

"Hum-de-dum-dum…" he said loudly, strolling over to Xia, "Oh, no! I seemed to have dropped my… something! onto the ground! I will have to retrieve it!" Iroh bent over and took the nuns' perfume bottle he had stolen out of his sleeve and uncorked it before waving it under Xia's nose. She wrinkled her nose and gagged a little, but soon she was able to move.

She bolted upright and groaned. Her hood was down completely. Iroh didn't seem to suddenly recognize her with surprise, but he grinned, "Hello, Xia!"

"Iroh? But-" Xia muttered, looking confused. He was sided with Zuko.

"Oh, no. You still refuse to call me Uncle, don't you?" the old man smiled, rolling his eyes. It had taken ages for him to convince Xia when she was a child that she didn't have to address him as General Iroh. She'd dropped the General, at least. Which, he wasn't one anymore anyway, so it was fitting. But she'd never agreed to call him Uncle.

Xia managed an apologetic smile, still in shock. That was definitely not the first thing she'd thought he'd say to her. "Sorry, old habits. But… why… why did you help me?"

Iroh shrugged, "You're just as much my family as my nephew is. …Speaking of him… this never happened." Xia nodded, unable to hide her smile. Iroh straightened up, "Don't worry everyone! I got the something I dropped on accident!" he announced, pocketing the perfume. Everyone continued to ignore him. Iroh beamed, "And my nephew says I'm not sneaky."

Xia stood up and ran over to Katara and Sokka, who'd been fully revived by the Mother Superior, also by perfume. "Xia!" Sokka shouted, "The Shirshu sees with its nose! Waterbend the perfume with Katara!" He and a couple of nuns spilt a large puddle of perfume onto the ground. Xia stood next to Katara, and the two swirled the perfume into the sky, slamming it into the Shirshu's face just as it cornered Aang. It began to shriek and run about, lashing its barbed tongue around wildly, slamming it into Zuko and then June, who was caught dramatically by Iroh.

"Come on!" Aang shouted, jumping onto the bison. The others quickly joined him, and they shot into the sky. When they were pretty far away, Aang turned quietly to the others, "…So… where to?"

"The North Pole, of course." Sokka grinned, "You still need to learn more Waterbending."

"But don't you wanna see your dad?" Aang frowned.

"Of course we do. But you guys are our family too." Sokka replied.

"And right now, you need us more." Katara finished.  
**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-  
**  
Zuko stormed back out to his ship, followed by his Uncle. June had left, saying that Uncle hitting on her wasn't worth being paid to track down the Avatar again. Zuko was furious, not only that the Avatar had gotten away _again_, but also at the smirk on Uncle's face that he wouldn't explain.

"What are you so happy about?" he finally snapped, glaring at Iroh.

"She was _very_ pretty." Iroh grinned at his nephew, "I told you so!"

Zuko shouted in frustration, fire shooting out of his mouth. Once he calmed down a bit he asked though gritted teeth, "Would it do anything to say that I think of her as just a friend?"

"Well, you could, but I wouldn't believe you. She slammed you up against that wall pretty hard." Iroh chuckled, and Zuko sighed in annoyance again. But his uncle was right. Xia wasn't his friend, but that didn't mean what Iroh thought. It meant that they were enemies.  
**  
-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

**I love Iroh. ^.^ He's pretty observant for a sometimes-oblivious person.**

Well, this wasn't as long as the last, but it was still a good size, I think. And it went up here relatively fast, considering the fact that I wrote what will probably be one of my favorite parts of book two yesterday! It's very sweet, and I love it. I was struck by a random moment of inspiration. And, yes, it is a scene where Zuko and Xia are actually nice to each other. Yeah, I know. There haven't been any of those for a reeeeeeaaaally long time.

Too bad for you all that it's from the END of book two, and you're not going to get to see it for a looong time. BWAHAHA!

And then, Book Three! Which is also entirely in my head, and also very sweet! And you can't see it either, particularly because it's not typed! And, no. I don't have all the chapters up to the sweet scene already written. I've just had that one in my head FOREVER so I wrote it down. So, you still have to wait for me to write the rest. Sorry!

Anyway, REVIEW DEAR READERS! Confidence is key, and I have extremely little! I could do with a good review, or four! Or more!

Drawings would be cherished. I still love my first one oh-so-much, but it is LONELY! (I love you _**Roxa's**_**!)**

If anyone has the great gift of drawing, wants to draw something from this but doesn't know what, and enjoys a challenge, they should review, and I'll give them an idea from what's been written so far, or LE GASP! Maybe a future scene for them to draw!

HOWEVER! I had better get a link to the picture in exchange for such insight to the future. *growls* Or I WILL go on strike! And then everyone can harass THAT person for my lackage of posting.

*Suddenly becomes cheerful again* So, I hope you're all still enjoying this. Who knows… maybe I'll do something that has to do with the book 2 scene I wrote for some people who please me with their artsy powers! Like allowing them to read it now? Or maybe even writing tidbits of episodes from season one I didn't do that they really wanted to see… But I would have to shoot someone if they stole my writing and copied it…

…I shall ponder this…

And whilst I do so, REVIEW!

~Chloe Knightshade~


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again, Dear Readers! I am happy! Do you know why? I HAVE REVIEWS! AND a drawing! AND a promise to draw another drawing! Yay!**

And the link for a drawing by _**VioletLily2010**_** here! And I absolutely LOVE it! Hopefully, the link will obey me! Just copy and paste, then delete all of the stupid spaces:  
**ht tp : / bella -20 10. deviant art. com/ gallery /#/d 2 ub j hw****

AND, I even drew a picture myself. I personally think it's no good, but my sister liked it. So I decided that I'd post it somewhere. So I made an account thing, just for you guys. I'm hoping that if I put this out there you'll all feel less nervous about drawing anything.

So, *deep breath* Here it is: ht tp:/ /chloe knight shade .deviant art. com/# /d2 uli ju****

Anyways, I thought I should warn you all, this is another Zuko-less chapter. I sorry. He'll be in the next one, I promise, maybe! **…If everything goes as plan, then he will be!**

In other news, sorry this took so long to get up here. I decided to be a hypocrite again and write scenes from one of my favorite episodes in season three. Cause I'm that weird. ^.^ Also, I'm getting bugged to pieces by an idea for a Phantom of the Opera story, and I don't know whether I want to start it now or wait. Choices, choices.

Don't worry, though! Here's Chapter Seven!

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

"I'm STARVING!" Sokka grumbled to no one in particular.

"This should give us an idea of what's around here." Katara said thoughtfully, looking at a sort-of news board.

"Look for a menu!" Sokka whined, "I'm-"

"Pathetic?" Xia broke in with a smirk.

"…" Sokka glared at her, "I was going to say hungry. But I'm not talking to you anymore."

"Finally."

"I bet we can find something to eat here." Aang said, pointing at a poster, "The Fire Days festival! Fire Nation cultural exhibits, jugglers, benders- I'll get to watch some Firebending there!"

"So what is it _I_ do then?" Xia rolled her eyes. "It's not like I'm a Master Firebender or anything."

"Sorry, my bad. I'll get to see some _normal_ Firebending." Aang amended, and Xia snorted.

"You might want to see this." Sokka said from the other side of the stand, showing them a drawing of Aang.

"Neat! A drawing of me!" Aang grinned, grabbing it.

"Yeah, a wanted poster." Sokka pointed out.

"I don't think we should go there then." Katara agreed with Sokka. "It's too risky!"

"But Katara!" Aang begged, "This might be my only chance to watch Firebending Masters up close!"

"Ahem?" Xia raised an eyebrow.

"Right. Realistic Firebenders who might actually be able to teach me because their fathers aren't all-knowing Spirits who forbid their instruction! Better?"

"Somewhat. I am really sorry about the no teaching thing you know." Xia looked down.

"I know, it's not your fault." Aang smiled at her kindly.

"Why do you think your father would forbid you to teach Aang?" Katara asked quietly, curious.

"Probably because it would interfere with another person's destiny. You know, the person who's supposed to teach Aang."

"Well…" Katara said slowly. "I guess if we went in disguise, there's no harm in going."

"What?" Sokka's eyes widened.

"We can just walk away before we get into trouble."

"Yeah- because we always leave before the trouble starts." Sokka said dryly, taking out his cloak and putting it on.

**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

"Yeah... My idea for the walking out before the trouble happened didn't work, did it?" Katara said sheepishly as they were marched deeper into the forest.

"Oh, really?" Sokka snorted, "We only had soldiers chase after us because Aang Airbended, and then we were rescued by an explosives master/ex-Fire Nation soldier whose own people captured us. Not to mention the fact that they're taking us to a supposedly crazy man who's also a Firebender. Sounds to me like we avoided all the trouble." He finished dryly.

"You forgot to mention that the crazy Firebender might train me." Aang said excitedly.

"Yeah. The crazy guy definitely marched us down here with armed men because he wants to train you." Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Chey, Jeong-Jeong wishes to speak with you. Alone." The leader of the men barked at Chey, the man who'd helped them flee from the guards.

"I need to talk to Jeong-Jeong!" Aang said anxiously. "He can maybe trai-"

"Alone." The man interrupted, and Aang pouted.

"I'll be fine." Chey said confidently as he was escorted to Jeong-Jeong's tent and the rest of them were marched off to another. "He's a great man, a great man." Chey continued to mutter reverently.

When the four teenagers were sat in a hut and finally alone- not counting the guards outside their hut-, Sokka cleared his throat. "So, what're the odds we're gonna see this Chey guy again?"

"Slim." Xia flopped over on her back.

"I guess it all really depends on how crazy this Jeong-Jeong is." Katara said reasonably, leaning against her pack. They laid down for a while, half sleeping, except for Aang.

Chey walked into the hut and sat down quietly. Aang immediately shot up, "What did he say? Will he see me?"

Chey sighed, "… Jeong-Jeong won't see you. He's angry that I brought you here. He wants you to leave immediately."

Sokka stretched. "Okay. Sounds good. Let's go." He said quickly, picking up his pack.

"What?" Aang frowned, "Why won't he see me?"

"He says you're not ready, that you haven't mastered water and earth yet." Chey shrugged slightly.

Aang raised an eyebrow. "Wait, how does he know that?"

Chey looked at him seriously, "He saw the way you walked into camp and he could tell. He just _knows_."

"Well, I'm going to go talk to him." Aang said firmly, standing up and walking out of the tent.

"What are the chances we're gonna see him again?" Sokka sighed, lying back down.

"Slim." Xia muttered into her pack that she had her head propped up on.

**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

"I can't believe he agreed to train him. Chey said he was dead set against it." Katara muttered to Xia as they Waterbended back and forth on the banks of the river. Sokka was on a rock fishing and Aang was having his first Firebending lesson. Xia nodded to Katara, but kept listening over to Aang's lesson curiously. She'd never been taught the basics of Firebending, really. She had so quickly mastered it that it seemed pointless to her teacher.

"Silence!" Jeong-Jeong shouted at Aang, who'd begun to talk, "Talking is not concentrating! Look at your friends- are they talking?" he gestured to Xia and Katara, who didn't mention that they'd been whispering some. Jeong-Jeong continued, "Even that oaf knows to concentrate on what he's doing!" he pointed to Sokka, who frowned.

"Hey!" Sokka protested as Xia and Katara held back laughter.

"But what am I concentrating on?" Aang asked in confusion.

Jeong-Jeong sighed. "Concentrate on the sun, feel its heat. It is the greatest source of fire. It is in balance with the universe." Aang glanced over at Xia, who was smirking ever-so-slightly.

"So when do I get to make some Fire?" Aang asked excitedly, turning back to Jeong-Jeong, who sighed through his nose.

"Concentrate!" the old man barked, walking away. Xia, Sokka, and Katara burst into laughter, and Aang scowled.

Later that day, Jeong-Jeong took Aang up to the top of a rock formation while the other three stayed at the river. "Any idea what they're doing up there?" Katara asked Xia, messing around with her water whip.

"No idea." Xia shrugged, rolling a white flame in her hands. "I never went through any of that. Firebending has been as easy as breathing for me since I was seven."

Xia moved a little further off from the others as she let the gold flames intensify. She tried to remember the last time she Firebended for the heck of it instead of for defense. With a small smile, Xia whipped the flames into a whirl of fire around her before letting out a few shots of fire into the air above her to keep from setting the trees alight. Without much effort she summoned a large fire wall that boxed her in before she let it die off. Then she looked up into the air above her, above the trees ad she mentally willed fire out of the very heat in the air. The flames spiraled around, whipping under her gaze.

"What?" a surprised voice exclaimed behind her. Xia swore and turned around to see a shocked looking Jeong-Jeong staring at her. She bit her lip. She'd kept her hood on the whole time they'd been here, and she'd been introduced as a Waterbender. "Was that you?" he demanded.

"Well, um…." Xia hesitated, "Yes?" she asked, it coming out more as a question.

"But it came from the sky." Jeong-Jeong said suspiciously. "What magic is this? You were Waterbending earlier with her!" he pointed at Katara in a jabbing motion.

"Um…" Xia couldn't think of a single excuse, so she sighed and flipped off her hood. "I'm a half-spirit. Xia. Hi." She said in a slightly bored tone that was only half forced. "Daughter of the sun."

"This is impossible." Jeong-Jeong breathed. "You have the ability to bend water _and_ fire?"

"And air." Xia flicked her wrist and a gust of air swayed the trees. "But I'm just now learning water, and I don't know much earth at all yet, except how to rip a chunk out of the ground. But I don't see how that helps me much." She finished, waiting for his response.

Jeong-Jeong blinked at her before looking wistful, "You are very lucky."

"That's quite debatable sometimes."

He shook his head, "Fire is destructive, a burden that makes people savages. You have the ability to counteract that burden. I envy you and your friend the Waterbender. You both are blessed with the ability to do good."

Xia bowed her head respectfully, "I've grown up knowing there are two sides of fire, Sir. There is the painful side you've just described, but there is also the side that gives warmth and life. I think you've lost sight of its second nature."

To her surprise, Jeong-Jeong chuckled, "Perhaps you are right. You are wise beyond your years, little half-spirit." The old man walked into his hut and shut himself inside without another word, leaving Xia to wonder what the heck had just happened.

**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Hours later, Xia was practicing with Waterbending a little further up the river, wanting to have some time alone. Gently, she raised some water into the air, and with concentration she hardened it into ice. Someone screamed and she dropped the ice orb into the water before sprinting back to the camp, Airbending to make herself move faster.

Aang was lying on the ground, and Sokka was above him, screaming, "YOU BURNED MY SISTER!" he saw Jeong-Jeong and pointed at him angrily. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Xia ran over to Sokka's side and put her hand on his shoulder, "Sokka, calm down." Sokka took a deep breath and looked up at her with blue eyes that were still full of anger. He didn't say anything, but he stormed off.

Aang looked after him with sad eyes, "I'm sorry." He whispered, and then he looked up at Jeong-Jeong, "I'm sorry." He repeated as his teacher shook his head and walked off into the trees.

Xia crouched down next to Aang. "What exactly happened?" she asked gently.

"I made fire." Aang whispered, his eyes slightly wet, "Even though I wasn't supposed to. And I was careless…" he closed his eyes. "I burnt Katara. How could I have been so stupid?" Aang shouted, "I didn't listen to Jeong-Jeong at all! I'm never going to Firebend again." Aang finished, his voice down to a whisper.

"Aang, no! You can't let this bother you that much! You have to learn to Firebend-"

"I can't!" Aang shook his head fiercely. "I don't have the self-control you do, Xia. I can't handle it." He stood up and ran off. Xia sighed and shook her head before standing, deciding to go find Katara.

She walked into the trees down the path, and suddenly someone slammed into her. "Katara!" Xia brushed herself off and took a step back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but Jeong-Jeong's been attacked! He told us to go!" Katara said breathlessly, grabbing her arm and pulling her back to the camp.

"What?" Xia protested, "We have to help him!"

"He said he'd be fine!" Katara shook her head, "Where's Aang and Sokka?"

"Aang's in the hut, I think. I'll go find Sokka- you should talk to Aang, he feels awful." Xia said quickly, and the two split up. Xia ran down into the forest. "Sokka?" she called out, looking around.

"What?" a sullen voice called out near her.

Xia turned and exhaled, "You've got to come back to the camp."

"I- I can't." Sokka sighed. He was sitting on a tree stump, looking at the ground. "What I said to Aang and Jeong-Jeong… I know Aang didn't do it on purpose, but I was just so upset… I think I really hurt him."

Xia put her hand on his shoulder, "Sokka, you reacted like any brother would. It's perfectly normal for you to do what you did. You were protecting Katara." Sokka smiled slightly, and Xia smiled back. "Now, come on. Jeong-Jeong's fending off some Fire Nation soldiers. We have to get out of here."

Sokka nodded and stood, and the two jogged back to camp, where Katara was standing alone. "Where's Aang?" he asked her after making sure she was alright.

"He went to go help Jeong-Jeong. I couldn't stop him." Katara sighed.

Sokka whipped out the bison whistle and blew on it hard. Appa flew down, emerging from the trees. Sokka grabbed the saddle and secured it to Appa as Xia grabbed the packs and tossed them onto Appa's back. Katara and Sokka scrambled up and Xia jumped on.

"Yip yip!" Sokka called out, and Appa shot up, flying off to the river, where Aang was emerging from the water. All of the Fire Nation boats were lit on fire. Aang quickly swam over and jumped onto the ground before pushing off into the air and landing on Appa. The bison zoomed into the air as Sokka and Xia stared back at the burning boats in disbelief, and then back at Aang, who grinned sheepishly.

"General Zhao did all the burning. I just let him." Aang grinned, before Katara used her newfound skill of healing and healed the burn on his arm with water, like she had with her hands.

**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

"Can't Appa go higher?" Sokka sighed as they flew over the endless Northern ocean. It seemed endless.

"Why don't we get on your back, Sokka, and you can fly us to the North Pole." Aang whirled around to glare at Sokka.

"I'd love to." Sokka pointed to his back. "Climb aboard, everyone. Sokka's ready for take-off."

"Come on guys, we've been flying for two days straight now, and everyone's just tired and cranky." Katara sighed.

"And for what?" Sokka groaned, "How are we supposed to find the Northern Water Tribe? There's nothing up here." Nobody said anything.

A wave erupted in front of Appa, and it froze in the air. Everyone screamed as the bison swerved to dodge. Another ice formation shot up, catching Appa in the leg, and the bison went spinning in circles before landing in the water, which was quickly frozen around the bison. "Waterbenders!" Katara said happily as Sokka clutched the saddle like they were still hurtling in the air. "We found them!" she stood up.

One of the men on one of the boats that had floated around them stood and walked onto the ice sheet that surrounded Appa. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"I'm Katara and this is my brother Sokka, we're from the Southern Water Tribe!" Katara replied excitedly, "And these two are Aang and Xia, our very good friends! Aang's the Avatar." A chorus of whispers erupted from the warriors on the boats and Aang smiled bashfully.

"Ah, it has been a long time since we've been visited by our sister tribe!" the man said pleasantly, visibly relaxing. He stepped back onto his boat, and the Waterbenders let the ice melt again. "Follow us, we'll take you to our city. Welcome to the North Pole."

Aang and Katara were practically bouncing up and down as Appa swam after the boats to the city. But they quickly stopped and were still with awe as they reached a large wall of ice and snow that divided them from a gleaming white city that looked like it was made entirely form snow and ice itself.

"The Northern Water Tribe." Katara breathed.

Some benders on top of a ledge bent part of the wall down into the water and Appa swam through. After going through a series of moves preformed by Waterbenders to get through to the city, they were sailing down a calm, river like pathway through the city. They passed a canoe with a teenage girl who looked around their age in it. She was wearing a purple coat and her hair was a shocking white. Sokka stared at her and turned bright red.

Katara was too busy looking around at the city in awe to notice. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Sokka stared after the girl, "Yeah, she is." He replied dreamily.

Xia chuckled, "Sokka, get your tongue back in your mouth and shut it."

"What?" he turned to face her, confusion on his face.

"You've got drool on your chin." Xia laughed, and he blushed bright red.

They were taken up to the large castle-like building in the back of the city, and the four hopped out, looking around. A man approached them, smiling. "I am Chief Arnook. Welcome to our home. You will be staying in a guest home nearby for the duration of your stay. Is that alright with you?"

"Yep!" Aang said quickly, not hesitating in the slightest.

The chief smiled and gestured to a woman, who began to escort them to their temporary home. Chief Arnook called after them, "You are also welcomed to join us for a feast later tonight."

"If there's food," Katara grinned, "Sokka'll be there."

**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I—I-I-I-I-  
**  
They were in a large room, seated at the head table with Chief Arnook, who stood and addressed the rest of the people in the room for the feast. "Today we gather to celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Tribe. With them, they have brought a very important person who we'd thought to have disappeared a long time ago, the Avatar!" Applause burst from the other tables and Aang waved sheepishly. "Also with them is their friend, a half-spirit, the daughter of…" Arnook paused as if unsure he should continue. "The daughter of the sun." a few gasps went through the hall and Xia gently removed her hood. The whispering got louder as she did so. The sun brought life to the Water Tribe as much as it did to anyone, but when her father was announced, they knew that she must be a Firebender.

"We are to treat them with great respect and politeness." Arnook continued, and everyone could tell that he was specifically talking about Xia, as no one would dream of protesting about the Avatar and young Southern Water Tribe members. Arnook cleared his throat. "This feast is also to celebrate my daughter's sixteenth birthday. Princess Yue is now of marrying age."

The girl Sokka'd stared at earlier entered the room, smiling. "May the great Ocean and Moon Spirits watch over us in these troubled times." Xia looked over at her and felt a nagging in her stomach. And she suddenly could tell what it was. This girl definitely had some mark or blessing from a spirit.

"Now, Master Pakku and his students will perform!" Arnook announced, as three men appeared nest to the waterfall and began bending the water from it impressively. The rest of the meal was uneventful, except for Sokka acting like a bit of an idiot while trying to talk to the princess, much to Katara and Xia's amusement.  
**  
-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I—I-I-I-I-**

"I've been waiting for this day my whole life!" Katara said excitedly as she, Xia, and Aang walked over to learn from Master Pakku.

"Good morning Master Pakku!" Aang called out brightly, and the fit old man dropped the water he'd been bending.

"No, please, march right in. It's not as if I'm concentrating or anything." Pakku said sarcastically, sounding agitated.

Aang quickly changed the subject. "Uh, these are my friends I told you about, Katara and Xia." The two girls bowed respectfully.

Pakku made an ice chair and sat down in it, frowning. "There's been a misunderstanding. You didn't say that your friend's were girls, or that one of them was the half-spirit. In our tribe, it's forbidden for women to learn Waterbending."

"What?" Katara exclaimed angrily. "You mean you won't teach us? We didn't come all the way up here for you to tell us no."

Pakku smirked. "No."

"But there must be female Waterbenders in your tribe!" Katara protested.

"Of course. They learn how to heal from Yugoda. She might teach you, despite your attitude." Pakku deadpanned.

"We don't want to heal, we want to fight!" Katara nearly shouted.

"I can see that. But our tribe has customs, rules."

"I don't think I can even heal by myself!" Xia added angrily. It was true. The only way she could heal is if a Spirit touched her for a moment and added to her power, like her father had when Zuko'd been burned.

"I expected that." Pakku turned to Xia with a cold look. "Destruction's more your style, isn't it?"

"You wouldn't teach me even if I was a boy, would you?" Xia demanded, knowing he was acting this way because she was a half-spirit.

Pakku looked thoughtful. "No. Probably not." Xia's fist started to light up, but she fought it down as she glared at the old man.

"If you won't teach my friend's, then… Then I won't learn from you!" Aang spat.

"Have fun teaching yourself, then." Pakku shrugged, and Katara quickly grabbed Aang's arm.

"No, Aang." She shook her head, "You have to learn Waterbending, even if he is a jerk."

Aang sighed and looked at Xia, who nodded, even though she was glaring at Pakku. "Katara's right. He may be a prejudice sexist conceited idiot, but your learning Waterbending is the reason we came here."

Aang walked up to Pakku with reluctance and bowed stiffly. "I will still learn from you, if you'll teach me." He grunted and Xia and Katara stalked off, still angry. Xia was radiating heat at this point, and she took a few breaths to calm down, seeing as the snow under her was beginning to melt.

Katara sighed and looked over at her. "So what are we going to do?"

"You're going to that healing lesson." Xia shrugged. "And I'll find… something. Maybe I'll get desperate and hang with Sokka while he chases after the princess."

Katara hesitated, "Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Go, really. I'll be great." Xia nodded, rolling her eyes slightly. Katara nodded reluctantly and walked off to find the healing lesson.

With a sigh, Xia plopped down on a snow bench, thankful that she didn't feel the cold. Any other Fire Nation citizen would be extremely uncomfortable living here. She absently took a scroll out of her bag and began reading, when she heard a few whispering little voices. She glanced over with her peripherals and saw a group of tiny kids, probably around six or seven. One of them pointed at her and immediately she began listening to their conversation though she still appeared to be reading.

One of the larger boys nudged a slightly smaller kid with his elbow, whispering quietly. "I dare you to go up and poke her."

"Uh-uh!" the other little boy shook his head emphatically.

"Aw, come on." A third young boy whispered, "All you have to do is go sit next to her for a second, and then reach over and poke her arm. Then run."

"What if she attacks me with her spirit powers?" the second boy whined, and Xia struggled not to laugh as the first boy rolled his eyes.

"I think she's pretty." A little girl who was with them stated brightly, and the corners of Xia's mouth twitched up slightly. The boys ignored the girl and the second one slowly walked up to Xia's side. When she didn't look up, he hesitatingly lowered himself onto the seat next to her, looking nervous.

Xia spoke suddenly, still looking at her scroll, and he jumped. "Go ahead and poke my arm if it'll make you happy." She whispered, sounding amused. "I promise not to use my spirit powers on you." The little boy's eyes widened and a few moments later he slowly reached out his hand before slightly poking her arm and running back to his friends quickly.

"She didn't fry you!" the first boy said in awe.

"She's actually kinda nice." The second boy admitted, looking sheepish. Suddenly the little girl skipped away from the group and up to Xia, even though the boys were frantically whispering for her to come back.

"Hello!" the small girl said brightly, her deep blue eyes twinkling. "I'm Niakka. What's your name?"

Xia blinked at her in surprise. "Xia."

"That's a pretty name." Niakka gave her a happy smile. She pointed over at the group of boys behind her. "And that's Dokkenu, Kikko, and Suocha." She indicated which was which with her index finger.

"Niakka!" Dokkenu protested half-heartedly, looking at Xia with interest. She looked half-amused, half-shocked. Surely their parents had warned them about her by now, and the people of the Fire Nation were like the bogeymen to children like these. Yet they were talking to her like they would anyone else. Or close to it.

"Are you really a half-spirit?" Kikko, the little boy who'd poked her earlier asked suspiciously.

Xia grinned. "Of course."

"Prove it." The little boy still sounded unbelieving.

Xia shrugged, moving her wrist in a circular movement so that a small ball of air rested in her palm, swirling around. She then made a small white ball of fire in the other, before letting both die out. Then she raised her palm upward and a chuck of the ice at her feet rose by Waterbending. She propped her feet up on it like a footrest. Xia looked back at them. Niakka clapped, and the others looked pretty impressed.

"I don't know why my daddy said to steer clear of you." Suocha said, looking confused a few minutes later. Niakka had convinced Xia to tell them an adventure she'd been on with the Avatar and their friends. Xia'd been telling them about King Bumi, much to their amusement, when Suocha spoke out. "You seem real nice."

Xia's smile faded a bit, "Well, I've never had a mom or dad, but I'm pretty sure your dad was just looking out for you. Sometimes people are afraid of things- or people- they don't understand."

"Niakka!" A woman suddenly walked up and grabbed the small girls hand, stepping between her and Xia. "Honey, I told you not to talk to… strangers. And as for the rest of you, I'm sure your mothers told you the same. Come on!" she ordered, not looking at Xia, who'd gone back to reading her scroll. The boys began to protest, but Niakka's mother cut them off. "Now, or I'll be telling your parents."

"But Mommy," Niakka tugged at the woman's sleeve. "Xia was telling us about King Bumi and the Avatar! She's really nice, I promise!"

"Not now, Niakka." The woman shook her head and began ushering the small children away.

"Bye, Xia!" Kikko called back to her sadly, and they all waved. Xia managed a small wave in return before she stood up and walked quickly toward the house they were staying in, feeling thoughtful and a little bit sad. How did anybody expect peace within the Nations if its people hated each other so? With a sigh, she went into the house and sat down, deciding to read there instead.

Slowly the others came in one at a time, a thoughtful Katara first, a frustrated Aang second, and last a very angry Sokka who stormed in with a scowl.

"How was warrior training?" Katara asked her brother, who grunted before kicking his bag onto the floor and flopping onto it.

"That bad?" Aang sounded sympathetic, and he cocked his head.

"No." Sokka grumbled. "It's Princess Yue. First she's asking me out, and then she's telling me to get lost. … So how was Waterbending training?" Katara and Xia groaned in unison.

Aang scowled. "Master Poophead won't teach them because they're girls."

Xia half lifted her head from her mat she'd buried her face in. "Master Poophead?" she asked incredulously. "Really? _Poophead_? I've heard five year olds say more insulting things." Aang rolled his eyes and ignored her, though Katara managed a slight chuckle.

"Why don't you just teach them, Aang?" Sokka suggested off-handedly.

Katara bolted up in excitement, "Why didn't I think of that? You can teach us at night what you learned that day! That way you have someone to practice with and we learn Waterbending! Everyone's happy!"

"I'm not happy." Sokka mumbled grumpily, glaring at the wall.

"You're never happy." Katara said while she dismissively waved her hand. "Come on guys!" Xia and Aang stood and followed her outside.

**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-  
**  
"What do you want me to do?" Chief Arnook sighed, "Force Master Pakku to take Aang back as his student?" The angry old Waterbender had found Aang teaching Katara and Xia Waterbending and had renounced Aang as his student. So they had taken it to the Council.

"Well, yes." Katara nodded, "Please."

"Maybe Master Pakku would take Aang back if you two swallowed your pride and apologized." Chief Arnook suggested. Katara sighed and Xia crossed her arms, fuming.

"I'm waiting, little girls." Pakku smirked.

Katara snapped. "No! I am NOT going to apologize to a bitter old man like you!" the floor around her cracked, as well as two pots. "Meet me outside if you're man enough to fight me!" Katara turned and stormed outside as the council gasped.

"Um… she didn't mean that?" Aang tried hopefully.

"No, I'm pretty sure she did." Sokka shrugged a bit, before the three quickly followed Katara, who gave her coat to Aang.

"Katara, you don't have to do this for me." Aang said quickly.

"I'm not doing it for you." She retorted. "Someone needs to slap some sense into that guy."

"Can I help?" Xia muttered, still angry.

"No. This is between me and him."

"You're not going to win this." Sokka attempted.

"I know, I don't care!" Katara whirled around as Pakku walked past her, not even looking at her. "Where are you going?" she demanded angrily.

"Go back to healing with the other women." Pakku scoffed, continuing to walk forward. Katara whipped her hand up, and a water whip smacked into Pakku's shoulder. The old man turned to face her, anger apparent on his face. "You want to learn how to fight? Then pay attention." Suddenly the Master Waterbender attacked Katara, who immediately began fighting back with great anger. They fought for a long time, and Katara kept going, refusing to give up. She didn't even stop when her mother's necklace fell off onto the ground.

Finally, Pakku created a dozen or so ice shards that were taller than Katara herself, and they fell around her, pinning her in place. The Master smirked and began to leave. "Come back here!" Katara uselessly tried to free herself. "I'm not finished with you!"

"Now can I kick his-" Xia started, her hands bursting into white flames. But Sokka interrupted her with a firm shake of his head as a few of the people that had gathered in the crowd gasped.

Aang poked her shoulder gently. "Xia… It's not that I'm not angry too, but if you haven't noticed, your relationship with these people is sort of tense. Firebending like you do in front of them probably will just make things worse." Xia scowled, but the fire went out and she sighed.

Pakku squinted at the ground and crouched down, picking up Katara's necklace. "Wait a minute… this is my necklace."

"No it's not, it's mine! Give it back!" Katara shouted angrily, struggling again.

"No… I carved this sixty years ago for the love of my life… For Kanna…" Pakku muttered.

"You were the man my Gran-Gran was supposed to marry?" Katara all but gasped, and as Pakku looked at the necklace, the ice prison holding her fell to the ground.

"I loved her… I thought we were going to be happy together for the rest of our lives." Pakku said softly, touching the stone charm.

"But she didn't love you, did she?" Katara asked gently. "It was an arranged marriage. So she left because of your stupid customs." Suddenly, Yue burst into tears and ran off.

They stared after her for a moment before Aang nudged Sokka. "Go after her, buddy." Sokka nodded and ran after her, calling her name.

Master Pakku gave a loud sigh. "Chief Arnook?" he asked hesitantly. "… I think this young girl has taught me something… Some of our traditions are a bit… outdated."

Chief Arnook smiled. "I think I understand you perfectly. I think that a particular tradition regarding Waterbending for women should be… abolished."

Katara's eyes lit up, "Really? You'll teach me?" she asked Master Pakku excitedly, and the old man nodded with a hesitant smile. Katara's smile faded slowly, "But what about my friend? You'll teach her too?"

Master Pakku looked over at Xia and frowned, looking her up and down. Xia looked back at him without a hint of emotion and he finally sighed. "… I suppose I will. But she'll have to control her temper. Waterbending is based on being peaceful and fluid. It's fire's opposite and-"

Xia cut him off, "I don't have a natural block with water. I can learn it the same as any other Waterbender."

Master Pakku shrugged. "We'll see. And you will be taught as _any other Waterbender_. No privileges just because of your _daddy_." Xia almost snorted. Privileges? If anything, she was at a disadvantage. She was going to have to work twice as hard as any of his other students to get the same respect in his eyes. But she wasn't going to complain. He _was_ going to teach her after all.

"And neither of you will be treated any differently because you're girls. I won't go easy on you." Master Pakku continued, a firm glint in his eye.

"Good." Xia smirked back, and the old man grinned.

**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

**So, there you have it! Chapter Seven. Just a bit of progression in everyone's bending abilities. REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANNA! FIGHT THE URGE TO BE LAZY! I NEED MOTIVATION!**

Oh, and as for pronunciation for my made up names for my little Water Tribe kids, here they are:  
Niakka: Nee-ahk-kah Dokkenu: Dock-ken-oo Kikko: Kee-co and Suocha: Soo-oh-cha. And yes, I did come up with them, which is why they're pretty bad.

On a totally random note, it has come to my attention that there's a new Avatar Spin-off coming in around 2011, called the Legend of Korra. It's supposed to be about the next Avatar after Aang, a girl who's originally a Waterbender. That's basically all that I know about it. Not really quite sure what I think yet, but I'm hopeful that it'll be good, even without our favorite, good old characters.

Speaking of which… if there's a new Avatar, then… it means.. that… it means that Aang is dead! D=

Me: *grabs Aang* DON'T DIE, AANG! DON'T!  
Aang: What? I'm DEAD? Wait, who are you, and why are you hugging me?  
Me: DON'T GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT, AANG, NOOOOOOOOO!

The spin-off's rumored to be set seventy years after the defeat of Ozai. So that means that everyone's dead or extremely wrinkly….. REVIEW MY CHAPTER!

~Chloe


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Dear Readers! First off:**

I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I am a terrible poster! But I have been swamped lately with the beginning of first semester and all the *bleh* work that comes with it. I sorry!

Secondly, unfortunately I hit a snag, dear readers. I can't fit both parts of Invasion of the North into one chapter. . It would have been, like, twenty pages probably.

So, since I haven't posted in weeks (sorry!), I figured that I would put up half the end of the season now and the other one as a separate chapter. This means both will be shorter than most chapters by like, 1,000 words, though. Please don't let that upset you. I wanted to post something since I've neglected you all so. (SORRY! SORRY SORRY SORRY!)

In other happier news, I have started a Sherlock Holmes fic, Rather Logical. Holmes/OC. Because I don't like Adler, and Holmes is an old buddy of mine, since, like, second grade. So I designed him someone I approve of. Movie based, though I have read most Sherlock Holmes stories. Like I said, we're old buddies. SO CHECK IT OUT! Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaseeee?

P.S.: I had a weird, long authors note I wrote when I was hyped up on lemonade, but figured you all deserved an apology instead. So I'll use the crazy one for next chapter, just so you all can see how citrus based drinks and I should never mix. ^.^

Chapter Eight, which is late, so there's some ironic rhyming! =D

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Avatar! I even took the characters hostage and everything! But NO! Apparently you can't ransom fictional characters. *eye twitch*

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I—I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Xia watched with mild interest as Katara defeated yet another young Waterbender in the class's sparring circle, and chuckled as Master Pakku yet again insulted the young man's skill with a smirk. Then he turned to Katara and began praising her. Xia wasn't exactly listening, as she had gotten distracted by Aang Airbending Momo into the space above his head. Suddenly, Master Pakku was addressing them, "-Pupil Aang, would you care to step into the sparring circle? I figure that since you've found time to play with house pets, you must have already mastered Waterbending."

"Well," Aang stood, smiling good naturedly, "I wouldn't say 'mastered', but look at this!" he whirled the snow around him in a sweeping motion and it covered him, leaving a smiling snowman.

"Oh, wow." Xia deadpanned, "You can turn into a horribly terrifying snowman. I'm sure that'll help us against the Fire Lord. If it doesn't scare him to death, one of us can kill him while he's laughing at you."

Master Pakku managed a grin at the remark even as he shook his head disapprovingly at Aang. Xia and her teacher hadn't gotten as close as he and Katara had. In fact, at some points they were so hostile towards each other the rest of the class thought they hated each other. But really, it was just minor dislike paired with grave respect for the other's capabilities.

"And you Xia? I notice you haven't graced us with your bending of late." Master Pakku addressed her nonchalantly.

Xia shrugged. "Well, your other students are afraid to fight me, except for Aang and Katara. And no one- including me- is as far along as Katara yet, and I really don't feel like getting my butt kicked. So that leaves Aang, who's too busy playing in the snow. So I suppose I can't."

Master Paku sighed and looked over at the rest of the class, who were looking sheepish. "She's got a point, you lot. One of you man up and spar with her, will you? By the Ocean Spirit, she's a teenage girl."

"Plus, Master Paku's banned her from Firebending during lessons!" Aang added cheerfully as he popped his face out of the snowman, having tactfully decided to not take the snowman crack personally. Momo suddenly slammed into the young Avatar, knocking him off his feet and causing his snowman suit to crumble off. He sat up laughing even as Master Paku and Katara rolled their eyes disapprovingly.

Aang stood and brushed himself off, looking over at Xia brightly. "I'll spar you!" he grinned, stepping into the ring. Xia shrugged and did the same, taking off her cloak and setting it on the ground. The two raised their arms and the snow around them began to tremble. Aang pushed his arm forward, the water at his feet rising, but he suddenly dropped it and looked up. Black flakes of snow were falling from the sky.

"I didn't do it, I _swear_." Xia held up her hands as Aang shot a questioning look at her.

"I know this stuff." Katara frowned, dropping to her knees. "It's soot and snow. This would happen right before our Tribe was raided by the Fire Nation."

Xia walked over beside her and looked up at the clouds that were all an ashy dark grey. "Spirits." She muttered. "They're closing in on the North Pole. And by this amount of soot, there are a lot of them."

"Come." Master Pakku said gravely, motioning over his shoulder to Aang, Katara, and Xia as he began to walk towards the inner city. "Chief Arnook will have a war meeting, I am sure of it. Follow me."

The old man walked quickly though the streets, frowning at the dark snow. The three teenagers followed, nearly having to jog to keep up. But they finally reached the gathering hall, and the three took a seat next to Sokka near an ice pillar as Master Pakku went to sit at the chief's left side. Sokka was frowning, looking upset, but when Katara gently touched his shoulder in concern, her brother shrugged her off, shaking his head.

Chief Arnook addressed the crowd, looking solemn, "The day we have feared for so long has arrived. The Fire Nation is on our doorstep. It is with great sadness I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe. But they will never vanish from our hearts. Now, as we approach the battle for our existence, I call upon the great spirits! Spirit of the Ocean! Spirit of the Moon! Be with us!" Xia bowed her head slightly and thought hard, trying to sense any presences with them- a particular one. _Spirit of the Sun- Father_, she corrected herself, _be with me today as well. Be with everyone. Erm… please._

"I'm going to need volunteers." Chief Arnook continued gravely. "For a dangerous mission. Does anyone accept?"

Sokka stood quickly. "Count me in."

"But Sokka-" Katara began, but Sokka shook his head at her protest and it died in her throat. Others were beginning to stand as well, and Chief Arnook nodded.

"If you accept, come up here and receive my mark." He announced, dipping his fingers in red paint. The warriors, including Sokka, stood and one by one received their marks. As Xia watched the front of the hall, she saw Yue glance at Sokka and look away with tears in her eyes. As it had turned out, Yue was engaged to be married, and it was obvious the girl was struggling to accept this and to ignore her feelings for Sokka.

Xia frowned and closed her eyes, concentrating. A shudder ran up her spine and concentrated on her birthmark. She opened her eyes and knew that she was looking briefly into the Spirit World. She could already feel it begin to drain her, so she knew she had to act quickly. She looked up at Yue and blinked twice. While everyone else didn't seem to notice that Xia was staring blankly into space, the princess paused as she wiped a tear from her cheek and looked directly at Xia. All around Yue there was a light, pulsating glow. It was barely there, but it was connected into her being. Xia shut her eyes and then reopened them, and her birthmark stopped tingling as she returned to normal, taking a shaky breath. Princess Yue was still looking at her questioningly, and Xia met her gaze with a puzzled one.

It took her a moment to realize Aang was tugging her arm, "Come on." he said quietly. "We're on the front line." Xia stood and followed her friend out the door, still wondering about what she'd just seen.

**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-  
**  
The four of them stood on the wall that separated the Northern Water Tribe from the rest of the ocean, and they stared out silently over the horizon. Aang gave a yelp of surprise and pointed sharply at a small black smudge on the horizon. A Fire Nation ship, the first of many.

Suddenly a large, flaming rock hurtled at the wall, and many people cried out in astonishment. Xia whipped her arms up and the flames died, but the rock crashed into the great wall, sending large portions of it into the sea. Xia swore under her breath before calling out. "I can take out the flames, but I'm not sure if I can stop the rocks themselves!" With a grunt she tugged herself out of a snow bank.

"Just try your best!" Aang replied, climbing onto Appa.

"Great." Xia snorted, stood, and made her way to the front of the wall again. Another fireball raced at them and she waved her arm, sending it flying back toward the ships. With a flip, she shot another down, breathing heavily with effort. More ships had started firing at the city, and the fireballs were zooming at her rapidly. "There's too many!" she shouted over to Sokka, panic creeping into her voice.

"Just keep it up." Sokka yelled back, stumbling as a rock hit the wall. "Aang's going to take care of some of them, I think!"

Xia bit her lip and swatted down two fireballs with a large gust of wind. She squinted, looking over at the ship. From what she could make out, Aang was trying to break the catapults. Xia breathed a sigh of relief, but froze as what had to be a hundred ships broke over the horizon.

"Seriously?" Xia groaned, her eyes widening as an assault of fireballs rocketed toward them. She nearly cried with relief as she heard an older man shout out to his group of Waterbenders, telling them to stop the fireballs with her. Master Paku.

A tower of frozen water flew up and a fireball slammed into it, and it stopped in its tracks. But the ships abruptly halted and stopped shooting the flaming rocks. Appa flew back to the wall and Xia took a high leap, grabbing the saddle in mid-air and pulling herself onto the bison's back. "They've stopped for now." Xia told Aang, wiping her hand across her forehead, as she was sweating from all the Airbending. "It's because of the sun going down, and the rising of the moon. They won't attack while the Waterbenders are at their most powerful." She looked over at him, and felt a tugging in her gut. "Aang… what's wrong?"

Aang nodded without saying anything, ignoring her question. Appa landed in the city and Aang slid to the ground and held his head in his hands. "I can't do it." He whispered, shaking his head. Xia dropped from the saddle and crouched down next to him, knowing he was angry and upset with himself.

Yue and Katara ran over. "What's wrong?" Katara's eyes widened at the sight of the defeated Aang.

"There are too many of them." Aang muttered, his tone laced with desperation and frustration. "I can't do it."

"But you have to!" Yue looked terrified. "You're the Avatar!"

"I'm just one kid." Aang protested, and Katara leaned over and touched his shoulder comfortingly.

**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Xia leaned against the balcony, looking out at the hovering Fire Nation ships. Aang sighed from next to her, and Yue and Katara were silent as well. Yue cleared her throat, breaking what had been a long moment of silence. She was staring up at the moon. "The legends say the moon was the first Waterbender. Our ancestors saw how it pushed and pulled the tides and learned how to do it themselves."

"I've always noticed my Waterbending was stronger at night." Katara commented, now looking at the moon as well.

"We draw our power from the moon, and the ocean gives us our life. Together they keep a balance." Yue nodded.

Aang's eyes suddenly lit up, "The spirits! Maybe I could find them and get their help!"

"Maybe they'll give you the wisdom to win this battle!" Yue said excitedly.

"Or MAYBE they'll unleash a CRAZY awesome Spirit attack on the Fire Nation!" Aang nearly shouted, looking too happy. The three older girls stared at him, Xia grinning slightly, and Aang cleared his throat and straightened up, "Or, yeah, uh, wisdom. Wisdom's good too."

"But last time you two got into the Spirit World by accident." Katara pointed out. "How are you supposed to get there now?"

They were all silent for a few minutes, trying to think. Suddenly the princess visibly brightened, "I have an idea, follow me!" Yue announced, and the other three quickly followed her as she led them through the outside of the palace and eventually to a small, wooden door.

Aang stared at it in wonder, "Is that a door to the Spirit World?"

Yue giggled and shook her head, "No. You'll have to get there on your own. But I can take you to a very spiritual place to my tribe." She slowly opened the door, and they all walked through. Aang started laughing happily. It was hotter there, and there was a small pond in the middle of a sort of oasis from the snow and ice. There were a few trees, and grass covered the ground.

Aang flopped onto the ground and rolled around in it. "I never knew I could miss grass this much!"

"It's so warm here." Katara grinned as she pulled her coat off and over her head. "How?"

"This is the center of spiritual energy for my people up here." Yue replied. Aang sat up into a meditative position and closed his eyes. Xia walked over next to him, preparing to follow him as soon as he crossed over.

"What's he doing?" Yue asked Katara, looking over at Aang.

"Meditating. It's how he'll cross over to the Spirit World." Katara replied. "It takes a lot of concentration."

"Is there any way we can help?"

"You could try not talking!" Aang snapped, scowling slightly, " Come on, guys! I can hear every word you're saying!" he let out a frustrated huff that faded slowly as his eyes became transfixed on the two swimming fish in the pond. One was white with a black dot on its head, the other was black with a white spot. Soon his eyes and tattoos began glowing brightly. Xia took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her body beginning to glow slightly. Hesitantly, she put her slightly shaking hand on Aang's main arrow on his head. Her body stiffened, then relaxed. When she opened her eyes, she was standing next to Aang. And this time they had fully and completely crossed over into the Spirit World.

**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Zuko watched from the shadows with a straight face as Xia closed her eyes and let her hand rest on the Avatar's glowing tattoo. She stopped moving, in fact she didn't really look like she was even breathing. She wasn't wearing her cloak, not even over her bare shoulders. She was still in her Fire Nation clothing. He could remember her telling him when they were younger that she couldn't feel cold or heat, and it looked like that was still true. Anyone else would have been frozen.

Zuko himself was half frozen. He'd stowed away on Admiral Zhao's ship and rowed to the Water Tribe city in a small boat, then had to swim his way in through the icy waters. If it wasn't for his breath of fire, he'd be dead.

"They'll be fine, as long as we don't move their bodies." The Avatar's friend was telling a girl with white hair in a purple coat- who he assumed was some sort of royalty based on the way she spoke and her clothing. "That's their way back to the physical world."

"Maybe we should get some help." The other Water Tribe girl said hastily, but the Waterbender shook her head.

"No. They're my friends, I'm sure I'm perfectly capable of protecting them." She dismissed, though she looked a bit worried herself.

Zuko felt himself stiffen. Was it because that girl so casually and naturally called herself Xia's friend? Zuko shook his head, ignoring the thought. He straightened up and crossed over the wooden bridge into the clearing, wearing a smirk, "Well, aren't you a big girl?"

The Waterbender's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and fear, and the white-haired girl looked confused and frightened as well. "No." the Waterbender whispered.

"Yes." He grinned, walking closer. "Now move over, and I won't have to hurt you. All I want is your little friend." The Waterbender assumed her stance and shook her head, as the other girl ran off through a wooden door. He would have to defeat the Waterbender quickly, before the girl brought any others back. He jumped towards her, flames shooting out of his fist and his foot. The Waterbender blocked his attack with her water, and surprised him by blasting a jet of water that set him landing on his face.

Zuko scrambled up with a scowl. "I see you've learned a new trick." With a yell he propelled more fire at her, but she again blocked him before slamming him into the cavern wall with a stream of water. It swelled around him in a ball as she twisted her arms above her head in an intricate pattern. When she stopped, he was in a sphere of ice. The Waterbender smiled slightly.

Zuko glared at her through the ice, and with a burst of flames, he exploded from the ball, shards of ice flying everywhere. "You little pest." He snarled. "You found yourself a Master."

She didn't answer, but instead he was thrown against the other side of the wall with a wave of her arm. The water around him froze, trapping him there. He closed his eyes, trying to think of a plan, and he felt a gradual warmth spread on his face. He opened his eyes and half smiled. The sun was rising. He yelled and burst from the ice, fire whirling around him. He began a rapid succession of fire blasts, forcing the Waterbender back. He could tell that she was getting nervous, and he grinned. With one last kick she fell to the ground.

Zuko could tell she was still alive, just unconscious. Straightening his collar, he addressed her, "You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun."

Slowly he turned. Xia was standing still, her hand on the Avatar's arrow. She didn't move towards him, even as he walked over and gently touched her shoulder. Zuko quickly withdrew his hand; her skin was hot to the touch and his cold hand tingled as it thawed slightly on contact. He reached over and lightly grabbed her hand, slowly easing it off the Avatar's head. He let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding in when Xia still remained unconscious.  
**  
**Zuko hesitated. He had the irrational urge to try to take Xia with him. But he knew he was barely going to be able to drag the Avatar out of there. There was no way he could make it across the frozen wasteland with two bodies. Not to mention the fact that it was going to be hard to handle the Avatar when he finally woke up; he didn't even want to imagine what Xia would do if she awoke in the tundra with him and the captured monk. Probably incinerate him on the spot. Zuko needed to get out of there fast, anyway. The Water Tribe girl had run off before he fought the Avatar's Waterbender, undoubtedly to go for help. It was essential to get the Avatar out, and fast. Another person who hated his guts would make things near impossible.

So why in the name of the Spirits was he waiting here, arguing with himself about something this obvious?  
_  
Because she was your best friend. Because she's your only link to your old life. Because you miss her. _ That annoying little voice in his head replied, making too much sense. Zuko promptly told it to shut up.

Zuko swore and shook his head, letting go of Xia's hand and letting it fall to her side limply. He grabbed the Avatar's collar and none-too-gently began dragging him out of the city and into the frozen Iceland. He fought the urge to look back. He refused to let this bother him.

Darn that stupid voice in his head that reminded him that it did. **  
**  
**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

When Xia opened her eyes, she and Aang were on top of some sort of platform in a swamp. She blinked a couple of times as she slid her hand off of Aang's arrow. The boy 's eyes suddenly snapped open, and he looked around. "We're here." He said in wonder. "Actually entirely here."

Xia could only nod as Aang stood. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to see if she felt anything. Anything different. But there wasn't any feeling of recognition within her, nothing that magically clicked within her soul. She couldn't feel a little tug or a nag or fleeting thought that this world was a bigger part of her then the other one.

Not knowing if she was saddened by this or relieved, she started to take a step off the platform, when she felt a hand tug her cloak. "Xia?"

She looked over. Aang was staring at her, an oddly serious look on his normally smiling face. She frowned. "What is it, Aang? We need to get moving."

"You can't stay here, Xia."

"I… I… what?" Xia stammered, her eyes widening. How had he known she'd been wondering about that?

"This is not a place for those with physical forms." Aang replied, looking anxious. "You know that, right?"

She meant to reassure them that she was fine on earth. Meant to tell him not to worry. Instead she blurted out, "The moon and ocean spirits have physical forms." Xia mentally kicked herself. That was reassuring.

"They're _fish_, Xia." Aang rolled his eyes. "Their physical forms are _fish_. Not people. Not half-spirits. _Fish_."

"So if I was a half-spirit fish this would be okay?" Xia attempted a grin, but Aang's gray eyes were firm.

"This is serious."

Xia sighed, her hand on the bridge of her nose. She suddenly froze, whipping her hand from her face, trying not to think of the fact that she'd gotten that habit from Zuko. She looked away from Aang, "You don't know what I'm feeling, Aang. You don't know what it's like."

"Xia, you may not have picked up on it the last month or so, but I'm sort of the Avatar."

"Oh my Spirits, _really_?" Xia asked dryly. "Is _that_ why you've been chased around the world?"

Aang ignored the sarcasm. "I'm the one person in the world right now who can possibly understand exactly what you're feeling. I know what it's like to feel like you don't belong, I really do. But we both have a place we belong now: in the physical world with Sokka and Katara."

"Aang," she sighed, "I'm not going to say that I want to stay here. But I'm not going to lie and say I haven't thought about it. I'm just… confused about my future. But I promise I'll stay in the physical world with you three, at least until you don't need me."

Aang snorted. "Xia, don't be stupid. You're part of our family now. We'll always need you, and you'll always need us."

"Maybe." Xia shrugged, looking away. Would they still want her if she told them the truth about her past? That she was raised by their greatest enemy, that his children had been her best friends? For the moment they thought that she'd been raised in the Sun Temple her whole life, but she knew it wouldn't be too long before they found out the truth.

He looked firm, and his eyes hardened. "We will."

She sighed. "Come on, let's go." He began to protest, but she interrupted him, "We'll talk about it later, I promise. But right now we're on a deadline, who knows how bad things are out there."

Aang reluctantly nodded. He paused, though, and looked up at her hesitantly. "Do you… Do you think you could check that Katara's fine?" he asked, looking uncomfortable.

Xia grinned, half smirking. "You have a thing for Katara, don't you?" she asked knowingly.

"I- um, no!" Aang's eyes widened. "Why would you- why would you think-?" Xia raised an eyebrow at him, and he stammered. "We're just friends, I… is it that obvious?" he sighed in resignation.

"Don't worry, bud. I only know because we've all been together for a while. And Sokka's… well, Sokka is Sokka. It's going to take him a while to notice." Xia smiled. "I think it's sweet."

Aang blushed all the way up to his arrow. "Does Katara know?"

"I don't think so." She shrugged, and Aang visibly calmed down.

He suddenly tensed again. "You're not going to tell her, are you? Or Sokka?"

"Of course not." Xia reassured him, "It's your business. Your secret's safe with me. Just…. Don't mention what we talked about earlier to the others, alright?"

Aang nodded slowly, "…Yeah. But… Could you still check on her?"

Xia chuckled and nodded before concentrating on the ties to her body. She blinked and she could see Katara, Yue, and Sokka all talking together by the pond. Katara looked frantic, and Sokka was frowning, obviously in deep thought. Her eyes widened as she looked over at her own body that was now alone.

Aang's physical form was missing.

In the Spirit World Xia's hand snapped out and she placed her hand on Aang's arrow, ignoring his protest at the sudden movement. She was now looking at a white Iceland, a blizzard whipping around her shimmery half form. Zuko, covered in cuts and bruises and wrapped in thick white clothes, was making his way over the ice, dragging Aang behind him. She concentrated and her form became more solid. She glared at Zuko, who had finally noticed her.

She was slightly transparent, but Zuko could tell instantly that it was Xia. He blinked in surprise and froze as they stared at each other.

A bitter chuckle escaped his mouth as he shook his head. "Even my hallucination of you is angry at me."

Xia raised an eyebrow. A hallucination? "What exactly are you doing?" she demanded, stepping closer to him.

Zuko gestured to the snow storm around him. "Taking a walk of course. What else would I be doing in the middle of this wasteland?" he asked dryly, starting to drag Aang along with him again.

Xia's form appeared right in front of him and he pulled up short. She scowled. "Stop. I'm serious Zuko. Or so help me, when I get back from the Sp-"

"I highly doubt that you can hurt me. You're a figment of my imagination after all." Zuko snorted, pulling his jacket closer to him as he interrupted her. Spirits, it was cold.

"I'm not a figment-" Xia began to protest, but she stopped suddenly at the strange look he was giving her. "What?" she snapped, fidgeting.

Zuko sighed, looking tired and bitter, "You know, even if you are yelling at me, I'm glad that I dreamt up you, Xia." He paused, looking her in the eye finally, "…I…I've missed you." He sighed again, looking away. "I hate how I still do."

"Zuko…" Xia trailed off.

This she was _not_ prepared for. Angry Zuko, yes. Hateful Zuko, yeah. She could cope. Zuko trying to kill her? Sure. It'd make her feel less guilty anyway.

But sad Zuko? Sad Zuko she couldn't handle.

"I-" she muttered, but she trailed off, looking startled at the quick change in the conversation.

Tentatively, Zuko reached out his hand and brushed it against her cheek. "You know," he murmured, "You nearly feel real too… … I'm sorry how it turned out between us… Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if things hadn't changed? Where we would be right now?"

Xia nodded despite herself. "All the time." she whispered. She shook her head firmly and faded.

She blinked a couple of times in the Spirit World, trying to stop feeling disoriented. She could almost feel the cold of where his hand had touched her cheek.

Aang stared at her. "So… What's going on out there?"

Xia sighed, biting her lip. "Remain calm."

"That bad?" Aang's eyes widened.

"No, everything's going to be fine. But remain calm, okay? Promise." She shook her head. When he nodded, she took a deep breath and blurted it out, "Zuko kidnapped your body."

Aang stared at her blankly. "What?"

"You're being dragged through the arctic as we speak."

"I- I… What do we do?" Aang asked, looking worried.

"What we set out to do in the beginning." Xia said rationally. "We're going to find the Moon and Ocean spirits and ask for their help. Then we'll return to the Physical World and get you out of that situation. We'll take this one step at a time."

Aang nodded, "You're right." He took a step off of the platform and turned to look at her. "Are you ready?"

Xia sighed before nodding and stepping off as well. "Yeah. Let's go."

**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

So, part One of Siege of the North! I hope you liked it, and I'm sorry that it's shorter than the others. But it had to be done.

Please Please Please Please PLEASE REVIEW! It always makes my day! I love your reviews! So review for the sake of my happiness!

AND GO CHECK OUT MY SHERLOCK HOLMES FIC! YOU KNOW YOU WANNA!

…SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT!

REVIEW DEAR READERS!

~Chloe Knightshade

P.S.: YAY FOR CAPS LOCK SHOUTING!


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ IT, PLEAAASE!

_**READ THIS! I KNOW IT'S A STUPID AUTHOR'S NOTE! BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT, DANGGIT!**_****

So FIRT OFF, as promised, here is my crack-lemonade author's note. Be afraid, Dear Readers, be afraid. Read on only if you dare…

Good morning, Starshine! The Earth says HELLO! Ahem, sorry about that Dear Readers. It seems that lemonade- while quite refreshing- also causes me to become rather… nutser. ANYWAY, I do apologize for the time it's taken me to write this chapter. I've extremely busy, and I couldn't find the time or energy. But thankfully this lemonade has hyped me up, and I'm pretty sure I can write now! And, I broke twenty reviews! I might have before the last chapter, but that lemonade's making things awfully fuzzy… But the point is, thanks to everyone who took the time to review! Now, as for the rest of you hooligans, review! OR I SHALL HAVE SUKI SET THE UNAGI ON YOU! BWAHAHA-

Suki *clears throat*: Umm… I don't come back into the story until everyone's heading to Ba Sing Se…

Me: Silence! What does that matter? If I felt like it and wasn't afraid of readers yelling at me for chucking you in here, I would do so right NOW! READY THE UNAGI!

Suki: But I-

Me: READY IT, DANGGIT! QUIT BEING SO INSOLENT! I _KNEW_ I should have made Haru my henchman! _He_ doesn't ask stupid questions! That's all I get from you. That and your endless nagging. You and Katara both. *adopts a whiny falsetto* _'No, Chloe, I don't come in yet'. 'Chloe, stop talking to us, we're technically fictional.' 'No, Chloe. We can't feed innocent readers to the Unagi, you'll get arrested for murder again…'_

Suki: But I didn't ask any questions…

Me: SILENCE!

Xia *randomly walking up and patting Suki's shoulder*: It's okay. Nobody else has any idea what she's rambling on about either…*looks over at me, as I'm still cackling about lemonade* … I can't believe a wacko like you created me…

Me: Hey, I can kill you off now. I brought you into this Avatar world, and by Appa I can bring you out of it!

Xia: o.O Maybe you should lay off that lemonade stuff…

Sorry for that random moment. This delicious lemonade plus my brain trying to function on a great total lackage of sleep doesn't create a good thing. Let's see if I can focus enough concentration to write this chapter, shall we?

Disclaimer: I still don't own Avatar. *bursts into tears and curls up into the fetal position, rocking in the corner*

Sokka *appearing and whipping on fake beard from season three*: Chloe, It's time for your therapy session!

Me: Not now, Sokka! Can't you see I'm trying to write a chapter here? Honestly. *looks over at a flying lemur* Ah, Momo. You're the only one who truly understands me.

Momo: Beepeepjeebeepbebrumbroomba.

Me: Wise insight, my large-eared friend. Wise insight.

And, yes. I _am_ fluent in flying lemur.

**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

There you guys go. I know, I know. This measly Author's Note took really long to update too… I'm sorry! I'm swamped with school and junk. Plus, recent studies have shown that school actually does kill creativity. Yes. Yes I did just make that up.

But I'm very sorry, dear readers. I shall attempt to update more often.

Also, yes. I am a JERK! I take eons to update, and even then it's a stupid author's note. I didn't want to do that to you guys after I didn't update for so long, but I have a _**VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION DO NOT STOP READING!**_

I want to know you guys' opinions on what I should do for Season Two. If I do Season Two as I did Season One, then it'll probably be ten or so more chapters until we hit Season Three. And I'm not going to lie to you: that's when we're going to reach more Zuko/ Xia. So you guys have a couple of options:

1. Season Two will be done as Season One was. Go through a good number of the episodes. My list for episodes I would **MOST LIKELY** do for this option would be:

-Cave of Two Lovers  
-Return to Omashu  
-The Swamp  
-The Blind Bandit  
-Bitter Work  
-The Library  
-The Desert  
-parts of Ba Sing Se episodes (aka: The Drill, and, City of Walls and Secrets, Lake Laogi, Tales of Ba Sing Se)  
-The Earth King  
-The Guru (Zuko's metamorphosis)  
-Crossroads of Destiny (One and Two)  
Note: Some episodes will only be partially mentioned, and some will be squashed together into the same chapter

OR

2. I do the bare minimum of episodes from Season Two in order to get into Season Three faster. This list of episodes includes:

-Tiny half chapter of Cave of Two Lovers, smashed with Return to Omashu  
-The Swamp (May or not be squished with The Blind Bandit)  
-The Blind Bandit (May be squashed, half with The Swamp, half with Bitter Work)  
-Bitter Work (May be squashed with Blind Bandit)  
-The Library and The Desert, squashed together  
-parts of Ba Sing Se episodes *see above list*  
-Earth King (may be squashed into Ba Sing Se episodes)  
-The Guru and Crossroads of Destiny (May or may not actually be squashed)

3. BAREST BAREST BAAAAAAAAREST minimum of episodes, and I start another story that's only purpose is to write suggested episodes I leave out of this story. The BAREST minimum of episodes that I would write for THIS STORY BEFORE SEASON THREE CHAPTERS START are:

-Blind Bandit  
-The Swamp  
-The Library and The Desert  
-parts of Ba Sing Se episodes  
-The Guru and the Crossroads of Destiny

If any of the above confused you, review and I'll PM you and try to make that easier to get. If you did understand it and have an opinion, then review and tell me which option you prefer.

This is going to control the storyline, people! If you want it a certain way, review!

If you want me to add some episodes to Season Two that I didn't, then review, and if option three is chosen, I'll shove it in there.

If you have a different option for me that you'd like to suggest, review it to me!

If you think I'm crazy, review!

I need opinions! I'm going out on a limb and consulting you guys here! Work with me, please?

~Chloe Knightshade

P.S.: I'm still SOO sorry it's an Author's Note chapter. Forgive me? PLEASE? I'LL GIVE YOU GUYS COOKIES! 


	10. Chapter 9

**Well, wowie Dear Readers! Your response towards my question was extremely quick! Thanks a bunch! Suki! Give them cookies!**

Suki: I already told you, we can't physically give them cookies! It's impossible to transfer solid objects via the Internet. Geez. I'm new to this whole computer thing, and I know that.

Me: You seriously doubt the power of chocolate chip cookies, my henchman.

Suki: Oh my Kyoshi, why the crap are you tormenting ME? Why not Sokka? Iroh? Aang? ANYBODY ELSE?

Me: Well, I tried to make Azula my henchman. She laughed in my face. And Iroh drank all my tea, so I fired him. And Sokka was impossibly lazy and couldn't get anything done. Katara and Aang disappeared on Appa three days ago; I think they eloped to Vegas. Ty Lee only typed smiley faces, Mai didn't show up, and Zuko and Xia locked themselves up in two different sides of the house. King Bumi tried to eat my computer, and to top it all off, Toph isn't here yet. So I'm sort of stuck with you. You are literally my last option.

Suki: T.T Well. Thanks.

Me: You're welcome. Now disclaim and then go about solving our cookie problem.

Suki: Aren't you forgetting something?

Me: Eh, whaa? Oh, yeah! I have decided to go with option one, because that's what got the most votes. So this is going to be looong. Get ready for it peoples! Now, Suki! DISCLAIM!

Suki: *grumble* Chloe does not own us, at all. None of us. Not even Momo, though Appa did put him up on Ebay until Aang found out. Chloe also doesn't own a certificate of sanity, surprise surprise.

Me: It's true. The psychiatrist wouldn't accept bribes.

Chapter 9/ neuf which is on 10/ dix

See? I speak more than just English and flying lemur. Those are just the only two languages I speak WELL.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Katara sank to her knees, her hands shaking as she stared into the pond in front of her. The two koi fish inside continued to circle each other peacefully. "I can't believe I lost him…" she murmured, her voice cracking ever so slightly.

Sokka shook his head, his face firm as he ushered Yue into Appa's saddle. "You did everything you could, Katara. Now we have to do everything we can to get him back." He hopped up onto the saddle and motioned for her to join them as he grabbed the reigns. "Zuko can't have gotten far. We'll get him back in no time."

"You're right…" Katara nodded slowly, still looking depressed. She climbed onto the saddle as well, but paused. "Are we just going to leave Xia here?"

Sokka shrugged, "It's not like she's going anywhere."

"No, I mean, what if the Fire Nation makes it all the way up here?" Katara asked softly. "They'll take her as a traitor…" she trailed off.

Sokka frowned, and then nodded, "You're right. Here, I'll get her." He hopped off Appa and walked over to Xia, scooping her up bridal style. He stumbled a bit, but made his way over to the flying bison, still carrying her.

Katara smiled a bit at her brother. "Oh, come on. She can't be that heavy, she's built sort of like an Airbender. Aang could probably pick her up. And she's taller than him."

"Aang is an _Airbender_. He'd be cheating with bending by now." Sokka grunted, trying to gently lift Xia onto the saddle. Her head smacked into the rail, and Sokka bit his tongue. With his luck she'd wake up and slap him for that. But she didn't move, and he let out his breath, hoisting her up. Yue was giggling.

Sokka scowled as he climbed back up. "It's not funny. She's going to toast me if she remembers that."

**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Xia suddenly reached up and rubbed her temple as her head suddenly began aching. It felt like someone had suddenly slammed her head into metal. "Spirits! What the heck was that?"**  
**  
"Shh…" Aang held up a finger, listening. A faint noise was being carried toward them, repeating regularly.

"Ooooooooohm…. Oooooooooohm…."

Aang pointed to the direction he thought the noise was coming from and motioned for her to follow him. He quickly ran toward a large tree. Xia blinked unbelievingly at the figure in orange robes upon it.

"Is that a… monkey?" she muttered, quirking an eyebrow.

Aang shot her look as if to say 'don't question it' and Xia managed to shrug nonchalantly, as if robed meditating monkeys were the norm.

"Hello." Aang began hurriedly. Obviously their earlier discussion hadn't eased his sense of urgency, "I'm sorry to bother you, but we really need to find the ocean and the moon spirits."

"Go. Away." The monkey huffed, peaking one eye open at them before snapping it shut.

"But we have to find them now! People will die if I don't hurry!" Aang protested, and Xia glared at the monkey.

"Perhaps if I…?" she glowered, her fists lighting up suggestively. Aang opened his mouth to tell her to back off, but the monkey had already realized it- he- was being threatened. He looked unperturbed and merely pointed his paw at a glowing light that flickered as it danced in front of Aang.

"Go follow that shiny thing! Chase it!" the monkey commanded imperiously, and Aang nodded in appreciation.

Xia scoffed. "You expect me to believe that you honestly think that light's going to help us-" she began angrily, but suddenly she was being dragged away by an eager monk.

"Come on!" Aang jumped up onto a branch of one of the many trees, letting go of her arm before he did so. With a sigh, Xia crossed her arms and leaned against the tree, watching Aang bounce along. No way was she going to go leaping along just because an annoying talking monkey told them too. Aang suddenly looked down at her and narrowed his eyes.

"XIA!" he shouted.

"Fine!" she grumbled, popping her knuckles before jumping into the air after him. He waited, tapping his foot in an agitated manner, until she'd caught up with him. Her breathing was a bit heavier as she straightened up, muttering grumpily about not being able to Airbend in the Spirit World. Aang ignored her, keeping his eyes trained on the glowing dot to ensure it stayed in sight. He launched himself toward it, landing on a gnarled branch.

Xia, not noticing that the branch was already twisting, leapt forward as well, falling down next to him just in time for the branch to suddenly wind itself back into the tree. A strangled yelp escaped from her mouth and her stomach flipped at the loss of a solid object beneath her feet. The suddenness of the drop and the intimidating height caused her to irrationally forget about not being able to Airbend, and the same must have gone for Aang, because the two of them flailed pointlessly, unable to do anything but scream as they plummeted down.

With a splash, they both smashed into the murky swamp water on the ground. Aang quickly sat up, shaking his head. He looked over himself for injuries and upon seeing none, began grinning. "Well. That could have been worse."

"Get. Off. Me." Came a growl from underneath him, and Aang let out a noise of surprise as he jumped into the air.

"Sorry!" he smiled apologetically at the soaked teenage girl. Xia huffed and removed herself from the water where Aang had once been sitting. Leave it to the Avatar to land on top of her.

Aang began to ask her something, but he trailed off, staring at the light they'd been following. It gently touched the water's surface, causing the liquid to ripple, before the light flew off. When the water calmed, the two were staring at an old man, tall and regal, garbed in Fire Nation clothing and wearing the mass of gray hair that wasn't in a neat beard in a functional topknot. He stared up at them from the water, like a reflection.

"Aang…" Xia muttered cautiously, freezing. If she moved, would the upset water make the image disappear? Deciding not to chance it, she hovered motionlessly behind Aang, who was now grinning.

"Roku!" Aang whispered, looking pleased and curious at the same time. "The Water Tribe is under attack! I must find the Moon and Ocean Spirits!"

The figure lifted out of the water, solidifying into a person that towered over the two. Xia bowed her head in respect, her hands automatically shifting themselves into the proper Fire Nation hand gesture. So this was Avatar Roku, the Avatar before Aang in the cycle.  
Roku turned back to Aang after studying her. "The Ocean and Moon are two ancient Spirits. They crossed from the Spirit to the Mortal World very near the beginning, much like the Sun." there he gave Xia a pointed glance. "I know of only one Spirit old enough to remember. His name is Koh, and he is very dangerous. They call him…" Roku sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before returning his golden gaze upon Aang. "… The face stealer."

"When you speak with him, you must be careful to not to show any emotion around him. None at all. Not even the slightest expression. Or he will steal your face." Roku finished, his face conveying the depth of his seriousness. Aang nodded his understanding and bowed his head. With a final stern gaze at the two young ones, Roku's Spirit gradually faded, slipping into the background of the swamp.

Xia let out a long breath, "Well… You sure changed over the last hundred and twelve years." She said with a nervous chuckle that cracked slightly.

Aang shook his head, though he appreciated her feeble attempt at humor. "Let's find Koh." He sighed after a moment of collecting himself.

Xia nodded reluctantly. "I suppose we must. But… where-?"

"I think I know." Aang interrupted her. "I feel… I feel like I've met him before."

Xia didn't question him, but merely followed him through the swamp. The further they went, the more her nerves increased. She tried to push away the sense of fear this meeting was already creating in her, but she failed. She glanced ahead at Aang, who had paused in front of a large tree that stood in solitude. A great light shone from the top of its trunk, and a large hole formed at its base.

"Aang…" Xia whispered, the feeling of foreboding in her rising despite her best efforts to beat it back.

Aang took a deep breath. "I can do this alone, Xia. You don't have to come."

"It's just that…" Xia took a glance at the tree, her eyes trailing to the base. Less great was her large amount of fear of the Spirit inside and even her greater worry about being able to control herself than the fear of… No. That was just ridiculous. Circumstances as they were, she would have to ignore that. _Besides_, she tried to convince herself, _this is completely different…_

Xia shook her head and cleared her throat. "No, don't be stupid. Of course I'm coming too."

Aang tried not to look relieved and let out a deep breath, muttering to himself, "No emotions at all. No fear." With a stoic expression he walked into the hole, disappearing in the darkness.

Xia bit her lip, but after taking a large gulp of air, she forced her face into a mask of indifference. Forcing herself forward, she too passed into the tree trunk.

She blinked a few times to allow her eyes to adjust to the sudden lack of light, and raised a hand, sighing. Apparently she glowed in the Spirit World as well. Deciding to ignore it, she stepped closer to Aang, who had begun addressing the cave formally.

"Hello? Koh?" he looked around, a façade of calm about him. "I request an audience with you. Hello? Ko-"

Aang stopped short as an enormous creature shot into the space in front of him. Xia forced herself not to move, not to betray her unease. Concentrating, she focused on keeping the fire within her hands inside of her body. But secretly she was relieved of the reminder that she could defend herself if needed.

"Welcome." The creature boomed, illuminated as it left the shadows. Its body was that of an insect, a millipede of sorts, though at its head there was a gaping hole- now filled with a colorless face. Dark shadows grazed under its eyes and in the hollows of its cheeks, and its smirking lips were the bright red of fresh blood.

Aang nodded, and Xia hastily copied him. "Thank you." The young boy said, shifting into the role of the Avatar.

"My old friend the Avatar…" Koh smiled, his large body twisting with flexibility as he rotated around Aang. "So we meet again…"

"You… know me?" Aang asked, careful to remain expressionless.

"Oh, how could I forget you?" Koh asked, his face suddenly swallowed up by the hole to be replaced by one of a bearded man, his face contorted in anger. "One of your past lives tried to kill me, only eight or nine hundred years ago!"

Aang remained unfazed. "Why did he… I… try to kill you?"

Koh's face switched again, this time to that of a beautiful woman, with rosy cheeks, brilliant eyes, and billowing curly dark brown hair. "Something about stealing the face of the one you loved…" If Aang recognized the woman, he showed no sign of it.

Koh's face changed to a baboon's and he laughed threateningly. "But of course, that's all in the past. Why should I hold a grudge against you? After all you're a different person now, with a new face. And it's been a long while since I've added a child's face to my collection." An owl's face peered at Aang. "So… How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for the Moon and the Ocean."

"Their Spirit names are Tui and La. Push and Pull. And that has been the nature of their relationship for all time."

"Please, help me find them. If I don't, a whole culture will be destroyed."

Koh chuckled grimly. "You think you need their help? Actually, it's quite the other way around." The Spirit whirled to shove its face next to Aang's again, which was now a blue demon with red eyes. "SOMEONE IS GOING TO KILL THEM!"

Aang swallowed. "How do I find them and protect them?"

Koh chuckled as his face was replaced by its original form. "You've already met them. Tui and La circle each other in a constant dance, balancing each other. Push and Pull. Light and Dark. Good and Evil. Yin and Yang."

Aang's face involuntarily lit up as the last comparison struck understanding in him. "THE KOI FISH!" He shouted triumphantly, referring to the two fish of the Spirit Oasis of the Water Tribe.

Koh launched back to Aang, whose face suddenly become granite again. "We must be going now." He announced.

Koh smiled. "We will meet again, Avatar." Aang didn't respond, but he backed away slowly, ascending to the Spirit World above.

Xia was about to follow when she heard a pincher click above her head. She froze. Koh's face hovered inches from hers. "Don't think that I didn't notice you, little Halfling. I just know better than to steal the face of a Spirit. Or from the family of one. Though I should quite like to have yours… What a wonder it would be to have changing eyes…"

Xia kept her face straight just in case he was lying. "I do believe yours already do."

Koh waved a leg dismissively. "But to change without effort on my part… And such… unusual hair…" the Spirit smiled. "Be lucky I fear your father, child."

Xia didn't reply and started up the slope, her eyes wide and focused on the being in front of her.

"Halfling?" Koh called. "We will meet again as well. Sooner than you think."

Xia shuddered and crossed out of the tree. Aang was talking at the water in front of him, undoubtedly to the reflection of Roku. Suddenly a large panda appeared behind the boy, and Xia felt herself smile, a bit of her fear melting away.

"Hei Bai!" Aang shouted happily, as the two jogged over to the enormous bear. He quickly jumped on its back and gave Xia a hand up so she could settle in behind him.

Hei Bai ran at a surprisingly fast pace back through the swamp, until they had reached the platform they'd arrived at in the beginning.

Aang slide off the Spirit and stood on the wooden circle, looking back at the bear. Xia gently fell off the side and after a final fond stroke of Hei Bai's fur, she joined Aang on the platform. The boy looked back at the Spirit. "This is where we came in… But how do we get back?"

Hei Bai pursed his black lips and a shimmering beam of light shot out of his mouth, hitting Aang and Xia. And once more everything faded.  
**  
-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Xia shot up, her head whipping around to survey her surroundings. But suddenly a sharp jab of pain coursed through the side of her head. "Ouch…"

Suddenly bright blue eyes were looking into hers and a white hair loop nearly smacked into her face. "She's back." Yue announced, smiling as she straightened.

"Why does the side of my head feeling like it got bashed with a hammer?" Xia scowled, sitting up slowly.

"Probably just a side effect of Spirit travelling." Sokka said innocently from the front of… She was on Appa? A quick glance downward confirmed her suspicions. The bison was flying against the harsh wind across the tundra-like landscape. Xia felt something damp on her head and brushed off a layer of slushy snow that had meted some from her body temperature.

"That or-" Katara began from next to her, looking amused, but Sokka suddenly interrupted.

"Do you know where Aang's body is?"

"Ah, I do believe it's that-" A blue glowing light lit up the sky, emitted from a cave and inevitably from Aang rejoining with his physical self. "-way." Xia finished. "Nevermind then."

"Yip yip!" Sokka shouted, and Appa shot over toward the cave, obviously concerned for his young best friend. As he lowered himself to the ground, Xia could make out Aang, who was inch worming his way across the snow with his body bound. Another figure came out of the cave, and Xia's heart automatically sunk despite herself. How many more confrontations with Zuko would she have to face in one day?

He swirled around to face them as the bison landed with a crunchy thud. Xia flinched at the sight of him. Now that she wasn't in the Spirit World, it was much easier to notice little things that had been fuzzy. Like the assortment of scars, cuts, and bruises that had formed on his face in the short time they'd been apart. Irrationally, she wanted to reach out and tend to his wounds like she had as a child, administering her sloppy nursing to his training burns while he whined in protest.

The idea of this Zuko pouting about stinging cleaning medicine was downright laughable.

Katara leapt down from the saddle, her arms rising to the basic defensive position for Waterbending. Zuko glared over at her, wrenching his eyes off of the solid Xia whose blue eyes were full of a sadness that made his gut wrench. "Back for a rematch?" he snapped at the Waterbender.

"Trust me, I don't think it's going to be much of a match." Katara shot back, inhaling deeply. Too late, Zuko realized that the moon above was full, and the newly trained bender was now at her most powerful. He barely had time to swear under his breath before she lashed out. A column of snow sprung up from under his feet, lifting him high into the air before disappearing beneath him. His unconscious body lay motionless on the floor of snow.

Sokka jumped off Appa and walked over to Aang, slicing through the younger boy's bonds. He suddenly waved the remains of the ties in the air, grinning, "Hey! This is some quality rope!"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Its craftsmanship is noted." She said dryly as she clambered back on Appa. "Now come on."

Sokka ignored her sarcasm and pocketed the bundle, smiling and obviously pleased. He scrambled back to his customary spot in the saddle- leaning against its back in a ridiculously low slouch. Aang hopped on the bison as well, and took the reign in his hands. But he just stared at them, not moving.

"Um… Aang?" Sokka asked, sounding puzzled, "Kinda freezing our butts off on an ice lump. Starting up the magic bison flying hooha so we can get back to the city would be much appreciated."

"No." Aang said firmly, his eyes flashing.

"Well, fine. We can freeze then." Sokka said calmly after a pause. "I've ALWAYS wanted my SKIN to match my EYES!" His voice rose as he jabbed his finger at his blue pupils, nearly poking it out in his quest for emphasis.

"We can't just leave him." Xia spoke up, looking over at Zuko's body. Her voice was slightly more vulnerable for the briefest of moments, but she cleared her throat. "It's wrong."

Aang nodded. "If we leave him here, he'll die." He hopped off Appa and slung Zuko over his shoulders before Airbending them to the saddle. He leaned the banished prince against the saddle before returning to his seat on Appa's head.

Sokka's mouth was open so far his uvula was visible. "I know he'd die! That was the point!" He looked around for support, but neither Yue nor Katara backed him up. "Well this makes a lot of sense." He finally huffed in resignation. "Let's rescue the guy who keeps trying to kill us!"

Xia didn't comment, instead focusing on Zuko. Spirits, he was pale. Appa launched into the air, and the shift caused Zuko's body to shift so that his shoulder was leaning against hers. The others didn't notice, and after a moments debate, she left him against her. Subconsciously she raised her own body heat, warming him slightly. The blueish tint to his skin started to fade.

"Xia, you're steaming." Katara noted, pointing at the vapor rising off of Xia's body.

Xia looked down and blushed slightly. "Yeah… I thought you guys were probably cold back here."

Katara glanced at Zuko, but seemed to brush it off as Sokka willingly accepted her excuse. "Ah, Xia, the portable campfire." He grinned, leaning closer to the heat now radiating off her. She narrowed her eyes and puffed a short breath of fire, and he pulled back with a yelp. Katara and Xia started cracking up, and Yue giggled.

Katara leaned toward Xia in a conspiring manner. "You do know that it was Sokka who-"

"SO, how WAS the Spirit World? DO tell!" Sokka interrupted loudly, glaring at Katara, though his question was aimed at Xia and Aang.

Aang sighed from the front. "How exactly do I put this…?"

"We were instructed by a meditating monkey to follow a light that turned into Avatar Roku who told us to talk to a giant bug who wanted to steal our faces but told us that our trip was basically pointless because it created an entire circle. And then we were transported here by magic panda spit." Xia announced bluntly.

The others stared at her, and Aang simply nodded. "Basically, yes."

"…Meditating monkeys..? Giant bugs…? Panda spit?" Sokka pouted. "Aw, come on! Why do we always miss out on the actually cool stuff?"

"Well, if you consider glittering loogies hacked up by a giant panda cool…" Xia muttered.

"Well, it wasn't exactly spit, per se…" Aang started, but he cut himself off. "Oh, forget it."

"Besides, the panda was your old friend Hei Bai. You know, the Spirit who abducted you." Xia smirked, and Sokka suddenly deflated, his face clearly saying 'nevermind then.'

Katara spoke up, "What did you mean, a giant circle?"

"We're going back to the beginning. The Moon and Ocean are the two Koi fish in the Spirit Oasis."

"We miss way too much info from your little 'Spirit World' mumbo jumbo." Sokka grumbled.

Suddenly, the dark night sky turned a bloody crimson red, like someone had pinned a tacky Fire Nation flag over the sky. The moon was dark scarlet, obviously the cause of the change of light. The stars were barely visible, weak white pulses against the red clouds.

"For example, I would know exactly what was going on right now." Sokka grumbled.

White stars smashed into Xia's vision and she stooped over slightly, gripping her temples until it cleared. A feeling of foreboding settled down in her stomach, like it was planning on setting up a permanent residence there. Next to Sokka, Yue was nearly swooning, and Aang let out a sharp intake of breath from the front.

Sokka quickly became serious, putting his hand on Yue's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"I… I feel faint…" she mumbled, her hand pressed to her head as well.

"I feel it too." Aang agreed in a whisper. "The Moon Spirit's in trouble."

Yue pulled herself into a seated position and sighed, "I owe the Moon Spirit my life…" Xia looked up at her, understanding suddenly forming on her face.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked, looking at her intently.

"When I was born, I was very sick. Most babies are born crying, but I was born as if I were asleep, my eyes closed. Our healers did everything they could. They told my mother and father that I was going to die. My father pleaded with the Spirits to save me. That night, beneath the full moon, he brought me to the oasis and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turned white, and I opened my eyes and began to cry. And they knew I would live. That's why my mother named me Yue. For the moon."

"That's why I feel like I know you." Xia looked over at the other girl curiously. "You're the closest thing to another half-spirit I've ever encountered."

Both girls were suddenly quiet, staring solemnly at each other, sizing each other up. Blue eyes met blue, and they regarded each other's different hair with solemn expressions.

Then they simultaneously started cracking up.

"I… I… I am so confused." Sokka looked mildly alarmed as the two girls continued laughing. "I… What is it?"

"It's just…" Yue gasped out. "She's the sun… and I'm the moon…" she lapsed into giggles, so Xia tried to finish.

"… Which… means… technically, we're either mortal enemies-"

"Or, considering how her father and my patron have supposedly been an item for the last thousands of years, we're technically sisters-in-Spirit." Yue added, grabbing Xia's pale hand with her darker one.

"I don't see how we didn't notice before, the resemblance is uncanny." Xia snorted, and the two started cracking up again.

"Is Sisters-in-Spirit a real term?" Aang asked from the front. "Cause I wanna be one too!"

The two girls started laughing harder, and Aang turned bright red. "I meant a Brother-in-Spirit and you know it!"

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Spirit-people." He scoffed. "You never make sense."

Yue's solemn expression returned. "Let's hope we make enough sense to convince Zhao to stop what he's doing before it's too late."

**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

"I am a legend now. The Fire Nation will, for generations, tell stories of the great Zhao who darkened the moon. They will call me Zhao the conqueror! Zhao, the moon slayer! Zhao. The. INVINCIBLE! NURRGHAA! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" The dignified general yelped, flailing as a flying lemur mounted his head, tugging his side burns in opposite directions while screeching in gleeful victory.

MoMo swooped off the Fire Nation man's head and landed on Aang's outstretched arm, still chattering in agitation. Aang, Katara, Xia, and Sokka were in front of Appa, in a diamond formation. Aang in the front, Sokka with his boomerang unsheathed on his right, Xia with her hood up and hands aflame on his left, and Katara a little behind them, scowling and unable to bend without the moon.

"Don't bother." Zhao sneered, lifting a damp brown bag that flopped feebly. The pond was missing the white koi fish, leaving the black one- the Ocean- to circle frantically alone. He held a glinting knife toward the bag, and immediately the teenagers dropped their defensive positions.

Aang held up a hand. "Don't!"

"It's my destiny." Zhao replied heavily, a crazed glint in his dark gold eyes. "To destroy the Moon, and the Water Tribe."

The boy replied calmly, his hands still raised in warning as he tried to reason, "Destroying the Moon won't harm just the Water Tribe. It will hurt everyone, including you. Without the Moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world!"

"He is right, Zhao." A voice familiar to Xia spoke up, appearing from the scarlet shadows.

"General Iroh." Zhao sneered. "Why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?"

"I'm no traitor, Zhao." Iroh replied, lowering his hood. "The Fire Nation needs the Moon too, we all depend on the balance." His demeanor became dark and frightening, and he raised his hands as if prepared to attack. Suddenly, the man resembled the general who had struck fear into the hearts of the citizens of Ba Sing Se so many years ago as he snapped, "Whatever you do to that Spirit, I will unleash upon you tenfold! Let it go NOW!"

The resolve crumbled on Zhao's face, and he slowly lowered his head, releasing the fish back into the pond. But an odd shiver passed his face as it contorted with rage, and fire flung from his hand, slicing through the water and across the Spirit's fragile back.

The sky turned black. A faint light pulsed from the stars, but from the ground, it looked as though the moon now ceased to exist entirely.

A yell of rage escaped Iroh's throat, and he charged Zhao, fire coursing out of his body in all directions, knocking the guards to the ground in a circle around him. As his men took his blows for him, Zhao slipped into the shadows, fleeing into the night.

Aang ran over to the pond and knelt there, scooping up the fallen Spirit with gentle hands. Yue slid off Appa, not noticing that behind her there laid a pile of empty ropes from which Zuko had escaped. She walked with heavy steps over to Aang, where she buried her face into Sokka's shoulder.

"There is no hope left." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes as she surveyed the burnt body of the being that had been her savior as a child. "It's… over."

Aang's head snapped up and his arrow glowed bright white, a great contrast to their dark surroundings. He gentle transferred the koi to Iroh's hands before marching toward the pond, speaking in all the voices of his past lives at once, his glowing eyes livid with fury. "No. It's not over."

Katara made a move to grab him, but Iroh gentle kept her back. They could only watch as Aang took a stance in the center of the pond, the black koi form of the Ocean Spirit circling him. Abruptly the fish stopped swimming and hovered facing him, his eyes and white spot on his head beginning to glow too. With a splash, Aang fell into the water.

Blue pulsating streaks of light shoot through the water, illuminating the pond and continuing through the river, lighting the entire length of the city. And from the pond arose a giant creature made entirely of water, shaped like a giant koi fish with arms and legs instead of fins. It glowed brightly, and at its center, Aang floated in a glowing ball, Waterbending the merged form of the Avatar and the Ocean Spirit.

"By the Spirits." Xia muttered in awe, staring up at the miraculous figure as it sloshed mightily through the city, raging against the Fire Nation soldiers within it.

Iroh eased the body of the Spirit back into the water, where it floated lifelessly.

"It's too late." Katara mumbled, hanging her head as the gravity of the situation crashed over her. "It's dead."

They were all silent for a moment before Iroh spoke up, looking at Yue with wide eyes. "You have been touched by the Moon Spirit! Some of its life is within you."

Yue looked up, her glistening blue eyes the only thing of color that shone in the darkness. She was glowing faintly white, while Xia shone a little stronger amber-gold next to Katara.

"The Moon gave me life as a child." Yue said in a trembling voice, her voice hitching slightly. She stood shakily, unwinding Sokka's arm from around her. "Maybe… maybe I could… give it back."

"What? No!" Sokka stood, grabbing her hand. "No, Yue, no!" he pleaded, his eyes wide. "You- you don't have to do this!"

"It's my duty Sokka." Yue replied in a lifeless voice, sounding resigned to the fact.

"I won't let you do this! Your father told me to protect you!"

"I have to do this." She slipped her small gloved hand out of his larger one. With a deep breath, she strode over to Iroh, who once again held the Moon Spirit's body. Yue laid her hands along its white scales, which began to glow brightly. The young woman let out a gasp and collapsed, not moving when Sokka caught her.

He looked up at them, holding her tightly. "She's… gone." He whispered. "She's gone…"

They sat there silently for a moment, before Yue's body simply faded before their eyes as the koi fish lit up with life, wriggling in Iroh's hands. He released it into the pond, which began to glow. A misty figure rose from it: Yue, garbed in an elaborate, rippling gown of brightest white. When she spoke, her voice rippled too, like it was made of water. 0

"Goodbye Sokka." She echoed as she leaned closer, cupping his cheek with her small hand. "I'll always be with you." She pressed her lips to his, but he barely had time to return it before she faded away again. The sky lightened and the moon once again shone a pure, vibrant white.

"Goodbye, Yue." Sokka whispered into the air.

Katara sighed. "I suppose we need to go after Aang." She touched her brother's shoulder gently. "Come on. And Xia, did you… Xia?" She turned around and squinted to make sure she wasn't missing something. But no, the other girl was gone.

The Water Tribe girl sighed again, putting a hand to her temple.

Sometimes it was difficult being the person who actually thought before acting.

**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

"Here! Take my hand!" Zuko shouted at Zhao, his hand outstretched toward the general, who was curled within the first of the Ocean Spirit creature. Moments earlier they'd been fighting viciously against each other, but still he offered his help.

Xia was a bad influence.

Zhao reached out his hand, as if to accept, but at the last moment, pulled away haughtily before he was dragged into the water. The surface bubbled for a few moments, and then was still.

Zuko dropped his arm and took a deep breath, still breathing heavily from his fight. He moved to wipe away the sweat from his forehead, but he froze in midswipe as a painfully familiar voice broke his thoughts.

"I told Sokka not to reuse rope that had already been cut, but no. He just had to prove to Katara that the rope was 'good quality'. I had a feeling I should have tied you up myself. You know, repay the favor. Considering that you've tied me up twice and I have yet to have done that myself."

He turned around slowly, both agitated and angry. Still feeling betrayed. But an odd feeling of… happiness that she was here, that they were talking, rose up in his gut. He didn't hesitate to shove it back down.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating your team's little victory?" Zuko snapped, glaring at her.

She crossed her arms and sat on the ice rail, her cloak flipped off her head, her arms bare despite the temperature. He envied her that, he was freezing. "You're welcome for helping Aang convince the others not to leave you in the middle of a blizzard."

Zuko snorted, "You expect me to believe the Avatar wanted to help me after I'd been the one to drag him out there?"

Xia shrugged, "What can I say? The kid's got morals." She gave him a look that plainly said 'Unlike some people.'

He grit his teeth, "What exactly do you want?"

Her smirk dropped from her face and she looked serious. "We need to talk."

"About…?"

"It should be painfully obvious by now."

"Oh, you mean about the fact that my best friend is a traitor to her own people? I'd nearly forgotten." Zuko replied dryly, smirking a bit at the scowl he received for that.

"Not the way I'd put it, but yes. That. Zuko… I… I don't know what this has been doing to you, but…" She looked up from the ground, staring at him with sad blue eyes and the smirk involuntarily dropped from his face. "It's been hard, fighting you. And… it… it hurts."

He looked away from her and she sighed. "It can't just be me, Zuko. I know you must feel it too." When he was still silent she groaned. "You know that was hard for me to admit, at least make it a bit easier."

Zuko put his hand to the bridge of his nose and sighed hard. "I can't do this either, Xia." After a moment of silence between the two, he continued. "You have to choose. We can't keep doing this. Are we friends, or are we enemies? It's your choice. You… you could come with us…" He looked up at her, his face stonily indifferent, but his eyes betraying it.

"Or you could join us…?" Xia let the question hang, her words hopeful.

He gave a bark of bitter laughter and shook his head at her response. "Was it that bad, Xia? Living in our Nation? Were your friends so terrible that you were so eager to get rid of us you changed sides?"

Xia's eyes narrowed. "My views on this war have nothing to do with our past, Zuko. They're based on what's right."

"What's right." He snorted. "How are you so sure that they're right?"

"How are you so sure that they're not?" Xia retorted. "If I'm so wrong then why do you second guess yourself?"

He quirked and eyebrow at her to raise her doubts, but she merely snorted. "I knew you better than anybody, Zuko. Don't think that I still can't read you now."

"No, Xia. I don't think you can. Because my allegiance lies with my family, my people, my Nation, no matter what you think."

She made a noise of frustration. "Things aren't going to go back to how they were. No matter how hard you want them to, they just won't. And I've realized that and moved on. Why can't you do the same? If you did, you would see that-"

"What? That our Nation is wrong, and everyone else is right?" He scoffed.

"Yes."

Zuko shook his head, a bitter chuckle breezing past his lips. "Well then. I see you've decided."

"Zuko-"

"Don't talk to me, Xia. As far as I'm concerned, our past is no longer of importance. It's just like you want it. Those years were meaningless." He made to brush past her, but a warm hand caught his shoulder. The heat from it seeped through his shirt and warmed him all the way to his toes, reminding him just how cold he'd actually been the whole time.

"You know that's not what I meant, not what I want-"

He shrugged off her hand, continuing off the bridge. "Goodbye, Xia."

She didn't answer, and he forced himself not to look back as he walked. Relief and regret that she didn't follow sparked in his gut. He shook it off and quickened his pace. Soon the Waterbenders would be on the lookout for Fire Nation soldiers, and he didn't want to be caught.

He'd have to get the Avatar another day.

**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

"I've decided to go to the South Pole. A couple of benders and healers wish to join me." Master Pakku turned to face Katara with a small smile. "It's time we rebuild our sister tribe."

They all were stand from the balcony of the palace, gazing out over the Water Tribe City. Already benders were patrolling the streets, fixing up any damage to the snow houses and buildings that they could. It had taken barely under an hour for the very few remaining Fire Nation war boats to retreat until they weren't visible on the horizon.

"What about Aang?" Katara asked, looking over at the boy. Aang was standing next to an unusually quiet MoMo, staring blankly at the air in front of him. "He still needs to master Waterbending."

"Well then." Master Paku's smile widened slightly, "He'll just have to get used to calling you 'Master Katara' then. As will Xia." He shot a glance at the other girl, who was leaning against one of the pillars, carefully lowering her body temperature so that the ice column wouldn't melt. That would be just what she really needed. To topple the Chief's balcony while they were all on top of it. She gave Pakku an answering grin.

The two girls simultaneously started walking over to Aang without having to speak about it. As Katara leaned over and gave Aang a large hug, Xia shot the young Avatar a wink. He blushed bright red and stuck his tongue out at her over Katara's shoulder before leaning into the hug. A sudden bleeping made everybody look over at MoMo, who shot them a questioning look.

Katara laughed, "You too MoMo." The lemur happily bounced onto Aang's shoulder and started poking his arrow in an absentminded way.

Katara kept her hand on Aang's shoulder, and Sokka came up from talking to Arnook to Place his arm on Aang as well, wrapping the other around Xia. The four teens stood there for a moment in their group hug, smiling slightly at their victory.

Then, totally ruining the moment, Xia turned and smacked Sokka on the side of the head.

He raised his hand to his head, his eyes wide. "What was that for?"

"I have a sinking feeling that you're the reason why I have a bruise the size of a moonpeach on my head." Xia smirked.

"Katara, you didn't…" Sokka grumbled.

"Me? Of course not." Katara beamed with fake innocence, hooking her arm around Xia's before the two marched off toward Appa.

Sokka scowled. "Girls." Aang just laughed and patted the other boys shoulder in mock sympathy.

**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Zuko lowered their scavenged spyglass, a feeling of nausea rising in him at the sight of that Water Tribe peasant boy wrapping his arm around Xia's shoulder. He whipped the telescope down and shoved it in the bag, scowling but not having a clue why.

"I'm surprised, Prince Zuko." Uncle spoke up as he adjusted one of the ropes on their makeshift raft. "Surprised that you are not, at this moment, trying to capture the Avatar."

"I'm tired." Zuko muttered, deciding that this was the reason why his stomach was twisting.

He felt Iroh put his hand on his shoulder. "Then you should rest. A man needs his rest."

Without a word or a nod, Zuko laid down on the wood of the raft, slowly closing his eyes, trying to block out the memories of the last two days. Of the last three years.

He struggled through thoughts of his childhood, trying to think of an instance when he had been happy and Xia hadn't been there with him. Unable to come up with a pleasant memory that didn't include her, he forced his mind to go blank. With a sigh, he fell asleep atop the rocking waves.

**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

"Iroh is a traitor, and your brother Zuko is a failure." The Fire Lord grumbled, his voice soft and dangerous. "I have a task for you."

From the ground at her father's feet, Azula opened her eyes and looked upward, a smirk-like smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

Finally.

**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

**AH! FINALLY DONE WITH CHAPTER NINE! *does a little dance***

**I don't know why this took me so long to finish, other than being swamped with life and other crap. But you have my sincerest apologies, Dear Readers.**

**But now we have Azula, and we've finally reached…. DADADADAAAA BOOK TWOOOO!**

**I'm pleased. If you can't tell. I bet you can.**

**I'm really glad I separated Parts One and Two of these joint episodes. Because, while the first was shorter, this one was much longer than usual. I hope that didn't put anyone of…**

**Anyway, as always, Dear Readers, REVIEW! You have no idea how much they motivate me. This story often lives off of them, and my crazy Avatar obsessive-y-ness. **

**REVIEW! ALL THE COOL KIDS I LOVE DO IT! DO IT!**

**~Chloe Knightshade**

PS: I hope your Halloweens were happy. Mine was. I dressed up as Draco Malfoy from A Very Potter Musical. And for those of you who don't know, in the play Draco is played by a girl. So it was perfectly acceptable for me to dress as her. SO THERE. It's not technically cross-dressing!

… **Yeah, I know… I guess it is…**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
